Damon's Princess Of Darkness
by Scottie2787
Summary: When  Sophie Hudgens moves to Fell's Church, she meets Damon Salvatore and falls in love with him, but she also meets Matt and Stefan... Has Damon met his eternal soul mate at last and will he open up his secrets to her and is there a softer side to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I breathed in the cool night air as I stepped out of the taxi to my new home in Fell's Church.

My grandmother was waiting for me at the doorway, a big smile on her small wrinkled face, her two blue eyes sparkling under a fringe of wild white curly hair., I knew she would have two cups of steaming hot cocoa on the table and I would have to tell her all the news she missed back home in Chicago, it was always like this when I came to visit her every summer, but now I wasn't visiting, I was staying here for good.

"Sophie I've missed you so much!." she exclaimed hobbling up the path to greet me.

We briefly hugged, I breathed in her warm, familiar smell of chocolate and tobacco.

" I've missed you too gran." I said brushing my wavy auburn hair out of my eyes.

" Come on in dear, I have some hot cocoa ready for you."

I laughed and followed her in, her old cat Maggie, greeted me at the door, brushing its horrible white fluffy body against my legs.

I shivered and stepped away from it, I had always hated cats, they are horrible dirty things.

I brought the cases quickly down to my room, I looked around, It was still the same, it's lilac walls, the paint peeling in some places, my single bed in the corner with its green and white knitted blanket, a nightstand next to the bed and a massive oak wardrobe facing the bed.

I smiled and put the cases over in the corner, the floorboards squeaking in old age. I looked out of the window into the endless darkness and hurried over to close the curtains, as I did I swore I saw something move outside, jumping in shock, I went over and sat on the bed.

After I had recovered from my near mini-heart attack, I tried to convince myself it was probably just because I was so tired from the journey. I jumped off the bed and walked up the narrow hall to the warm kitchen, to get my well-needed cup of hot cocoa.

" Are you alright dear, you look a bit pale." Gran said looking at me from underneath her glasses.

She was sitting by the stove, with Maggie on her lap, hot cocoa in one hand and a book in the other.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired." I said pulling out a chair, from the old oak table and taking the hot mug in between my hands.

" Drink up your drink and get to bed, then. I've warmed up a hot water bottle if you want it it's out in the laundry room." she smiled.

" Aww, thanks Gran, but you don't have to run round doing things for me, I'm seventeen now." She looked at me warmly but sadly

" I know Sophie, I know but I still think of you as my little five year old Granddaughter coming to stay for the summer." she looked a bit upset, I got up quickly from the table and hugged her, trying to forget about Maggie in her lap.

" Ok Dearie, now you'd best be off to bed, your first day at school tomorrow." she said kissing me on the forehead. I kissed her on the cheek.

" Okay night Gran."

"Night darling."

I quickly washed up my mug and got my pyjamas on, it had been a hot day here in Fell's Church, the nights were cooler, but Gran had the stove and the heating turned up full blast, that it was sweating in the house, no need for a hot water bottle.

Gran never thinks its warm, even tonight she probably thinks its a bit chilly, I think the cold has got to her old bones.

I took the hot water bottle anyway and threw it under the bed. I turned on the little lamp on the nightstand and flopped down onto the bed, exhausted, I didn't feel like pulling back the covers, I was too hot and too tired.

I woke up sweating from how hot it had become, I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the small digital clock next to my bed, four am, only three and a half hours , until hell, until I was known as the new kid at Robert E. Lee High School.

The only thing I was looking forward to was seeing Elena again and meeting her new boyfriend. I sat up in bed and decided I was going to go and try to turn off this heating, it was way too hot.

As I swung my bare feet over the side of the bed they touched something warm and fluffy on the floor, the first thing that came into my mind was my slippers, but I hadn't unpacked them yet. Then another thought struck me, slightly shaking, I slowly leaned over to look at the floor, I muffled a scream.

It was Maggie, my heart was racing. How the hell did that horrible fur ball get in here?. I didn't know how I was going to get her out of here, I definitely wasn't going to pick her up!

I gently pushed her out the door with my foot, even though I hated her, I knew how much that old cat meant to Gran, so I didn't want to hurt it. I turned round and was just about to get back into bed, when I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

" Hello, are you okay?" the voice sounded menacing.

I slowly turned around shaking, my heart speeding.

A gorgeous young man, who looked in about his early twenties, was standing in front of my window, lounging against the wall. He had the most beautiful dark hair, pale skin and his eyes were as black as midnight, they looked menacing and cold, he had this strange dark beauty.

He was dressed in head to toe in black. Soft black boots, black jeans, a black sweater with of course a black leather jacket.

He gave me this menacing yet charming smile, while he waited patiently for my reply.

" H-h-how did you get in here?" I stuttered.

" Well, your dear Gran was outside letting out that cat and.."

"I don't want a news report," I said interrupting him.

" Just tell me how you got in my room." I demanded getting impatient.

He looked taken aback, he mustn't be used to being interrupted.

" Well, Granny let me in." he replied, smirking.

I relaxed my tense shoulders, as he said this, maybe it was one of her friends.

" We had a little bite to eat." he said, smirking even more, like there was some kind of private joke.

I just glared at him, why did I care? And why was he in my room?

"What do you want?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Well, your polite aren't you?" he said sarcastically.

" What do you want?" I demanded again.

"Are you friends with my Grandmother?"

He smirked, his lips twitching, he must be resisting a laugh.

"Well, you could say that" he said and then a menacing, laugh exploded from his beautiful lips, that looked like they were carved on an old sculpture.

Even though he was becoming extremely annoying, he was inhumanly beautiful. My cheeks were burning, my fists clenched, he was becoming so frustrating.

" Could you please stop laughing and get out." I said struggling to not lose my cool with this beautiful stranger. He seemed amused by my anger.

"Well could I at least introduce myself first?" he asked coming closer. I took a step back.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"Damon Salvatore." he said holding out his hand.

I reluctantly shook it.

"And you are?" he asked that smile on his face again.

"Sophie Hudgens." I replied.

"Well Sophie, I'd best not disobey your wishes." He said smirking, he stroked my neck, tracing the veins.

"What are you doing?" I said staring at this strange person named Damon.

"Just admiring your beautiful skin, it's so soft." he said giving me a cruel smile.

The smile was so beautiful yet dangerous looking, it made my stomach do somersaults.

"Can I have a taste?" he asked. "Of what?" I asked.

I was extremely confused. He looked me right in the eyes, two pools of darkness, making me dizzy and his lashes were gorgeous, so long and dark.

"Can I have a taste of your blood?" he asked staring right into my eyes. Before I knew it I was in some kind of trance.

"Sure, of course you can." I said smiling sweetly. I felt, his razor sharp teeth pierce my skin and the sudden jolt of pain and then numbness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ...here's chapter two I hope you like it...! :D XX **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SOPHIE AND HER GRANNY. ALL THE REST BELONG TO L.J. SMITH. :L :) **

Chapter Two: 

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping loudly. It was seven thirty a.m. I jumped out of bed, a bit too quickly making myself feel light headed. I looked in the mirror, groaning, my curly auburn hair was all frizzy.

When I was brushing my hair, something caught my eye in the mirror. There was two little red marks on the left side of my neck. I touched them they were very tender. They looked like very big mosquito bites. I couldn't remember any other way they could have got there.

Then I remembered that strange man in my room last night, Damon Salavatore. I tried to think back of how it had ended but the last few hours were fuzzy. I remembered him just appearing there, him saying that Gran let him in and he wanted a taste?

I remembered him looking in to my eyes, with his gorgeous black ones and then... nothing. The rest of the night is an utter blank. Why can't I remember?

Maybe it was all a dream, he was so beautiful, but not even my imagination could come up with someone that handsome. No, it was definately not a dream, he was real.

I thought about this whilst getting washed and dressed into my favourite blue skinny jeans and a black vest with my pink converse boots. It was another hot day here in Fell's Church. I put on a little make-up, just some pink lipgloss and my favourite mascara and silver eye shadow, that brought out the colour in my dark blue eyes. I couldn't come up with anything, maybe he had gone when I asked him to and I was just so hot and tired ,I couldn't remember him going.

I went down the stairs quickly nearly tripping over that annoying cat. Gran was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, she was already dressed and was wearing a scarf!

"Hey Gran!" I said making her jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

She turned around to face me, she had that warm smile on her face again, that showed all her wrinkles and her electric blue eyes were shining."Good Morning, dear."

I poured myself a bowl of cheerios and a glass of orange juice and joined her at the table. "Gran, why are you wearing a scarf, in this weather?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but it was starting to bug me.

"Well, I want to to." she replied and she got up and went down to her bedroom.

That was weird, I thought, whilst grabbing my schoolbag and heading out the door, to wait for Elena to come and pick me up. After about ten minutes, a black porshe approached the house.

Surely that wasn't them. The door opened and Elena got out looking as beautiful as ever and her hair was even shinier and with her was the most handsome boy ever. He had dark wavy hair and beautiful green eyes.

."Sophie, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Elena hugging me.

" Me too Elena! How are you?" I asked pulling back to look at her. I had only seen her once since her parents died and she was a total mess.

"I'm fine, much better now thanks." she said smiling to prove it.

"This is Stefan." Elena said gesturing towards the handsome boy.

"Hello Sophie." he said shaking my hand, his voice was beautiful.

"Hello." was all I could manage without nearly giggling.

We all clambered back into Stefan's Porshe, he must be from a wealthy family. Most of the car ride, we caught up on any gossip, I discovered that Stefan had only been at the school for a short while as well.

We got out the car and was greeted by Elena's two friends, whom I had met several times. Bonnie looked so excited to see me, her red curls bouncing as she hugged me and Meredith more laid back looked happy to see me as well. Whilst I was hugging Bonnie, I noticed Stefan looking at me strangely. I don't know what he was looking at, but when I stared back at him, he looked away immediately.

My first class was English with Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend, who was very kind and showed me the way to class. The morning passed quickly and smoothly with no trouble at all.

I met up with Elena and her friends in the cafeteria, We all had history together next. Elena, Bonnie and Meredith had gone to the bathroom for a quick make-up refresh and Matt was talking to some guy. It was just Stefan left at the table with me.

"So what do you think of Fell's Church?" asked Stefan trying to break the akward silence.

"Yeah, I love it, I came here most summer's to visit my Gran anyway, so I know my way around." I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking Sophie, but how did you get those marks on your neck?"

What a strange question to ask, I thought, touching the marks and wincing, they were still tender.

"These?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Um, well I was wondering the same thing. I don't know what they are, I think they are mosquito bites or something." I replied.

He nodded, deep in thought.

"Sophie, did anyone..." he began, but stopped at the return of the girls and the bell for next period.

I followed them to my European History class and sat next to an empty seat beside Meredith. The teacher was a small man named . A boy named Tyler Smallwood sat to the left of me. He was quite handsome, but broad and fleshy. I discovered that Stefan was also very clever, never hesistating at an answer fired at him. Elena had been lucky to meet such a handsome,clever and not to mention wealthy boy.

"What's Stefan's surname?" I whispered to Tyler.

"Salvatore." he replied.

I gasped.

He looked down at me "Why?" he asked.

"Just curious." I whispered back quietly.

Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. The boy in my room last night had to be related to Stefan, a bit of a coincidence that two boys named Stefan and Damon Salvatore were in Fell's Church at the same time. The bell rang for the last class and we all filed out.

It was a quiet car ride home. "Are you okay, Sophie?" asked Elena turning round to look at me." You're very quiet."

"Uh.. yeah." I said.

Stefan looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"So Stefan, your surname's Salvatore, you're Italian right?" I asked.

"Yeah,I'm from Florence." he replied smiling.

"How do you know, Sophie?" asked Elena.

"I was talking to Tyler Smallwood in class." I said.

Elena and Stefan looked at each other, Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Uh.. Is there something wrong with him?" I asked.

"Um..no." said Elena too quickly, that showed she was lying.

What was wrong with him?

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked Stefan.

"No." he said flatly.

So Damon wasn't his brother, maybe his cousin or they just happened to have the same surname. He looked at me closely, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked,after several minutes it seemed like he was trying to decide whether to ask or not.

"Just curious." I said as we pulled up to Gran's house.

I saw Stefan briefly glancing at my neck again, and I quickly reached up to touch the marks again, they were still sore. I winced again, and he looked at me with what looked like empathy. They both called bye out the window, of what Matt had informed me was a 911 Turbo Porshe.

"Hi, Gran. I'm home." I shouted as I entered the door.

There was no reply, I ran quietly up the stairs and peeked into her room, she was asleep on the bed, with Maggie curled up beside her. I forgot that she always had a little nap. I quietly creeped down the stairs, stopping every time they creaked, which was nearly on every stair, trying not to wake her up. Whilst downstairs, I didn't have to be so quiet. I took my books out my bag ready to get started on my homework, I found a small ancient looking charm bracelet in the front zip, with a small note attached. :

Dear Sophie,

Here is a small welcoming gift to keep you safe. Please wear at all times.

From,

Unknown.

Who ever 'unknown' was had a good taste in jewellery. I slipped it on, it looked like real silver, with four little lilac charms on it and five silver sphere shaped charms. When the sun shined off the charms, it cast streaks of lilac over the table. It was so pretty and elegant looking. I wonder who it was from? Maybe a secret admirer or something, on my first day!

My stomach suddenly grumbled, I was starving.

"Are you hungry?" asked a menacing, velvet voice from behind me, he was looking at me strangely.

"What do you want!" I said through gritted teeth.

"That's a pretty bracelet." said Damon , his eyes looked even blacker than last night.

"Stop changing the subject and answer me!" I nearly shouted.

"Somebody's a little fiesty." he said under his breath.

"I heard that!" I snapped.

"You were supposed to, darling." he said, smirking.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"Maybe a kiss would make it better." he said leaning in with a cocky smile on his face, looking straight into my eyes.

Who the hell did he think he was? I slapped him hard across the face, as hard as I could. Trying to knock some sense into him.

He looked furious and muttered something under his breath like "vervain" followed by lots of cursing in what sounded like Italian.

"Are you Italian?" I asked.

He looked up, rubbing his cheek which was bright red.

"Sophie sì, altrimenti perché sarei imprecare in Italiano?" he replied.

"Huh?" I asked laughing, he joined in.

" I said yes, why else would I be cursing in Italian?" he said laughing.

"I don't know?" I said laughing as well.

He was so gorgeous, it was such a shame he was so annoying. He looked at my eyes, with a look that surprisingly wasn't menacing, he gave me a charming smile, that looked nearly kind.

"Sophie, has anyone told you that your eyes are beautiful, they are the most rare colour, sort of a dark navy blue, they're almost black." he said grinning.

"Almost like yours then." I said.

He smiled. "Almost, but I prefer yours they are exotic looking, they are..." he said trying to think of the colour.

"Indigo?" I suggested.

"Yes, that's it... Indigo." he said smiling.

He leaned forward slowly, gently caressing my cheek, I closed my eyes, I could feel his breath so close ,he brushed his lips against mine, my heart was racing, his upper lip parted, pressing gently against mine, his lips were smooth and cool, it sent chills down my body, his fingers stroked my hair, I wanted it to last for ever, he gently pushed me back, grinning. I was breathing so fast, I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest. What had just happened? Damon seemed to have the same look on his face.

One minute I hated him and now what...I loved him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. **

Damon looked at me flashing his smile "So are you still hungry?" he asked.

"Uh..yeah." I said trying to get my breathing back to normal. "I was just about to make something, would you like anything?"

"No, thanks, I 'll _catch_ something later." he said grinning.

"Okay, are you gonna stay for a while?" I asked trying not to sound too desperate.

"If you'd like that, Sophie." he said watching me prepare dinner.

I got butterflies in my stomach when he said my name, his voice was so...velvety.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." he said smiling, that easy, natural grin.

"It's not that interesting." I muttered, preparing my grilled cheese sandwich.

"I'm sure it is." he said, he looked at me and smiled a dazzling smile , all his teeth were perfectly straight and gleaming white, it made me shiver, he was so perfect.

I took a deep breath, "Well my mother left when I was a few months old, and my Dad remarried when I was five, I have a half brother called Ross, who's six years old, my Dad got a divorce two years ago and his ex- wife, Holly took Ross to New York with her and now he's in jail for drink driving." I said quickly and expressionatley.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Do you miss you Father?" he asked curiously.

"Uh..no, not really, we never really got along anyway, I was the one who called the cops." I said guiltily, wondering how horrible I must sound getting my own father put in prison, but like I said we were never close anyway.

He didn't look surprised at me, he didn't look like someone who was quick at judging others.

"So you don't think I'm a terrible person?" I asked quietly.

"No..not at all." a devilish smirk on his lips. "You can't of done anything as bad as me." he said a sinister smile on his face, his eyes very dark, he almost looked..scary. His eyes reminded me of a predator able to kill at a glance yet they were terrifyingly beautiful , they looked like they were capable of something extremely evil.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly, not wanting to know the answer.

"Many things." he replied. "For example, I killed my brother." he said, his lips twitching.

I gasped and dropped the spoon I was holding in my hand, which clattered to the floor.

He had said it so normally, it sounded like it was something he did all the time.

"What was his name?" I asked slowly.

He grinned "Stefan." He looked at me waiting for my response.

"S-s-stefan?" I whispered feeling faint.

"Yes that's right, Stefan Salvatore, though I prefer not to talk about him." he replied.

I suddenly felt dizzy and hot, I grabbed on to the work surface for support, I felt someone grab me round the waist.

"Are you ok?" asked Damon. He looked concerned.

"Mmmm." I mumbled, I was drifting into blackness and couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

I woke up startled, it was dark outside, I looked at my clock, 8:30 p.m.

I heard someone humming across the other side of the room. It was Damon, listening to my ipod. It sounded like he was humming to Miley Cyrus.

He looked up when he saw me sitting up in bed.

"Hey." he said taking out the earphones and putting my ipod back on the dresser. "How are you feeling?" he asked, he almost looked..sweet.

"Uh..fine, I guess." I said smiling meekly."What happened again?" I asked.

"Well..you fainted, when I was telling you about..Stefan." he said looking at me closely when he said Stefan.

I let out a gasp and felt light headed, I lay back and put my arm across my eyes. "Stefan Salvatore." I whispered.

"Yes, why do you keep repeating his name?" he asked sounding confused.

"At school..Stefan.." I started but couldn't finish, because I was interupted by a sudden outburst of laughter. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him astoinished. I glared at him, until he calmed down a bit.

"You..think that my brother Stefan goes to your school?" he asked, in between laughs.

"Uh..yeah who else would it be." I said, embarressed.

"Well, for starters , people don't come back from the dead. The Stefan Salvatore at your school is my second cousin, he's named after my brother.." he said it like it was obvious. "We don't get along, at all.

"Oh." I said blushing, all that about nothing. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." he said smirking, "It was quite funny really."

I glared at him, "Ah come on, lighten up a bit Sophie, admit it, it was funny." he said, flashing that heart melting smile at me, again.

"I guess it was, I kind of tend to jump to conclusions." I laughed, he joined in.

I felt a sudden pang of hunger, I hadn't eaten since school and I hadn't even started my homework.

"I'm just going to get something to eat." I said getting up off the bed,and looking in the mirror.

"Those grilled cheese sandwiches, were so delicious by the way." said Damon.

I sighed and gave him an evil glare.

"Oh that's scary." he said sarcastically.

I just ignored him, I looked to see if the marks were gone yet, they were almost healed, but I noticed there were two more on the other side of my neck now. "What the hell?" I whispered.

"What's wrong now? A little spot or something?" he said, turning round to look at me.

"No, these stupid marks keep appearing on my neck and they're sore." I said touching one, it was tender just like the ones on the other side had been.

For some reason he smirked. "How did you get them" he asked, he seemed amused.

"I don't know, maybe a mosquito bit me or something." I said.

"Maybe." he said smirking.

I turned round and he was behind me. "How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, brushing my fringe out of my eyes.

"You know what. You just..." I started, but he put his fingers on my lips before I couldn't finish.

"Shh, just shut up for one minute." he said.

He leaned in and brushed his lips on my neck. I shivered. I felt his lips part, and something cold and hard, touched my neck, and then, something was cutting into my skin, the pain was excruciating. I struggled to get him off, but his grip was so strong. I could feel him draining the blood out of my veins, I wanted to scream. I felt light headed from loss of blood.

"Damon, please..ow!, Please stop!" I screamed.

I felt his grip loosen and he reluctantly, pulled his mouth away from my neck, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I felt like killing him. I picked up a vase off the dresser and threw it at him. He dodged it expertly, smiling. It smashed against the wall, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Now, don't do that!" he said, catching the clothes hanger I flung across the room at him. I muttered something unintelligent.

I looked for something else to throw at him, he grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes.

"Sophie, stop." he said firmly. I stared him back in the eyes.

"What the hell were you doing?" I demanded, pulling my wrists out of his grip. "You bit me!" I said horrified.

"I know, I was hungry." he said, going over to the chair in the corner of my room and sitting down.

I suddenly thought back to books that Gran had read to me when I was younger and went over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room and pulled of the book 'Dracula.' I threw it at him and sat down on the bed.

"Dracula by Bram Stoker, yes a very interesting choice." he said flicking through the pages.

"Is that what you are?" I asked, the similarities where huge.

He flashed me a smile. "Why, yes, except for a few minor details." he said.

I held my breath. "But, vampire's don't exist." I said adamant to believe the facts.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Earlier today I could have cofindently answered this question, but now I wasn't so sure.

I looked him in the eyes, he held my gaze, an evil glint seemed to flash across those two endless pools of darkness.

"Explain everything, now." I said, lying down on the bed.

His lips curled up into a cruel smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy...:D Here's chapter four...enjoy! :) xxx**

**Chapter Four. **

I lay patiently on the bed waiting for him to start explaining. It was like some kind of horror story. A girl lying in her room with a...vampire.

"Well." he began smiling. " I was born in Italy, during the Renaissance."

I gasped. "During the Renaissance?"

He grinned. "Yes, I'm that old."

I wondered how old, but didn't really want to know the answer.

"Anyway, as I was saying, during the Renaissance, I was born the elder son to Guiseppe Salvatore."

"You said you had no siblings." I said, confused.

"Well, I lied." he said. "And please stop interrupting me, or else I won't tell you anymore." he said seriously.

"Oh, okay, sorry." I said smiling, he smiled back and carried on.

"I have a younger brother named Stefan and yes he goes to your school." he said before I could ask.

"I loved my mother very dearly, but due to Stefan, she died." he said darkly.

"Sorry for interrupting, but how did he kill her?" I asked.

"By being born." he replied. "The fact that he was born killed her, she never fully recovered from his birth and died a few hours later." he said, he almost, had a sad look in his eyes, I felt pity for him.

"I still hate him to this very day." he said coldly. "You will find out later, how much reason I have to hate him."

I just looked at him, I wondered how long he could hold a grudge, for centuries by the looks of it.

"My father always tended to favour Stefan, he considered me rebellious." he said.

"Of course you were rebellious,you had just lost your mother who you loved and now your father was choosing favourites, you probably felt unloved." I said feeling sympathy for him, I also felt a little empathy as my own mother obviously didn't love me and neither did my father, so I knew why he would be rebellious.

"Yes, at the time I did feel unloved, I suppose." he said taking a short moment to continue the story.

"One day when I was older, I announced to my father that I was quitting University. He was furious, he had a temper and I always seemed to make him show it. He said he didn't want his friends knowing that I was a _scioparto_, a ne'er do well, an idler who makes no useful contribution to Florence.

He shouted at me, sending the servants edging away, he was working himself up into a rage. He carried on to shout that it was bad enough that when I _was_ at school that I wasted my time and his money, saying he knew about the gambling, the jousting and the women and if it wasn't for my secretary any my tutors I would be failing every course. He wouldn't stop asking why I meant to utterly disgrace him."

I looked at him, he did sound quiet a rebellion. "Why did you drop out of University?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose it was for attention, Stefan got it all because he was so perfect and polite and I wasn't just going to change my personality so my father would like me, so I tried to get his attention other ways. I thought that maybe if I started failing my classes he would help me, maybe tutor me a bit. I gambled out of boredom and the women were just a distraction. It wasn't like I purposely disgraced him, I knew I was distrespectful, but I couldn't just stand there and let him humiliate me and put me down in front of people so I decided to talk back, stand up for myself a bit and the whole time, I was still grieving for my mother. In those days boys weren't supposed to cry, so I suppose I never really let go of her, I just built up the anger and let go of it that way." he said, he almost sounded sad.

I looked at him, he seemed sad on the inside, but just bottled it up for so long, that he came across as a mean and angry person. "Have you let go of it yet?" I asked looking at him, his eyelashes were so long and his eyes almost looked like there was no iris just all pupil.

"No, not really." he said quickly. "Can I carry on with the story now?" he asked, he obviously didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." I said, giving him a smile.

"After that he grabbed my chin, I didn't wince, I wasn't scared of him. I know he was my father, but who did he think he was grabbing me like that. We locked eyes, glaring at each other. The whole time Stefan had just stood there watching, I suppose at the time I felt a bit sorry for him,he had to grow up listening to my father and I bickering, but it was his fault, if he wasn't born, mother wouldn't have died and there would have been less arguments."

I looked at him disgraced, he couldn't really mean that he wishes his brother was never born.

"Anyway, whilst this was all going on, the most beautiful girl in the village had entered the room. Katherine von Swartzschild. She had golden hair and eyes the colour of lapis lazuli. Her father Baron von Swartzschild had brought her over from Germany, hoping it would help her recover from an illness, and since that day Stefan had been different, always so happy and smiling." he said disgusted.

"It sounds like he was love." I said smiling. Damon suddenly looked angry.

"Don't get me started on the subject of Stefan and Katherine." he said, glaring at me.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"As I was saying, she was beautiful, her voice was so beautiful." I beg your pardon. I did not mean to intrude." she had said, when she looked over to my father and I, but Stefan quickly asked her to stay, staring into her eyes, like some sort of idiot." he said sounding disgusted, but I know that he was really jealous.

"My father also asked her to stay, releasing me out of his grip. Father suggested we have a special meal for Katherine's father's return.

Stefan looked delighted, until he saw Katherine was, smiling the sweetest smile at me."

"What did Stefan think of that?" I asked.

"From that moment he looked at me with what looked like hatred, like he wanted to kill me."

"I know how he feels." I muttered under my breath.

"Sophie, and another thing, vampires have excellent hearing." he said, smirking.

I blushed, he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Anyway, Katherine came towards me slowly, she looked magnificent in her golden brocade gown." he said grinning at the memory.

"I was happy that someone was picking me for once instead of Stefan, the look on Stefan's face was like he was being tortured as I held out my hand to her." he said smiling cruelly.

"Don't you think that was a bit mean, taking Katherine from Stefan?" I asked slowly, not wanting to annoy him.

"No, I don't!" he said nearly shouting and getting up off the chair. "She came over to me, not the other way round, so she picked me." he said.

"Okay, okay" I said not wanting to annoy him any further, I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"So how did you turn into a ..." I started, not wanting to say the word, it sounded too horrifying.

"A vampire?." he said laughing. "Well, I was just getting to that." he said.

"It finally got too much, three in a relationship, so one night we told her she had to chose, we let Katherine feed on us, it didn't hurt like it hurt you earlier, because I was feeding from you against your will." he explained.

"That night we met at the garden, the place we had decided, Stefan was already there, anxiously waiting for Katherine, she was late. After a few minutes she arrived, she was dressed in head to toe in white, she looked magnificent. She smiled at both of us, and said she would tell us what she had chosen, she held up her hand, the one that had that beautiful golden ring on it, the stone was almost the same colour as her eyes, lapis lazuli. We both knew that without that ring she would die." said Damon.

I looked at his hand and noticed he was a wearing a ring that matched the description, except it was silver.

He saw me looking at his hand, "Yes, I have one too, Katherine got them made for us, with this I'm able to go out into the sunlight without dying." he explained.

"She gave one to Stefan first, he thought that she had picked him, and so did I. Until she turned around and presented another one to me."

I listened curiously. How come she was picking both of them?

"After Katherine handed me my ring, it was so silent, not a sound anywhere. Stefan broke the silence by saying. "How can you give that to _him_? After what we shared." Damon looked angry saying this.

"He thinks that they shared something, but she came to _me_ she obviously already made up her mind." he took a moment before starting again.

"I pulled down my collar on my shirt to show him my bite wounds, he looked astoinished and bewildered, shaking his head. "But Katherine, you came to me." Stefan said adamant to believe the truth. Katherine went on to say that she had chosen both of us, she said she loved us both and that she wasn't giving either of us up, she said all three of us could be happy together, forever." he said disgusted.

Surely that would never work, I thought. How stupid could Katherine be to think that she could live happily with two brothers?

"I was furious, how could she think that I could be happy with _him_, I said that I couldn't stand the sight of him and never wanted to see him or hear his voice again, he said he wished the same. I said to him to get his sword, so we could make it happen." Damon looked angry, telling the story must be bringing him back.

I gasped. "Is that why you said you killed your brother? Is that what happend?" I asked eager to find out.

"Just shut up and let me tell you." said Damon, he obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"Katherine stood there begging us to stop, putting herself between us, asking us to make peace. Stefan told her we couldn't, she either had to pick him or me, we couldn't share."

I looked at Damon, his eyes meeting mine. "How could she think you could share?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but whatever was running through her mind, made her think we could." Damon looked down at his ring, twisting it round his finger, touching the stone.

"Katherine started weeping and then ran away, leaving us together. Then we both put on our rings and I walked away from him."

I looked at him confused. "So you walked away, you did the right thing." I said smiling.

He glared at me, and I immediately stopped smiling, knowing that I spoke too soon.

He took a deep breath and continued. "There was this irrestiable need. It felt like my veins were dry, like they were a dry desert in need of rain.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to give in. I bit the first person I could find, a maid, the warm moisture quickly quenched the thirst. I felt amazing. I went to look for Katherine , but the maid Gurden wouldn't let me in, she said Katherine was asleep. Then Stefan came down to Katherine's chambers, searching for her, he pounded on the door, the maid, Gurden opened the door again , her face was just as blank as it had been when she answered the door to me. She looked at Stefan and then at me over Stefan's shoulder. She explained that she didn't tell me, but she would tell Stefan, that Katherine wasn't there, she went out early that morning for a walk in the gardens, to think." he stopped briefly, looking at me and out the window into the darkness and continued.

"She said that Katherine had been very unhappy last night, that she wept all night long. I felt a sudden wave of worry and concern, it was our fault she was so unhappy. Stefan turned to me and said we had to find Katherine and I nodded, agreeing with him. We searched the gardens calling Katherine's name. We ran through the trees, calling and calling her."

I looked at Damon, his fists were clenched, wondering where the story was leading, it didn't sound good.

"I looked one way, whilst Stefan went a little way out on the grounds, we were both still calling for her, frantically searching." Damon had a pained look on his face.

I went over to Damon, tried to put my arm round his shoulders, but he shrugged it off.

"Sophie, go and sit down and let me finish." he said expressionately.

I obeyed him and sat patiently, waiting for him, to continue.

"I couldn't find her so I went over to Stefan, he was looking down at the ground at a pile of ashes and a dress and a piece of parchment, and over on a rock was Katherine's ring..." he said getting up and facing the window, his back to me.

I gasped, she took her own life, over two boys.

"I took the note and read it, I was furious, I couldn't contain my anger anymore, we were both so mad. Stefan picked up Katherine's ring, and I tried to take it, we fought over it. We said horrible things and cursed at each other as many words as we knew. We got back to the house and we both had our swords, we were fighting. I wanted to kill him, stab him and shred him to pieces." he said almost growling, his shoulders tense, his fists still clenched.

"Father was shouting from the house, we both tried harder, before he came, I had never felt this way about Stefan before, I had never hated him this much, I can't explain how much I wanted to kill him."

I took a deep breath, trying to take it all in, I got up off the bed slowly and touched his arm, trying to comfort him, he didn't brush it away.

"I was stronger and faster than Stefan, I always had been, Father was still shouting out the window, it distracted Stefan, he let my sword slip, past him and I stabbed it into his heart, I remember the feeling of triumph, as it went through his skin, the feeling of the sword going deep into him. Then he fell to the ground, and lay there dying."

I shivered, I couldn't believe it, he had brutally mudered his brother, he sounded so...evil.

"I went over to him and stood there and bent down to him, father's cries could still be heard and people were screaming, but I didn't pay attention to them, I just looked into his eyes, waiting for him to die. Suddenly out of no where, he must have gathered up some strength and he picked up his sword and stabbed me through the heart, the feeling was dreadful, it was so painful, I felt it going right through my chest and into my heart." he said.

"I woke up later in a tomb, we had enough of Katherine's blood in our system, to stop us from really dying, so we changed into vampires instead. Stefan was in there two, lying beside me, we were both so confused, we didn't know what had truly happened. Stefan was calling out for me, but I didn't want to speak to him, or anyone, I just needed some time alone, so I ran out of the tomb,into the night, finding my ring in my pocket and slipping it on. I didn't know what to do or where to go, but I couldn't go back, I just couldn't." he said shuddering.

I tried to comfort him, but I didn't know how.

"I later joined one of the Free Companies, where my job was to rob and plunder. I went across the country with them, fighting and drinking the blood of my victims, I needed something, to stop me from thinking about Katherine, or going back to the house, I needed distractions and fighting and killing people seemed to work, so I just carried on with it."

"I never really thought about Stefan, or saw or heard about him, until one day I wanted to find out where he was, to kill him for good, I decided to go back to Florence, I discovered that he was only feeding on animal blood, which fulfills the hunger, but doesn't make you as strong as human blood. It was easy to get into his mind where, he was so weak, that's one of the powers we have, we can feel minds, we can feel if that person is there and sometimes even their thoughts. I spoke to him in his mind, explaining to him that I was now the leader of my own company and I was coming back to Florence and explained to him, thatI wanted to kill him. I've only seen him a few times since and I still want to kill him, very much." he said coldly.

"He doesn't know I'm here at the moment, so you musn't tell him" he said looking at me with cold dark eyes, that showed no emotion, or humanity.

"I won't I promise." I said looking him back in the eyes.

"Ok, that's sorted then." he said, sitting down on the bed, I silently joined him.

"What else can you do?" I asked. "Besides from the mind thing." I was curious, to see if any of the myths were true.

"Well..." he said smirking. " Well there is the strength and quickness." he said smiling.

"All our senses are much, much better than a humans, I can control the weather, can transform into a crow or a wolf and we can do mind compulsion, which can make people agree with you or forget things, or whatever you want them to do, it all comes in handy." he said smiling.

I took this all in, so 'Dracula' wasn't exactly right.

"So no fangs, supernatural healing, garlic or crucifixes." I said trying to name off all the myths.

He laughed. "Yes, I do have fangs, they retract after I finished feeding, I heal much quicker than humans, garlic, nope I love to eat it, crucifixes, nope, but I can't remember the last time I was in a church. Oh and I almost forgot we have to be invited into a house where humans sleep." he said.

"How did you get in here?" I said confused. "I never invited you."

He smiled. "Like I said Granny let me in, I made her." he said winking.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" I asked concerned.

"No" he smiled. "Don't worry about her, she's a strong little lady."

I didn't even want to know what had happened, I might start throwing things at him again.

"I'll tell you what myth's are true, well obviously we are immortal, a stake _will_ most definatley kill us, sunlight will too without this." he said waving his hand with the ring on it.

"Fire will, that would kill anyone. Wooden bullets are really sore, but they don't kill us. We do **not** sleep in coffins, we don't turn into bats, we do need to sleep, we sleep in normal beds like everyone else, don't listen to Edward Cullen, and we definatley don't sparkle." he said laughing.

I joined in with him.

"Can you eat normal food as well?" I asked remembering my sandwich, my stomach grumbling.

"Yeah, of course." he said smiling, hearing my stomach.

I looked at the clock it was half ten, I hadn't eaten for at least nine hours! I was starving and tired and still needed to start my homework!

Damon saw me looking at the clock.

"I'm getting a bit hungry too." he said briefly glancing at my neck.

I looked at him with wide eyes, he did that famous smirk that's always on his face.

"Don't worry, not you" he said, I'm sure I heard him mutter under his breath. "Not tonight anyway."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where are you going to go now?" I asked him.

I waited for him to reply, but he didn't.

"Damon?" I asked, confused as to where he was gone.

I looked over to my window, that was wide open, I ran over and looked out, to see a massive crow flying across the night sky.

I was too exhausted to cook anything, I just grabbed a packet of potato chips and brought them up to my room. I looked in on Gran on the way up and she was fast asleep in bed.

I tried to start my homework, but was too tired and couldn't concentrate on anything I was doing, I was too distracted.

I gave up trying, and threw my books back into my bag. Hopefully they won't be too hard on a new student anyway.

I quickly got into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth, I clumsily clambered into bed, re-playing the last few hours in my head over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey..here's the next chapter :) Please review and tell me what you think :) enjoy... :) **

**Chapter Five. **

I woke up with a start, I hadn't even heard my alarm go off. I quickly jumped out of bed and got ready as quick as I could. There wasn't enough time for breakfast, so I just had a quick coffee and went out the door, shouting bye to Gran. I was in such a rush.

Stefan and Elena were already there, waiting for me. Elena, was just getting out the car, to come and see if I was still coming.

"There you are!" she exclaimed smiling. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Sorry, I slept in." I said, smiling a little smile, embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at me closely.

Stefan was getting out the car, obviously wondering if we were coming or not.

"Uh...yeah I'm just a bit tired, I was up late last night." I said, wondering if I looked that bad.

She smiled. "Up to anything interesting?" she asked.

"Uh...no not really." I said quickly, glancing at Stefan.

"Ok then, we'd better go." he said, putting his arm around Elena's waist.

I wasn't really comfortable being around him. It felt weird, that I knew his whole past and his secret and he didn't even know, that I knew.

I wasn't sure, if I could even handle speaking to him, especially because of what he was.

I wasn't able to get to sleep last night, even after I was comfortable in my bed. I closed my eyes, attempting to go to sleep, but I couldn't get the image, out of my head. It was horrible. It was...Stefan.

He looked like an animal, blood around his face, dripping down his chin, his eyes of a predator and at his feet, was the lifeless body of...Elena. I couldn't stand it, she didn't even know. The image was so lifelike in my head now, too lifelike for my liking.

The dream was coming back...

_Stefan was standing under an oak tree, looking over something, a humourless laugh coming from his mouth. _

_I slowly walked over, my palms sweating, my breaths coming in short gasps. _

_I approached him, and looked down to the pile of leaves, he was looking at. _

_Lying there in the middle, was a body, pale and covered in blood. _

_I couldn't make out the face of the corpse, it was so covered in blood, it was hard to identify, who it was. _

_I looked at the body, dressed in a beautiful white gown, so long it covered her feet. _

_I looked closely and could see, white golden hair, spreading out from the savaged face...Elena. _

_I started shaking uncontrollably, trying to hold in a scream. _

_The trees started rustling, a wind picked up. _

_Stefan's hair blew in the wind, he looked so calm. I tried to relax and tell myself, he didn't do this, he loves Elena, he didn't do this. _

_I looked around to see if anyone was there, if the culprit was still lurking around. _

_I couldn't see anyone, it was too dark anyway. _

_I looked back to Stefan...but he wasn't there. _

_I could feel someone's presence. _

_The trees were swaying in the wind, the leaves, blowing around Elena. _

_I heard someone calling my name, whispering through the trees. "Sophie.., you've stolen Damon from me!." _

_The voice repeated over and over again. _

_The voice sounded like it was to my right, I looked around but there was no one there. _

_I saw a flash of gold through the trees, I turned round trying to follow,it, making myself dizzy. _

_I became frantic, looking around. I suddenly had enough and turned round trying to run towards Wickery Bridge. _

_Suddenly someone was there blocking, my path. I gasped. _

_The girl, looked just like Elena, except she was different in some way. _

_She had the same hair and eyes, but her expression was different, it was sort of evil. _

_She laughed, "I've been looking for you." she said. _

_I began to scream, in terror. _

_"W-w-what?." I stuttered terrified. _

_"Elena stole Stefan from me, but we took care of her." she said pointing over to where, Elena was. Stefan was picking her up by the hair, getting ready to fling her into a nearby field. _

_"Elena!" I called out desperately. "Stop, you're hurting her!" _

_The girl like Elena, let out an evil laugh. _

_"Then you,stole Damon and now we are going to take care of you." she squealed, kissing Stefan on the cheek. "Aren't we Stefan?" she asked him, stroking his cheek._

_"Katherine, I've missed you," he said smiling. _

_I gasped. I let out a scream, shrieking "Katherine? Katherine? B-b-but how? No! No!" _

_Suddenly someone grabbed my hair, yanking my head back, exposing my throat._

_I screamed in agony. "You can have him, Katherine! You can have him!" I begged, tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_Suddenly, I looked over to a small tree and saw Damon, hanging there, by his neck, his wide eyes staring at me lifelessly. _

_I screamed as loud as I could. _

_Stefan was laughing. "At last I got what, I wanted." he smiled. "Your veins, your neck." he said his eyes dark, stroking my neck. _

_"No! Stefan! No! Please don't hurt me, please don't bite me please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, protecting my neck from his razor sharp fangs, that were reaching for my neck. "Please Stefan!" I sobbed, shouting in fear. _

Someone was shaking me. "Sophie!Sophie!" they were shouting worriedly.

I woke up confused, scared and crying. I was in the back of Stefan's porsche.

The door open, Elena standing there and Stefan shaking me awake.

I looked into his green eyes and started screaming uncontrollably.

Tears streaming down my cheeks, and my scream I couldn't get it to stop.

I brought my hands up to my neck, sobbing. "Please don't hurt me Stefan! Please!" I shouted in between sobs.

He slowly, leaned back, standing up. Concern over his, face. I couldn't look at it...I just couldn't. The screams still coming.

Elena got into the car, trying to calm me down.

"Sophie! It's okay, shhh. Calm down.." she said putting her arms around me, I sobbed into her hair, her hair...Elena!

I lent back looking at her. "Elena!" I exclaimed sobbing, hugging her tightly.

Stefan was looking in the window, his face looked pained and worried.

"No!" I shouted. "No! No!"

Elena pulled me back to look at me, she was shaking, she didn't know what to do.

"Stefan! No!" I shouted.

Elena looked over to the window, and reluctantly got out, looking back at me.

She went over to Stefan. I was still crying, but quieter now, just crying and shivering.

"Stefan, I don't know what's wrong with her." she said worriedly. "I think she's scared of you." she said confused.

"I don't know either, It's strange." he said, not able to meet her eyes, he kept glancing over at me.

"I don't know what to do, Stefan." she said, looking back at me.

I was starting to relax now, I just kept thinking happy thoughts, blocking out anything else.

Stefan hugged her and there was a brief silence.

"We're going to be late for school." he said looking at his watch. "We have five minutes."

We had pulled over. I had obviously been screaming in sleep, in the nightmare. No, I told myself, I can't think about it. Poor Elena, Poor Damon.

Fresh tears sprang out of my eyes.

Elena and Stefan were getting back into the car. Elena got into the back with me.

She hugged me gently, trying to comfort me.

I could feel my eyes slipping. I fought to keep them awake but It was hard, I couldn't go back there. Not with her, not with Katherine, I kept thinking. I started shaking again, thinking of her face.

"Sophie, wake up." said Elena firmly, shaking me. "Stay awake."

I had drifted off again.

"Are you okay to go to school?" she asked.

We were pulling up to the school car park.

I nodded not able to find my voice, I wasn't going to go home, I was too scared, to be alone, afraid that I would fall asleep into the horror.

She looked at me not convinced.

We got out the car, Stefan opening the door, looking at me closely, I shivered.

I gasped. Elena looked down at me worried.

"What?" she asked.

"I look a state." I said looking in the mirror. My hair was all matted and wet with tears and sweat, my fringe sticking to my forehead. My eyes were red and puffy, and so was my face. I looked like something out of a horror show.

I suddenly remembered it was Halloween tomorrow. My nightmare seemed to come at the right time I thought.

Elena looked at me and smiled."Come on." she said grabbing my hand.

I looked down at the floor, trying to hide my blotchy face embarrassed.

We went into the bathroom, a couple of girl were in the corner talking, Elena looked at them and they walked out briskly, giving us some space.

Elena looked in her bag getting out a hairbrush and make-up.

I just stared at my horrible reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly two girls came in the door, making me jump, I was on edge.

Elena looked up from what she was doing.

It was Bonnie and Meredith. They both looked at me.

"What happened?" asked Bonnie looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Meredith.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said my voice breaking, my throat dry.

They both looked at Elena for an explanation.

"I'll explain later." she said, looking at them.

I began to splash my face with the icy cool water, it was refreshing.

Elena brushed my hair gently getting out all the knots.

Meredith and Bonnie, just stood there, looking helpless.

"Can I help?" asked Bonnie, breaking the silence, everyone deep in thought.

The bell was ringing for the first class and everyone was hurrying to their classes.

"No, It's ok, We'll be ready in a minute." she said smiling. "You two just go to class."

"What classes do you two have?" she asked them as they were turning out the door.

"Math." said Bonnie groaning.

"Me too." said Elena. "What about you Meredith." she asked the dark haired girl.

"I have Geography." she said quietly.

"What do you have Sophie?" she asked looking at me kindly.

"Uh...Latin." I said, trying to clear my throat but it was really dry.

"With Matt and...Stefan?" she asked, looking into my eyes with her jewel like ones.

I nodded, picking up my bag off the floor and slinging it over my shoulder.

We stepped out of the bathrooms, the halls were deserted, we were late for class.

Meredith and Bonnie both looked at Elena with confused eyes, wanting an explanation and walked their separate ways.

Elena turned to me. "Are you okay now Sophie?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, trying to smile, but failed. I tried to clear my throat coughing.

Someone handed me a bottle of water. I looked up. "Thank you." I said, it was Stefan.

He smiled at me. "No problem."

He looked at Elena whilst I was drinking and she shook her head.

"Why don't we just ditch our classes this morning?" Elena asked looking at Stefan.

"Uh...I don't know." I said.

"Why?" asked Elena.

"I'm only new here, I have to make a good impression."

She looked at me. "Don't worry, they won't even notice."

I smiled. "Okay then." I was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about my Latin homework.

We walked out of the school, and came to a small park, a little way down the street. We sat down on a bench opposite a fountain.

We sat in silence for a while, all in our own little worlds.

"Sophie?" said Elena breaking the silence.

Stefan shot a glance at her. I knew where this was going.

"Hmmm." I murmured.

"Well, what happened earlier, were you dreaming?" she asked.

Stefan was looking at me, probably waiting for me to start crying.

"Yeah." I said quietly, they waited for me to carry on, but I didn't.

"You were talking, well shouting actually." she said.

I looked up at her worried. "What did I say?" I asked, panicking, did I say anything about the secret.

She hesitated and looked at Stefan, he was standing up now, looking at the ground.

"Well...you were calling my name a few times, you sounded worried, saying they were hurting me." she said.

I didn't really want to listen, I looked down at my hands, playing with a loose thread in my jacket.

She carried on. "You were screaming..." she said stopping briefly. " You shouted out Katherine, many times, over and over. Who's Katherine?" she asked confused.

I looked up at Stefan, his face looked pained and tortured.

I didn't answer. "Who's Katherine?" she asked again.

I couldn't say and I couldn't think of her face.

I got up quickly from the bench. Stefan's head snapped up.

I could feel the tears coming, I couldn't think of Katherine's evil voice and...Damon.

I gasped, feeling dizzy, I grabbed onto something next to me it was Stefan.

"What?" he whispered, he looked really confused and kind of...scared.

"I didn't say anything." I said, sitting down on the bench again.

"You did." protested Elena, standing up and looking at me. "You said...Damon?" she said not sure.

"No I didn't." I said stubbornly.

Stefan was looking at me curiously.

"You did." she argued. "Sophie, tell us who Katherine and Damon are" she demanded.

I looked down at the ground, thinking of something to say racking my brains.

"Maybe I could speak to her, alone." said Stefan, looking at Elena, and trying to smile.

She nodded and walked up the path, towards a statue, she looked over worried.

"Sophie." said Stefan "Look at me." he said, making me stand up.

I stared into his eyes and looked away again.

"Tell me what you now." he said. "Please."

I looked down at the ground shuffling my feet.

I sighed. "Everything." I said looking up at him, watching his reaction, he suddenly looked surprised.

"How?" he asked, I know he wanted to ask more, but he could only get out one word.

I thought suddenly panicking, an instinct told me not to say it was Damon.

"I can't say." I said, the first thing I could come up with.

"You said you know everything..." he said unsure.

"Yes." I said meeting his eyes and we both stared at each other.

"Even...Katherine." he said, whispering her name.

"Yes, even her," I said not wanting to say her name.

He thought for a moment and looked up at me and faked a smile.

"You know, what I am." he said, it wasn't a question.

I nodded. "I won't tell anyone." I said.

He tried to smile and glanced over to Elena.

I looked at him and felt sympathy for him, and suddenly realised, he was kind, he wasn't evil.

I reached out and I hugged him, his body went tense and then relaxed. "Thank you." he whispered into my ear.

I saw Elena coming over, she didn't like us hugging.

We stopped straight away and Stefan looked at her smiling, he kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at me and then at Stefan.

"She doesn't know who they are, they must just be people in her dream." he said, glancing over at me.

I nodded and smiled at Elena. She came over and hugged me.

"We'd better go back to school then." said Elena.

We walked back silently, Stefan and Elena hand in hand.

**So... what do you think? xxx :) Any advice or ideas are welcome :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy :D I hope you're enjoying it so far... please review :) xxx **

**Chapter six. **

We got back to school just in time for the bell ringing for lunch. We filed into the cafeteria with the rest of the students and met Bonnie, Meredith and Matt over at our usual table.

Stefan and Matt went to talk to someone teammates from the football team.

I slipped into a seat beside Elena.

Bonnie was sitting there, eager to know.

"It's all okay now, Sophie was tired and fell asleep in the car, she had a bad dream and was pretty shaken up, but she's ok now." she told them calmly, it all sounded quite silly, I felt a bit embarrassed.

Bonnie smiled and got up and gave me a smothering hug. "That's good Sophie. You had me worried." she said.

I laughed. "I'm fine." I said.

She sat back down next to Meredith.

Meredith just smiled at me, I had always been closer to Bonnie and Elena, it wasn't that I didn't get along with Meredith , I just didn't know her as go well.

We started talking about Halloween and the Haunted House the three girls had planned for tomorrow.

I was quite excited it sounded fun.

"What are you dressing up as?" asked Bonnie smiling a childish smile.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet." I said. "What are you guys being?"

"I'm being a druid priestess." said Bonnie, excitedly. She was so full of energy.

"A witch." said Meredith smiling.

Elena looked over at the boys and then lent in talking quietly. "Well mine's a surprise for Stefan, but you two already know." she said looking at Bonnie and Meredith, then she looked at me, her eyes bright. " I found a picture of this Renaissance dress in a book I used for my oral report and Aunt Judith is getting it copied for me." she said, beaming.

I looked at her speechless. "Stefan will absolutely love it!" I said enthusiastically, I hugged her smiling.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yes." I said, laughing, she couldn't of picked anything better, since Stefan was from the Renaissance himself.

"Thank you so much Sophie." she said. "I hope you're right."

Stefan came over to the table with Matt.

"What are those two being?" I asked looking at the boys.

"For what?" asked Stefan.

"The Haunted House." Elena said.

"A werewolf!" said Matt, laughing.

"Stefan's being Count Dracula." said Elena smiling.

"It was my idea!" said Bonnie.

I looked at Stefan he looked slightly amused, I felt the same way and I had a sudden urge to laugh, I couldn't hold it in.

I burst out laughing. Everyone at the table looked at me like I was some kind of crazy person.

I put my hand over my mouth trying to stop. Stefan looked at me, his lips twitching.

He let out a laugh and Bonnie joined in.

Elena, Meredith and Matt just stared at us.

We stopped, quickly, smirks still on our face.

"What was that about?" asked Matt.

"I just thought it's funny, it will suit him ." I said, smiling.

"I was just laughing at them laughing," said Bonnie, smiling.

"Oh." said Matt, confused. "Girls" he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" said Stefan laughing. "I'm not a girl."

"Oh, right sorry ." he said laughing, we all started laughing at the confusion at the table.

I realised I was so hungry and ate my lunch a bit too quickly getting the hiccups.

I went to go and get a drink of water.

"Hi, Sophie." said Caroline, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey Caroline." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Why don't you come and sit with us." she said still smiling, she pointed over to the table where she was sitting with Tyler and Dick.

"No, It's ok, I'm sitting with them." I said looking over at my table.

"If that's what you want, but they are so boring you'll have a lot more fun with us." she said staring straight into my eyes.

"Uh...no, I'll be fine." I said and walked briskly away. She was so annoying.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone, knocking their tray and food all over their jacket.

I looked up slowly, to see who it was, my face bright red. It was Matt.

"I'm so sorry." I said leaning down to help him pick it up.

He looked at me "Don't worry about it." he said smiling.

I suddenly realised this was the first time, I actually looked at him properly and he was quite good looking.

He had blonde hair, that was cropped short and honest blue eyes, his skin was tanned and had a slight tint of sunburn. He had a slender, athletic build, due to being Quarterback on the school football team.

He was wearing a blue parka jacket, jeans frayed at the bottom and scuffed shoes.

I realised I was staring at him and quickly looked away.

I got a tissue out of my pocket to clean the food off his jacket, I handed it to him.

"Thank you." he said smiling at me, his smile was...sweet.

I realised we were both looking at each other like idiots and I looked away blushing.

He began rubbing his jacket, trying to get out the stain with not much success.

We both went back to the table. Bonnie was snickering.

"What?" I said, suspicious.

"Sorry Matt." she said in between laughs, it was hard to understand her. "That was so funny." she couldn't breathe and her laugh came out silently.

We just looked at her. "It wasn't even funny." I said embarrassed, I felt clumsy.

She finally recovered and we went back to talking. The bell rang for class, we all went our different ways. I had French.

This was my least favorite class, I hated French. So of course it dragged on. At last the bell rang. The last few classes passed quickly and I went outside to wait for Elena and Stefan at the Porsche.

They came at last, I noticed Matt getting into an old Ford Sedan, it looked like a piece of junk.

We got into the car, talking briefly, I was still trying to think of something to dress up as for the Haunted House tomorrow.

Gran was gone to town with her friends and was eating out so I had the house to myself.

I went up stairs and threw my bag on the floor, and I flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

I decided to have a nice relaxing bath. I poured in some honey and lavender scented bubble bath and got in. It was lovely, the hot water was so relaxing.

I still couldn't think of what to dress up as.

It was getting chilly outside, but it was really hot inside, Gran had the heating turned up again.

I got out the bath and slipped on a small silk nightgown and went downstairs to watch TV

I flicked through the channels, and finally decided to watch a repeat of a _Glee_ episode.

I wasn't really watching it, I was thinking about tomorrow.

I looked around the small room, Gran had photos everywhere, of me and my Dad, and of me and her, and one of her and Dad when he was younger, she had a big picture above the fireplace, in a gold frame of her and my Grandfather on their wedding day.

Gran looked so...young. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress, which would have been expensive in those days and her curly hair, falling around her shoulders, it was auburn like mine. She looked a bit like me except she had light blue eyes.

Grandad looked handsome in a grey suit and black tie with a rose pinned onto his jacket, his brown curly hair framed his small face and his brown eyes twinkling under bushy eyebrows.

They looked like a perfect Bride and Groom. I suddenly had a thought, it reminded me of a movie I had watched one time, _Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. _It was my favorite when I was younger, I used to watch it with Elena all the time.

I could be a Corpse Bride for Halloween, I smiled to myself and started thinking about how to make the costume. Gran would help me later, if her hands weren't giving her trouble again.

I sat back relaxed, happy that I had thought of something. I enjoyed _Glee_, even though I had seen it before. After it was finished, I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

A dark figure was standing over in the corner, leaning against the fridge, he looked graceful.

"Hello, Sophie." he said smiling as he turned around.

"Not him again." I muttered under breath.

"Hey Damon." I said faking a smile.

"You look pretty tonight." he said gesturing towards my nightgown.

I blushed. "Err...thanks I suppose."

He moved away from the fridge and I opened it getting out some chicken and started making a sandwich.

"So what have you been up to today?" he said.

"Just school and stuff." I said. "Nothing exciting."

"Really?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded and brought the sandwich into the living room, Damon followed me.

I sat down and so did he. I sighed.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and then at my neck.

"Is that what you want?" I said.

"Uh huh." he said flicking through the channels.

"Could you please stop doing that." I said.

"Doing what?" he said smiling.

I sighed and snatched the remote out of his hand and threw it across the room.

He just looked at it and then at me.

"A little feisty today." he said smirking. "I like it."

I groaned how annoying could he get.

"Is that all you want." I said putting the plate on the coffee table. "You just come here to drink my blood and then run off to someone else to drink theirs?" I was getting frustrated with him just appearing.

"Pretty much." he said a cocky smile spread across his face.

"Damon!" I moaned. "You're so annoying, arrogant, really cocky and can be such a jerk." I blurted out quickly.

"Thank you." he said smiling. "That's why you like me." he smirked.

I had a sudden urge to slap him again, but I didn't.

I brought my plate back into the kitchen and started doing the washing up, he followed me again.

"Why are you following me?" I asked exasperated.

He just smirked. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked randomly.

I was caught off guard by such a random question.

"Uh..ok. I just need to do this first." I said pointing to the pile of dishes next to the sink.

He grabbed a towel and began drying the dishes.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

We finished quickly and went back into the living room.

I went over to the cupboard where we kept the DVD's .

I looked through them trying to find one Damon would like, I suddenly found one and giggled.

"What about this?" I asked holding up _Twilight_, but he wasn't there. "Uh...Damon?"

"Here!" he called from the kitchen, he came into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

I smiled at him, "You eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you think this was all for you?" he said taking a big handful and sitting down on the sofa.

I joined him and he laughed when he saw it was _Twilight_.

After fifteen minutes, he got up and turned it off.

"Sorry, Sophie I just can't tolerate vampires that sparkle." he said smirking. "It's weird."

I frowned at him and laughed.

He looked into my eyes, his were so beautiful.

He caressed my cheek, and kissed me briefly on the lips. His soft, cool lips locking with my, both moving together.

His fingers stroked my hair, twisting it around his fingers, we were kissing passionately, both in sync with each other.

He smiled a cute half smile at me, his lips still moulding around mine, he moved closer to me.

I felt his warm breath on my face, as he paused to look at me before continuing.

He undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it on the floor, I could feel his smooth skin, I shivered.

I could feel his warm skin against mine.

I heard a car door outside, but we took no notice, we stopped for breath, he looked deeply into my eyes and he gave a little laugh.

I could feel a slight tingling in my lips, I shivered with pleasure, Damon was hugging me tightly, I closed my eyes, our lips knew what to do.

I stroked his soft black hair, he was breathing quickly and deeply.

"Sophie?" called a voice, it was Gran.

We looked at each other and he reluctantly pulled away, sitting up. Gran walked into the room.

"Oh...Sorry dear." she said blushing.

Damon was putting back on his shirt . "I was leaving anyway, ." he said politely.

I looked at him, I didn't want him to go, but I didn't want to sound pathetic.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Night Sophie." he said in that velvet voice.

I just looked at his lips, dreamily. "Night Damon." I whispered. Then he was gone.

I was left with Gran which was a little awkward, she hobbled off into the kitchen to get some tea.

I went up the stairs and clambered into bed, I felt tired but couldn't get to sleep, I was so buzzed ,I felt like I had just drunk ten cups of coffee,

I lay there looking at the moon, against the black sky the colour of Damon's eyes, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Halloween today, I thought getting up out bed. I put on my favourite skinny jeans again and a dark pink hoodie with my uggs.

I went downstairs and had a bowl of Shreddies. Gran was watching the weather with Maggie on her lap.

I ate in silence , happy not to have to gobble down my breakfast.

For most of the car ride to school we talked about Halloween. Elena asked me to go to her house at about five school, so she could see my costume and we could get ready together. She was thrilled when I told her that I had came up with corpse bride.

The school was decorated with Halloween decorations, which made a few boys giddy with excitement about tonight.

School went smoothly, better than yesterday, we met up with the usual people at lunch. Classes today just seemed to drag on.

Probably because I was excited about tonight.

Stefan dropped me off home and soon It was time to go to Elena's.

"You'll never guess what happened last night." said Elena on the way up to her room. I smiled at remembrance of my own night.

"My diary was stolen." she seemed sad.

"It will turn up." I said trying to comfort her, but I knew and she knew that it wasn't likely.

"Bonnie's dog died too." she said, the news just got worse and worse.

"Oh, poor Bonnie." I said sympathetically. "I wondered why she was so quiet today."

Elena's Aunt Judith, brought us up some chocolate brownies, which we ate in silence enjoying them. Then we started to get ready.

Gran had made my costume while I was at school. It was perfect.

I quickly put it on and looked in the full length mirror in Aunt Judith's room..

It was a long gothic white gown that Gran had got at a store in town, we had made it look tattered and Gran had made stains on it too , she had cut a hole in the side of the lower chest and made some paper mache ribs.

She had also bought me a wig , that was blue and white that fell down below my shoulders and a elegant netted veil. I wore some of Gran's old white high heels.

I borrowed some of Elena's make up and Halloween face paint. I used some grey face paint to make dark circles under my eyes and put on some fake eyelashes.

I wore some red lipstick and powdered my face, arms and any other places exposed to make them paler. I smudged some fake blood onto the dress and trickled some onto my face. Then I grabbed my bouquet of dead flowers off the bed, it made it complete, I smiled at myself in the mirror.

I heard the door open and Elena walked in she looked beautiful.

"Elena." I gasped."You looked gorgeous." I sat down on the four poster bed.

She smiled, her little sister Margaret was right behind her.

"Hello Sophie." she said smiling.

"Hi Margaret." I said laughing, she looked adorable in her little white cat costume, with little velvet ears attached to her headband, it reminded me a bit of Maggie though, but since Margaret was so cute, I couldn't help smiling.

Elena went over to the mirror and spun around slowly. Margaret sat down on the foot of the bed. She looked at Elena with awe, she liked the dress.

"I wish I had a dress like that for trick-or-treat." said Margaret. I smiled at her.

"I like you best as a little white cat," said Elena, kissing her on the head in between her little cat ears.

Aunt Judith was standing in the doorway, holding a needle and thread. Elena turned around and looked at her.

"It's perfect," said Aunt Judith kindly. "We don't have to change a thing."

I looked at the dress with admiration, I also felt a bit jealous. I wished I could have been that pretty and had a dress like that.

The tight dress was ice-blue, which showed off her perfect figure. It had long,full sleeves that were slashed so that the white sleeves of the chemise underneath showed through, and the wide skirt brushed the floor all around her. It left her shoulders and neck bare. Her eyes were sparkling.

She turned away and looked at the old fashioned pendulum clock above the dresser. "Oh no, It's almost seven. Stefan will be here any minute."

"That's his car now," said Aunt Judith looking out the window. "I'll go down and let him in."

"That's all right." said Elena "I'll meet him myself. Goodbye, have a good time trick-or-treating."

I followed closely behind her, making sure I didn't step on her dress on the way down the stairs.

She opened the door, she seemed excited yet nervous. She stepped back and looked down.

Stefan stood there in his handsome tux and cape, he looked just like Count Dracula, I thought.

He probably thought he was seeing a ghost of Katherine, no, I told myself, I couldn't think of her tonight.

He took in a sharp indrawn of breath and stared at her, he looked shocked.

Elena looked up, she seemed disappointed from his reaction.

"You don't like it." Elena whispered, she looked like she was about to start crying.

He looked at her blinking and shaking his head. "No, no, it's beautiful. You're beautiful."

She looked at him confused.

"You look wonderful." she quietly.

"We'd better go." he said just as quiet.

Elena nodded and we went with him to the car. He looked distant and she looked hurt, the atmosphere was tense and I felt akward.

"You look very...scary." he said to me laughing with no expression.

I laughed trying to lighten the mood. "You look like a perfect vampire." I said.

His lips slightly twitched, but he didn't seem to be in the mood.

It started thundering as we drove to the school. It looked creepy and suited Halloween. The clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain soon.

I looked out the window, the darkness reminding me of Damon, I wondered where he was, I wanted to see his face and hear his voice, just so I knew that last night wasn't a dream.

We pulled up to the school and made our way to the gym. It had a good Halloween atmosphere. Everyone was walking around in their costumes.

Werewolves, zombies, Frankensteins...everything, the costumes were brilliant.

People came over and admired Elena's dress and said I looked cool.

A witch in a tight black dress made her way towards us, Meredith.

"What is it, Meredith?" said Elena.

"Coach Lyman's sick," said Meredith "so somebody got Tanner to substitute."

"Mr _Tanner_?" , she didn't sound happy.

"Yes, and he's making trouble already. Poor Bonnie's just about had it. You'd better get over there." said Meredith.

Elena sighed and nodded and went over to the Haunted house tour, to the druid room, I went with her in case she needed help.

The tour was brilliant, we passed through the Torture Chamber and The Mad Slasher room, they had made it brilliant. I would have to ask them how later.

We went into the Druid Room, it was so realistic and brilliant, it was also a little spooky.

Bonnie was dressed in her druid priestess costume, it was really good. She was dressed in white robes and an oak-leaf garland round her head. She looked exasperated, like she was about to start crying.

"But you've got to wear the blood." she said to , begging him. "It's part of the scene; you're a sacrifice."

Elena looked at me, I raised my eyebrows. Poor Bonnie I thought.

"Wearing these ridiculous robes is bad enough." said . "No one informed me I was going to have to smear syrup all over myself."

"It doesn't really get on _you_." said Bonnie "It's just on the robes and the altar. You're a sacrifice." she said again.

"As for that." said , "The actuary of this whole set-up is highly suspect. Contrary to popular belief , the Druids did _not_ build Stonehenge; it was built by a Bronze Age culture that-"

Elena interrupted him. "Mr Tanner, that isn't really the point."

I was starting to get annoyed with , he was so stubborn and such a know it all, he was such hard work too.

"No,it wouldn't be to you." he said "Which is why you and your neurotic friend here are both failing History."

Why did he always pick on Bonnie? I felt like saying something back to him, but was interrupted by a firm voice.

"That's uncalled for." he said, it was Stefan. Elena turned round to look at him.

"Mr. Salvatore." said , he obviously didn't like Stefan either, by the way he said his name. I started to wonder who did he like.

"I suppose you have some new words of wisdom to offer. Or are you going to give _me_ a black eye?" he said.

I silently gasped, what was wrong with this man? He was so irritating, I was starting to hate him.

Stefan went up to the small man, standing face to face.

"No, I'm not. I think this whole thing is getting blown out of proportion. Why don't..." said Stefan quietly, I suddenly couldn't hear the rest, he was talking slowly and calmly, suddenly looked obedient. He was using his mind control.

A few people had gathered behind us, listening to what was going on, why couldn't they just mind their own business?

"All right everything's under control," said Elena to the few nosey people and they scurried off.

"Come on." she said to us. "Let's go up front."

We went through the rooms to the entrance where the visitors would enter.

I saw Caroline and Matt over at the entrance. Caroline looked stunning in her Cleopatra outfit and Matt dressed up as a werewolf was ogling at Caroline and it wasn't at her face.

We went over to them. "How's it going here?" asked Elena, in a voice that was obvious that she was trying to say it nicely, she mustn't be too fond of Caroline either, I wouldn't blame her.

Matt jumped and looked towards me and Bonnie, I noticed he didn't look at Elena, what was wrong with people?

"Everything's fine." said Matt he looked awkward.

"When Stefan finishes with Tanner, I think I'll send him up here," said Elena. "He can help bring people in."

"Finishes what with Tanner?" he asked indifferently.

Elena looked at him confused and surprised.

Suddenly the sky roared and a flash of lightning lit up the hall.

"I hope it doesn't rain." said Bonnie, which I think was a bit silly because it was a storm out there of course it was going to rain.

"Yes." said Caroline. "It was be such a _pity_ if nobody came."

I rolled my eyes, she was such a bitch.

She reminded me of a cat, sneaky, sly and narrow, green eyes.

Elena just gave her a look.

"Caroline." she said getting annoyed. "look. Can't you and I call it quits? Can't we forget what's happened and start over?"

She just looked at Elena as if she was speaking some kind of foreign language.

She stepped forward and gave a stare. "I will never forget," she said and she walked away.

"Caroline you're such a bitch!" I called out to her, she ignored it.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Bonnie and Matt were staring down at the floor.

Elena looked at me and stepped outside for some fresh air.

"Elena." I said following her outside.

"Sophie, please just give me a minute." she said.

I went back in and Bonnie raised her eyebrows at me.

"You look good." said Matt, looking at my costume.

"Oh thanks Matt, so do you." I said smiling and he smiled a half smile at me.

Suddenly a voice boomed through the gym. "All right, they're about to let the line in from the parking lot. Cut the lights Ed!"

It darkened and groans and laughter filled the hall.

"Better get ready to start herding them through." said Elena, Bonnie nodded and then she disappeared.

I looked at Matt getting spooky music ready that made a scary atmosphere.

Stefan appeared out of the darkness, he was barely visible.

"Everything worked out with Tanner." he said, he sounded tired. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well you could work here with Matt bringing people in..." she stopped in mid sentence.

I noticed the atmosphere was tense and Matt was bent down adjusting the volume not even looking up. What was everyone's problem? It was getting really annoying.

I looked at Stefan, he looked pale and exhausted.

"Or you could go into the boy's locker room and be in charge of coffee and things for the workers." She said, she sounded tired.

"I'll go to the locker room." he said, I noticed that he stumbled slightly, like he was limping.

Elena noticed it too. "Stefan? Are you alright?" she asked, she seemed worried.

"Fine." he said, straightening up. "A little tired, that's all."

She looked at Matt and I glared at him but he didn't notice.

"Show's on." he said and he melted into the shadows.

I walked around enjoying the tour, it was quiet spooky. Nearly every one of the the rooms made me jump.

"Hi Sophie." whispered someone as they went passed me, that velvet voice again, Damon.

I whirled around, he was dressed as what looked like a Grim Reaper, he wore black robes and he had his hood up so I couldn't see his face.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Coming to the Haunted House, you idiot." he said, I knew he had that smirk on his face, even though I couldn't see it.

"Stefan's here." I said, surely he would sense him here.

"I know, I'm keeping a low profile, he's too weak to notice anyway." he whispered and then he gracefully melted into the shadows, towards the Druid Room.

I went towards the boy's locker room to see Stefan. I looked through the door, he had just finished passing round coffee and was sitting down on a bench.

"Stefan." I called.

He looked up wearily. "Come here." I said.

He walked over slowly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh...nothing, just tired." he said, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Why? Do you need blood?" I said quietly.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Uh...no I used my powers and it made me weak, I'll hunt later." he said.

I looked at him, he really wanted blood now. "Ok then if you're sure." I said, he nodded and trudged back to the bench.

I looked at him worriedly and went back out to the gym. I suddenly heard ear piercing screams, they rang through the hall loud and clear. They weren't part of the Haunted House, some people froze looking around worriedly.

I ran towards the sound, it was coming from the Druid Room. It was Bonnie, she was looking down at , his face was pale and lifeless.

"He's dead." said Bonnie crying. "Oh, God, the blood's real, and he's dead. I _touched_ him, Elena, and he's dead, he's really dead..."

More people were coming through to see what was going on, I looked at 's pale face and lifeless eyes, they reminded me of my dream. I began to scream and other people began, then everyone was frantically pushing, trying to get out, knocking into things.

"Get the lights on!" Elena shouted. "Meredith, get to the phone in the gym and call an ambulance, call the police...Get those lights _on_!" her eyes were wide, but her voice was calm, she looked at me. I couldn't take my eyes of Tanner's face, I felt bad for thinking them things about him earlier, I felt bad.

The lights flashed on and the room was chaotic.

"Get all the kids out of here. Everybody but staff out." she shouted.

"No! Shut the doors! Don't let anybody out until the police get here." shouted a boy, he was dressed as a werewolf, I recognised the voice it was Tyler.

The doors all slammed shut.

A pirate said to Tyler. " You mean... you think somebody in here did it?"

Who would kill a teacher, I thought. No one in here did it. I suddenly thought of Damon, he had gone into the Druid Room, there was blood around , my face went pale, or it could have been Stefan, he was pretty thirsty, he needed the blood more than Damon.

"Somebody in here did it, all right." Tyler said, he almost sounded excited. He pointed to the fresh blood. "That's still liquid; it can't have happened too long ago. And look at the way his throat's cut. The killer must have done it with _that_." he said pointing to the knife.

I looked at it and felt the blood drain from my face. It was definitely one of the brothers, and they didn't use a knife, they used razor sharp teeth. Deep down I knew it was probably Damon, but I kept thinking of Stefan. I knew he only drank animal blood, but he was so weak.

"Then the killer might be here right now." whispered a small girl with blonde hair.

"And it's not hard to guess who it is." said Tyler. "Somebody who hated Tanner, who was always getting in arguments with him. Somebody who was arguing with him earlier tonight. I saw it."

I looked at him, he wasn't saying it was Stefan was he? He didn't know what he was, so why was he accusing him?

"Somebody who has a history of violence." he continued, it sounded like he knew Stefan's whole story, but how?

"Somebody, for all we know, is a psychopath who came to Fell's Church just to kill." he went on, it sounded like he was talking about Damon now. What did he know?

"Tyler what are you talking about?" asked Elena, asking the question that was on my mind.

Elena was mad, she was so angry at Tyler she stepped forward. "You're crazy!"

"So says his girlfriend- but maybe she's a little prejudiced." he said.

I felt like standing up for Elena, but I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"And maybe you're a little, prejudiced, Tyler." said a voice, I recognised as Matt, he was shoving through the crowd, he came and stood beside me.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you tell us what you know about Salvatore? Where does he come from? Where's his family? Where did he get all the money?" he said to the crowd. " Who knows _anything_ about him?"

People were shaking their heads, and murmuring, I couldn't just stand there, I knew the answers, but I couldn't pluck up the courage to say it.

The small girl with blonde hair who was wearing a kimono, whose name was Rebecca said. " I heard a rumour-"

Tyler interrupted her. " That's all anybody's heard, rumours! No one really knows a thing about him. But there's one thing I do know. The attacks in Fell's Church started the first week of school- _which was the week Stefan Salvatore came_."

I was furious, I didn't know what to say though, I just stood there listening, not able to speak.

"I'll tell you something else." he shouted, when was he going to stop?

"Listen to me! I'll tell you something else!" his voice boomed, then he began in a voice as if he was telling a spooky story. "He was _in_ the cemetery the night Vickie Bennett was attacked."

"Sure he was in the cemetery- rearranging your face." said Matt from next to me. That's why Tyler hated Stefan. Matt shouldn't have said that, I thought.

"Yes, and he almost killed me. And tonight somebody did kill Tanner. I don't know what _you_ think, but I think he did it. I think he's the one!"

"But where is he?" someone shouted.

"If he did it, he must still be here. Let's find him!" he shouted. Who the hell did he think he was!

"Stefan hasn't done anything! Tyler-" shouted Elena, I felt so sorry for her.

"Wait!" I shouted, everyone looked at me. "He's innocent! Ask me anything about him!" I pleaded, Tyler just looked at me. "He's from Italy, his family is dead and he comes from a wealthy family!" I said, answering his earlier questions, he just looked at me.

"Too late now!" he said. Elena just looked at me, she smiled weakly.

"Find him! Find him! Find him!" chanted the crowd,, they were becoming mob.

"Where is he Elena?" he said, then he looked over at me. "Or do you know Sophie."

I shook my head, I wasn't going to lead them to him.

"I don't know!" she said ferociously, she sounded like she wanted to cry but was too angry.

"He must still be here! Find him!" shouted a boy and then everyone was scurrying and shoving and chanting, trying to find him.

Elena looked over at me, then Matt. Her eyes were pleading, she wanted us to help her.

I looked at Matt and he nodded at me. We went through the crowd, pushing people out the way.

We went straight to the locker room, two boys were standing in front of the door but he distracted them.

I knew I wasn't allowed in but I did anyway.

I looked around and couldn't see Stefan anywhere, he was probably already gone, then I saw him in the shadows, sitting on the floor.

"Stefan! What happened?" Matt said worriedly, he bent down to Stefan.

"Stefan!" I said, wondering if he was okay or not.

Then he moved. I sighed with relief. I bent down next to Matt.

"Hey, you're ok, just sit up...slowly...easy. Are you all right, Stefan?" asked Matt.

"Yes." he replied. I looked at him, he looked ill, he was a ghastly pale and his skin was sickly, he had dark circles under his eyes. I'm not sure if he even noticed us, he looked totally out of it.

"Thank you." said Stefan quietly. I looked at him and smiled, he was polite in any situation.

"You may not thank me in a minute, Stefan, you've got to get out of here. Can't you hear them? They're after you." said Matt.

Stefan listened, but his expression didn't change, Matt looked at me concerned. "Who's after me? Why?" Stefan said confused.

"Oh Stefan." I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder, he obviously didn't do it, it was Damon, I wanted to tell him but I couldn't.

"Everybody. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you've got to get out before they come in here. There's been another attack, this time of Tanner, Mr Tanner. He's dead, Stefan, and they think you did it." said Matt.

I felt him go tense, I wanted to give him a big hug and reassure him everything was all right, but I couldn't, the outlook wasn't good.

He suddenly understood what was happening, he looked scared and horrified. Matt gripped Stefan's other shoulder hard.

"I _know_ you didn't do it and so does Sophie." he said, Stefan still looked horrified. "They'll realise that too, when they can think again. But meanwhile you'd better get out." said Matt.

I helped him get to his feet.

"Get out...yes" he looked angry now. "I will...get out."

"Stefan..." said Matt.

"Matt." he said looking him in the eye. "Is Elena safe?" he said looking at me and Matt, we nodded. "Good. Then, take care of her." he said, looking only at Matt.

He sounded like he was saying goodbye, why?

"Stefan, what are you talking about? You're innocent; this will all blow over..." began Matt, I nodded in agreement.

"Just take care of her, Matt." he said, he glanced at me.

Matt stepped back, still looking at Stefan, he nodded. "I will," he said quietly.

"Stefan." I called out, but Matt stopped me.

Stefan left quietly. I looked into Matt's blue eyes.

"Was he saying goodbye?" I asked him.

He looked at me, not sure. "Um...I don't think so." he said, not looking at me.

"Matt!" I said. "Poor Elena!"

He looked at me, his honest eyes full of worry.

I gave him a hug, he looked surprised, but soon relaxed hugging me back, I only realised then how much I needed a hug.

I hugged him tightly, thinking of Elena. "He's not leaving." said Matt reassuring me.

I looked up at him and his face looked certain, I believed him. Of course Stefan wasn't leaving, I reassured myself, if he did he would look guilty.

We stayed there hugging each other, both deep in thought, until we heard the sirens outside, Matt gave my hand a squeeze and I followed him outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy...I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter... xxxx **

**Chapter seven: **

The ambulances and police had arrived. Elena was standing with them.

We wasn't able to get to Elena but when Matt looked at her she knew that Stefan had got away.

At last the crowd turned to the body and we were able to get to Elena.

"Stefan got out all right," said Matt not looking at her. "But he told me to take care of you, and I want you to stay here."

"To take _care_ of me." she said shocked, I was expecting that kind of reaction, "I see." she whispered.

"Matt, I need to go and wash my hands. Bonnie got blood on me. Wait here; I'll be back." said Elena, looking at me.

"Wait Elena." we both tried to say but she was already gone.

We both looked at each other and waited for Elena, she didn't come back.

"She's probably gone to find Stefan." I said to Matt.

"Probably." he said quietly. "Do you want to me drop you home?" he asked.

"Okay thanks." I said smiling at him.

He led me over to his old Ford car, I got in the front.

We travelled in silence, I knew he was worried about Elena and Stefan.

I said thanks and unlocked the door. It was dark inside, Gran must be in bed.

I turned on the lights and went upstairs, I quickly got changed out of my outfit.

I couldn't believe that Tanner had died, and Stefan was getting blamed.

I sat there waiting for Damon, I knew he would come, I had to tell him what he had done, that Stefan was getting blamed.

Sure enough ,an hour later he came.

"Hi Sophie." he said.

"Damon! What the hell! Why did you do that?" I asked straight away.

"Do what exactly." he asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"You know what." I said, why did he always do this.

"Tell me." he said caressing my cheek.

I slapped his hand away. " Piss off Damon." I said.

"Well aren't we a little ray of frigging sunshine tonight." he muttered.

"What's wrong with you Damon? How can you be so..." I said through clenched teeth, tyring to think of one word that would sum him up.

"Evil? Mean? Heartless?" he said.

I just stared at him, I could feel the anger building up in me.

"Just get out!" I said trying not to shout.

"This is about that annoying teacher and my little brother, isn't it?" he said, standing up.

I just glared at him. "Why?" I whispered.

"That teacher tried to stab me." he said.

"You set up Stefan!" I said appalled, he had done this intentionally.

"If I seem to give a damn, please tell me. I would hate to be giving the wrong impression.." he said glaring at me, no humanity on his face.

I just looked at him, how could he be this heartless.

"Just get out!" I said, I couldn't take his little games anymore and I wasn't too comfortable with a murderer in my house.

"Don't be like that Sophie." he said coming over and trying to take my hand, I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I said, gritting my teeth.

He looked furious, he looked like a monster.

"Sophie, I'm not in a very patient mood tonight." he said, clenching his fists. "Don't make me angry."

"Get a life, Damon." I said. His lips slightly twitched.

"Leave me alone and don't come near me again." I slapped him, It got the message across last time, hopefully it would this time.

He looked so angry, I was scared.

He stared at me shooting daggers from his eyes, they were so black and evil.

I flinched, he looked so different, so mean.

"Sophie, I'm on the end of my tether tonight and you've pushed me too far." he growled in a heavy voice.

His face was full of anger, he was fuming.

I stepped back, he didn't look like the same person anymore.

His eyes flashed, he grabbed me by the arm, I heard a pop, I felt like he pulled it out the socket.

I screamed in agony, he threw me across to the far wall, which I hit with such a force.

It felt like glass, like I was broken everywhere.

I slumped on the floor, whimpering.

"I don't usually hit girls, but I was angry tonight. " he said crouching down beside me.

"People come and go ,Sophie... and the sooner you're gone the better." he whispered in my ear, then I felt a cold breeze blow through the window, and a flap of wings.

I woke up, my shoulder throbbing.

I slowly got up and looked in the mirror, everywhere was sore and aching.

My face was pale and there was a big gash in my forehead, and dry blood over my face, my shoulder was hanging at an awkward angle.

I touched my head and winced, it was still slightly bleeding. I probably needed to go to hospital, but I had never liked them, they made me nervous.

I went into the bathroom, It was eleven p.m, no school for me today.

I peeled off my clothes and got in the shower, my body was covered in bruises.

I thought back remembering his evil face and shivered, in anger and fear. I threw the shampoo bottle.

It came open and leaked all over the place, I groaned and turned off the shower.

I bent down, cleaning it up. I turned round to get a sponge, I slipped on the shampoo, whacking my shoulder off the wall.

I roared in pain, I slid down to the floor, sobbing in pain, I felt sick. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder, it was throbbing.

I sat there crying, looking at my bruised body.

It reminded me of being at home, of my Dad.

It reminded me of an incident a few weeks before I moved to Fell's Church.

_I was sitting on the sofa, waiting for him to come home. I didn't want to be awake when he got home, but I didn't want to be asleep. _

_He had said he was just going for a quick drink at the pub and he would be home in a couple of hours. _

_That was at five p.m, it was now two in the morning. _

_My stomach grumbled, he didn't leave enough money to call for a pizza and the cupoboards were nearly bare, except from his drink of course, he had stocked up on that. _

_I had found a box of biscuits, that had gone all soft, I ate the ones that looked edible, which wasn't very many. _

_I heard footsteps outside our door, it was Dad. _

_He dropped his keys a few times before he actually managed to unlock the door. _

_I sat up straight on the sofa, my shoulders tense. _

_"Sophie...my...little..prin..cess." he mumbled, stumbling over to the sofa, he sat down beside me. _

_His breath stunk, he tried to kiss me on the cheek, I pushed him away, his bloodshot eyes staring at me, dribble dripping down his chin. _

_I got up off the sofa, I started walking briskly to my room. _

_"Sophie, c..come...b..b..back." he slurred, not speaking properly. _

_I just kept walking, ignoring him, he kept calling me. _

_I ran into my room and locked the door. I knew the anger would come soon. _

_I heard him struggle off the sofa and stagger down the hall, he thumped on the door._

_"Get out now! Sophie!" he roared, able to speak clearly. _

_I shook, tears streaming down my cheeks, he was thumping on the door._

_I thought he was going to knock it down. _

_"Sophie, get out now, before I get my axe and chop down this door." he shouted followed by lots of cursing. _

_I looked up, shaking, I got to my feet and ran over to the door. _

_It wasn't an empty threat, he had done it before. _

_I shakily unlocked the door, he was standing there, his face was almost purple, his long black hair was falling into his face, his dark eyes, were like two pools of night, they were dark and scary. _

_He thumped me over and over, I just weeped silently, he finally passed out and stopped punching me, I dragged him into his room, and lay him on the rug. _

_My body was so achy, I passed out in pain, my body was covered in bruises. _

I looked at my arms now, they were covered in bruises. In a way Damon reminded me of my Dad, it was scary, they both had dark hair, dark eyes and a temper that could kill.

I heaved myself up, groaning. I dried myself as well as I could and put on my old sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I stood in front of my mirror, my hair dripping down my back, my head was still slighty bleeding.

I looked at my arm, it looked horrible.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go to hospital, I didn't want to tell Gran.

I sat there on the floor, sniffling, tears still dripping down my face.

I looked at my arm, I couldn't barely move it, it felt wrong.

It looked completely different to the other shoulder.

I went downstairs, Gran was napping in the sitting room, I went into the kitchen and grabbed some painkillers out of the cupboard.

I made myself a glass of water and went back up to my room.

After I took the painkillers, I sat in front of the mirror breathing deeply.

I pulled a chair over to the door and sat in front of it.

I grabbed onto the doorknob, hissing in pain.

I slowly leant back, I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

I relaxed, thinking of happy things.

Then I heard a click, and a sharp spasm in my arm.

I went over to the mirror, I looked at my shoulder, it looked level with my other one.

I tried to move it, I was able to but it, was still sore.

I grabbed a scarf out of my wardrobe and used it as a sling.

It was feeling alot better.

I looked at my head, it had stopped bleeding.

I got my ipod and lay on my bed, I put on my favourite songs, they relaxed me.

I lay there for two hours, so relaxed and happy.

I looked out the window surprised, it was snowing, on the first on November.

I smiled, I had always loved the snow.

I loved the excitement and the smile it put on most people's faces, it almost made me believe in magic.

My phone rang it was Bonnie.

"Hey." I said, in good spirits.

"Hi, Sophie, where were you today?" she asked.

I decided to tell her part of the truth. "I slipped and dislocated my shoulder." I said, looking down at my make-shift sling.

"Ouch, are you ok now?" she asked, I couldn't believe she was concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm back to normal." I said reassuring her.

"That's good." she said.

"So how was school?" I asked laughing.

She sighed. "Well...Stefan wasn't at school, the police went to the boarding school this morning, he's disappeared. They found his car abandoned out by Old Creek Road, they think he's left because he's guilty." she said all in one breath.

"He's innocent." I said, appalled, she didn't answer.

"Bonnie?"

"It doesn't look good." she said quietly, I clenched my hand around the phone, just wait till I saw Damon, he's going to be dead for real then.

"How's Elena?" I said sighing.

"Well...that's what I was ringing for, she ran out of her class today and nobody's seen her." she said.

"What!" I was worried, Damon could have hurt her.

"We're going to look for her. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said worriedly. I quickly put down the phone and put on a big fluffy sweater, jeans, my hiking boots and a my old coat,it wasn;t very warm, but It would have to do.

I quickly ran down the stairs.

"Going out in the snow dear?" said Gran.

"Uh...yeah." I said breathlessy and ran out the door.

Meredith's car was waiting outside, I quickly jumped in the backseat, it was cold.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked shivering.

"Probably near Old Creek Road, where Stefan's car was abandoned." said Meredith.

"That sounds like Elena." said Bonnie, her teeth chattering.

We quickly jumped out the car, it was freezing.

We trudged through the snow, I followed the girls, we kept walking through the graveyard, I shivered.

We crossed over a bridge, the wind was cold, my hair whipped my face.

We kept walking, it seemed like forever, it was so cold outside.

"W-w-where a-are w-w-we going?" I asked shivering, looking at the oak trees.

"There she is!" shouted Bonnie, pointing over to shape on the ground beside the road.

We ran over our legs numb.

Bonnie shook her. "Elena get up! Elena get up now!" she shouted shaking her vigrously, she looked up at us, her eyes wide. Was Elena dead?

I looked down at her pale face, she looked dead.

Bonnie was still shouting and shaking her. "Elena get up! Come on, Elena! Get up! We can't carry you!" she said, she was panicking.

I looked at Meredith, her usually calm face looked frightened.

Elena's eyes fluttered, she blinked, she look at Bonnie confused.

Bonnie stared at her, I sighed with relief.

"Bonnie," she said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping us look for you." said Meredith, she slightly turned to look at us.

I looked at her trying to smile, to reassure her she was okay.

"Stand up, Elena, unless you want to become an ice princess for real." said Meredith.

She was covered in snow, she slowly stood up, leaning on us for support.

We trudged back to Meredith's car, it was so cold.

I got in the back with Bonnie and Elena got in the front shivering.

I looked at her she was so pale.

I rubbed my hands together trying to get warm, I watched the snow swirl down it was getting heavier.

"What's going on Elena?" said Bonnie. "What did you think you were doing, running away from school like that? And how could you come _here_?"

Elena took a second to answer, then she shook her head, she quickly glanced at me in the mirror.

"Everyone's out looking for you." said Meredith. "The whole school's upset, and your aunt was nearly frantic."

"Sorry." said Elena quietly, no expression in her voice.

We pulled up to her house, Judith was standing at the door with blankets.

"I knew if they found you, you'd be half frozen." she said to Elena, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "Snow on the day after Halloween! I can hardly believe it. Where did you girls find her?"

"On Old Creek Road, past the bridge." said Meredith.

The colour drained out of Judith's face.

"Near the graveyard? Where the attacks were? Elena how _could_ you..." she said worriedly.

"We won't say anything more about it right now." she said trying to sound normal. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"I have to go back once I'm dry." said Elena, determinely.

I looked at her there was no way Judith would let her go back out there, she was crazy.

"You have to do nothing of the kind." said Robert, Judith's fiance. He had an annoying amount of authuority in his voice, like he was in charge of all of us.

"The police are looking for Stefan; you leave them to their job." he said, looking at each one of us.

Elena looked annoyed and worried and very very cold.

"The police think he killed . But he didn't. You know that, don't you." Aunt Judith was pulling off her sweater, Elena looked at us, looking for support.

"You _know_ he didn't do this." she said, pleading.

It was quiet. I nodded.

"Elena, I..." I started but was interupted by Meredith, I secretly glared at her.

"Elena, no one wants to think he did. But- well, it looks bad, his running away like this."

"He didn't run away! He didn't! He _didn't-"_ said Elena, she was hysterical. I looked at her, it made me upset to see her like this.

"I know he didn't" I whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

"Elena, hush" said Judith, trying to comfort her. "Don't get yourself worked up. I think you must be getting sick. It was so cold out there, and you only got a few hours sleep last night..." she said puttung her hand on Elena's cheek, feeling for her temperture.

"I'm not sick." she cried, she obvioulsy couldn't take it anymore. "And I'm not crazy either- whatever you think. Stefan didn't run away and he didn't kill Mr. Tanner and I don't care if none of you believes me..." she said, Judith trying to calm her down, she rushed her upstairs.

I needed to speak Elena alone, to tell her that I believed her and to see if she knew what Stefan was, I didn't know if I would get a chance, especially with Judith around.

She wouldn't go to bed, so she sat on the sofa in front of fire, with blankets covering her.

The phone didn't stop ringing, people were concerned about Elena.

We sat with her keeping her company, she looked tired.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Meredith. Elena shook her head.

I looked at her.

"Elena I believe you." I said, she smiled at me gratefully.

The two girls gave me odd looks.

I knew I wouldn't get a chance to speak with her, so I texted her asking if I could speak to her alone.

Meredith passed Elena her phone,after reading the text she looked at me confused.

"Uh...could I maybe speak to Sophie, alone?" she said quietly, faking a smile.

"Uh..sure. "said Meredith nodding her head, she hurried Bonnie out of the room, giving me strange glances.

I looked at her eyes, she was staring back at me. I didn't know where to start. I touched my neck, the marks were gone.

She looked at me her eyes wide, then she touched her own neck. Then she looked at me, she knew.

"How do you know?" she said quickly, frowning.

"Damon." I whispered.

She gasped. "Damon?"

I nodded. "Keep away from him!" she said through her teeth, she looked worried. "He's dangerous."

I looked at her, how did she know this? When did she meet him?

I touched the cut on my head wincing. "I know."

She gasped. "He..." she started, but Bonnie and Meredith came in.

"Elena you need to talk to us too." said Bonnie.

Elena looked away, someone had entered the room, it was Matt.

His blond hair and blue parka dusted in snow, he looked cold.

He looked straight at Elena, his eyes full of worry.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, she was being a bit rude. "Keeping your promise to take care of me?"

Matt looked hurt, I felt sorry for him. "That's part of it, maybe. But I'd try to take care of you anyway, no matter what you promised." he still loved ,I looked at his face covered in concern. " I've been worried about you. Listen, Elena -"

"Well I'm just fine, thank you. Ask anybody here. So you can stop worrying. Besides , I don't see why you should keep a promise to a _murderer._"

We all looked surprised, especially Matt. " You're not being fair." he said, shaking his head.

"I told you, you can stop worrying about me, and about my business. I'm fine thanks."

Matt turned to the door just as Judith came in with sandwiches.

"Sorry, I've got to go." he mumbled, he quickly left. I got up off my seat quickly and ran after him. He was crossing the road to his car. I grabbed his arm.

"Matt are you ok?" I asked, snow fluttering down into his hair.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Typical Elena." he mumbled.

He unlocked his car and got in, he nodded at me to get in.

I jumped in the front seat shivering.

"She's hurt you so many times." I said quietly.

He just looked at his hands.

My teeth chattered, he looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Sorry my heater doesn't work." he said smiling meekly.

I tried to laugh but it came out weird. "Its...o..okkkay." I tried to say, it was freezing.

He looked at me worried. I blew my hands trying to keep them warm, my coat was getting old and wasn't that warm.

"Here." he said shrigging off his jacket.

I shook my head. "No.. you'll f-f-freeze." I said, I was flattered by his concern.

He shook his. "I be fine." he wrapped it around my small coat, it was lovely and warm from his body heat.

"I'm gonna wait here. " he said slightly shivering. He only had on a thin sweater.

"I know that Elena will try to come out again, to find Stefan." he said looking towards her house.

"Surely she won't be able to get past Judith." I said, if she did she would be stupid to go out in the cold again.

He looked at me smiling. "Elena will." he said trying to laugh, cold air coming out his mouth, he was shivering.

I felt bad for taking his coat, but it was so toasty and warm.

I edged over cuddling up to him, trying to keep him warm, he looked down at me surprised.

He moved away slightly, but I think he was so cold that he couldn't resist anything warm.

His hands looked like they were almost blue, he was still shivering, I hugged him tighter.

We sat there both trying to keep warm, I could feel my eyelids closing, I was tired.

I felt Matt take a deep breath. "Sophie?" he said quietly.

"Mmmm." I said, my eyes closed, I was so comfy.

"I've always had this sorta crush on you." he said slightly going tense, I bet he was blushing.

I looked up at him, his cheeks were slightly tinted, I blushed too.

I smiled at him I didn't know what to say. He looked hurt by my reaction.

"Sorry is this awkward? We can still be friends right?" he said.

I quickly shook my head. "No, no Matt, that's really sweet. I've always had a soft spot for you too." I said smiling.

He smiled back, he gently kissed my head. I blushed, It made me feel warm and loved, not the same as with Damon, it was different.

He took my hand, his was freezing, I rubbed his hands between mine, trying to warm them up.

I closed my eyes, smiling. I was thinking about my new feelings for Matt, he was really sweet, he was so caring and kind compared to Damon.

I nestled into Matt, sighing contently, he stroked my hair gently, it was comforting, I drifted into a happy sleep.

**What do you think? Please Review. What do you think of Matt and Sophie? xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Someone was shaking me. "Sophie, wake up." Matt whispered.

I sat up, he was starting the car. I looked over to the house, the three girls were climbing down a tree next to the window, it had stopped snowing.

I looked at Matt, he was laughing under his breath, although he looked slightly worried. We waited for them to get in the car before following them, keeping a safe distance so the wouldn't notice us, Matt was still shivering.

I placed my hand on his, and he looked at me smiling, his hair was ruffled and wet from the earlier snow and he looked tired and hungry.

We got to Wickery Bridge and we both hopped out the car, Matt left the headlights on.

The riverbank was muddy, it didn't look like they were here. We walked across the bridge searching for them.

I looked at Matt he looked worried, we went back over the bridge, I couldn't see them anywhere.

I saw a big crow sitting in an ash tree about a metre away, he stared at me in a strange way, his eyes were black….Damon. I gasped in fear and nearly tripped, then it flew away into the night sky, Matt hadn't even noticed him.

Matt was sliding down to bank to look underneath, he gestured for me to do the same, helping me down.

There was a moaning sound, I looked at Matt afraid.

"What re you _doing _down there?" he said. So the girls _were_ under the bridge.

No one answered, he peered underneath. I didn't want to move because it was too slippery, my shoulder was hurting again.

"Elena? What are you _doing?" _he said. I thought it was strange, that they were _under_ the bridge, maybe the whole Stefan situation had made Elena a bit crazy.

"_Matt." _said Elena in relief.

I wondered if they were okay, I knelt down and looked under the bridge, they looked petrified.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" said Bonnie looking at me, then at Matt, her voice sounded scared but relieved.

"Trying to give us a heart attack? What are you out here for at this time of night?" she carried on, we had definitely scared them.

Matt was rattling change in his pocket, he looked embarrassed.

He didn't look at any of them, instead he stared at the river.

"We followed you." he said. I went over and stood beside him, I nearly slipped but Matt caught me, his arms around me, supporting me. I smiled at him.

"You _what?" _said Elena, she didn't sound happy.

He hesitated to look at her, but when he did he said. " I figured you'd find a way to get around your aunt and go out again. So I sat in my car across the seat with Sophie and watched your house."

The three girls looked at me, Elena almost looked like she was glaring.

"Sure enough you three came climbing out of the window. So we followed you here." he finished, he looked embarrassed.

Elena looked angry but there was another look on her face, it almost looked like guilt.

She got up and went over to him. "I'm sorry, Matt." she said quietly.

"About the way I acted back at the house, and - and about -" she didn't finish her sentence, I don't think she knew where to start.

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you just now." he said facing her, he accepted her apology, I wondered how many times she had apologised to him.

"Now could you please tell me what you think you're doing?" he said.

"Bonnie thought Stefan might be here."

"Bonnie did _not._" said Bonnie. "Bonnie said right away that it was the wrong place. We're looking for quiet, no noises, and closed in. I felt … surrounded." she said looking at both of us.

"What?" I said.

"Sure you did." said Matt, looking at her strangely, like she was mad.

"There were rocks around me, but not like these river rocks."

"Uh, no, of course they weren't." He looked at Meredith.

"What are you on about?" I said confused.

"Bonnie had a vision." explained Meredith.

Matt stepped away a little. I looked up at him, I was confused.

Bonnie had a vision? I didn't understand.

Matt nearly had the same expression on his face, but he didn't look confused, he looked wary, he didn't believe them, and I didn't blame him, neither did I.

"It's no joke," she said. "Bonnie's psychic." she said looking at both of us.

"I know I've always said I didn't believe in that sort of thing, but I've been wrong. You don't know how wrong. Tonight, she - she tuned in to Stefan somehow and got a glimpse of where he is." said Elena, she glanced at me.

I let it sink in, maybe Bonnie really was a physic. Until I moved here I didn't believe in vampires, I did now. I believed that Bonnie was physic.

"I see. OK…" said Matt, he was still doubting it.

"Don't patronise me! I'm not stupid, Matt, and I'm telling you this is for real. She was there, with Stefan; she knew things only he would know." said Elena glancing at me.

"She saw the place he's trapped in."

I nodded, even though It was hard to believe, I knew it was the truth.

"Trapped." said Bonnie. "That's it. It was definitely nothing open like a river, but there was water, water up to my neck. _His _neck, and rock walls around, covered with thick moss. The water was ice cold and still, and it smelled bad."

I shivered, it sounded like a drain or something.

"But what did you _see?" _asked Elena.

"Nothing it was like being blind. Somehow I knew that if there was even the faintest ray of light I would be able to see, but I couldn't. It was as black as a tomb."

A tomb did have water in it I thought to myself. I hoped that Stefan wasn't hurt, that Damon didn't do this to him.

"As a tomb…" said Elena shivering.

"But a tomb wouldn't be that wet," said Meredith speaking my earlier thought.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said.

"No…but I don't get any sense of where it _could_ be then," said Bonnie.

"Stefan wasn't really in his right mind; he was so weak and hurt. And so thirsty-" she said.

I opened my mouth at the same time as Elena, to try and get Bonnie from going even further, but Matt interrupted.

"I'll tell you what it sounds like to me." he said holding my hand.

The three girls turned around and looked at him, they had forgotten he was there. I saw Elena slightly glance at Matt's hand folded around mine.

"Well." said Elena, still looking at us, she didn't like us holding hands.

"Exactly." said Matt. "I mean, it sounds like a well."

Elena looked excited, hope flickered in her eyes. "Bonnie?"

"It _could _be." said Bonnie, she didn't sound sure. "The size and the walls and everything would be right. But a well is open; I should have been able to see the stars."

I looked up at the stars, they were so pretty. At home I was rarely able to see them because of the street lights.

"Not if it were covered." said Matt, thinking practically.

" A lot of the old farmhouses around here have wells that are no longer in use, and some farmers cover them to make sure little kids don't fall in. My grandparents do."

I had forgotten his Grandparents owned a farm in Fell's Church. I squeezed his hand, at least one of us was thinking straight.

Elena looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"That could be it. That _must_ be it. Bonnie, remember, you said it was _always_ dark there."

"Yes, and it did have a sort of underground feeling." said Bonnie, she was excited too.

"How many wells do you think there are in Fell's Church, Matt?" she said shattering our excitement.

"Dozens, probably." he said, my flicker of hope was disappearing.

"But covered? Not as many, and if you're suggesting somebody dumped Stefan in this one, then it can't be any place where people would see it. Probably somewhere abandoned…"

If somebody dumped him in ,I thought to myself. I knew who dumped him, and that _somebody _was Damon. I clenched my fist, I hissed in pain.

Four heads turned to me. "Are you okay?" asked Matt.

"Yeah fine." I said, I hated to be fussed.

"Is your shoulder hurting?" asked Bonnie, she gestured towards my scarf sling.

"What happened?" asked Meredith. Nobody had noticed it yet.

"I slipped and dislocated it." I said, I felt clumsy. " It's okay now."

Elena looked me in the eyes, she mouthed Damon. I nodded.

"Did you go to the hospital?" asked Matt.

I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"Sophie!" said Bonnie. "Why?"

I shrugged. "When we get back, I'll take you." said Matt, concern in his eyes.

I looked at him my eyes wide, I didn't want to. "I don't need a hospital." I said stubbornly.

He looked at me, he wasn't convinced.

"Please." I whispered.

He looked away. Great. Now I had to worry about Stefan, Damon and now this.

To my relief we went back to the Stefan situation.

"His car was found on this road." said Elena.

"The old Francher place." said Matt, still glancing at me.

It was silent for a moment, I had never heard The Francher's before, but by the looks on there face, it wasn't a nice place.

"Let's go." said Matt.

Elena put a hand on his arm. "You believe -?"

He looked at the river again. " I don't know what to believe," he said. "But I'm coming."

We split up, I got in Matt's car with him and Bonnie. Meredith was following with Elena.

I looked out the window, we were going somewhere abandoned, it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere. We drove up a little track road leading into the woods.

We got out, I looked around. I didn't have a clue where we were.

"From here we walk." he said.

Elena had a rope in her hand, lucky she was thinking practically too.

It was very dark in the woods. It was hard to see where we were going. Matt grabbed my hand, his was warm now.

The whole time Elena just stared. What was her problem? She had dumped Matt for Stefan, why did she care what he did?

I thought about Matt, how caring he was. I wondered if we had something between us, was it real.

We went through the undergrowth it was thick and bushy. Branches and thorns whipped us in the face. Matt tried to hold them back, but there was too many.

There was insects and moths flying around. We passed a tree that had the biggest cobweb I had ever seen, built by a big black spider, it's long legs….I shivered.

At last we approached the farm. The house was just rubble, it was taken over by weeds and bushes.

"The well would be somewhere out the back." said Matt, gently pulling me along.

We searched around the back, walking through the long grass and weeds that seemed to be everywhere. It was like a jungle.

Then Meredith called us, she had found it. We went over gathering around the square.

It wasn't how I had always imagined a well. It wasn't how they were on TV, it wasn't round with a little roof and bucket.

It was just a flat square, dug deep in the ground covered by a stone slab.

"It's been moved recently." said Matt, bending down and pointing at the dirt around the well.

"Let's get it off." said Elena unable to control her excitement.

The slab was really heavy, Matt couldn't lift it. All four of them pushed it, Matt wouldn't let me help.

It moved and when there was a gap between the slab and well. Matt used a dead branch to lever the opening, then they all pushed again.

As soon as the gap was big enough, Elena bent down, looking in.

"Stefan?"

There was no reply, we all looked at each other, worried.

Then at last there was a faint sound. "Who- ? Elena?"

"Oh Stefan!" said Elena relieved, her voice sounded so happy.

"Yes! I'm here, we're here, and we're going to get you out. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" she nearly fell in with excitement, Matt quickly grabbed her.

"Stefan, hang on, we've got a rope. Tell me you're all right." she said.

It sounded like he was laughing, followed by a weak voice "I've - been better, but I'm - alive. Who's with you?"

"It's me Matt." said Matt letting go on Elena.

He looked down into the hole.

"And Meredith and Bonnie and Sophie, who's going to bend some spoons for us next. I'm going to throw you down a rope… that is unless Bonnie can levitate you out." he said turning to Bonnie.

She playfully slapped him on the head. "Don't joke about it! Get him up!"

"Yes ma'am." he said, he sounded excited. "Here Stefan. You're going to have to tie this around you." Matt threw down the rope.

"Yes." said Stefan obediently.

It took fifteen minutes to pull him up, Matt wouldn't let me help again, but I stubbornly insisted that I wanted to help. It took all five of us.

Every time we paused for breath Bonnie would say. "Come on, Come _on." _she was as eager as everyone else to get him out.

Finally his hands appeared and Matt put his hands under Stefan's arms and hauled him up.

As soon as he was up Elena was holding him.

He looked awful, he was so still, he was just about breathing. His hands were covered in blood.

Elena lent back get a closer look at him. We all just looked.

He looked half dead, his skin was pale and there were black rings under his eyes.

She looked up at us concerned.

"We'd better get him to the clinic fast. He needs a doctor." said Matt quickly looking at me and then back to Stefan.

Of course he hadn't forgotten, I was hoping he would forget about my stupid shoulder. I was so annoyed with Damon, all my troubles were from him.

"No!" said a weak voice. Stefan slowly raised his head.

He stared right into Elena's eyes. "No…doctors. Promise…Elena."

I wondered if he didn't like hospitals either, but then I remembered if you were a vampire, a doctor would know the difference, they would probably keep him as a lab experiment.

Elena looked like she was going to cry. "I promise." she whispered.

Then Stefan went limp, he lay in Elena's arms unconscious.

"But he's got to have a doctor. He looks like he's dying!" said Bonnie, worried.

"He can't. I can't explain right now. Let's just get him home, all right?" she looked at me.

"He's wet and freezing out here. Then we can discuss it."

We all lifted up Stefan, I glared at Matt before he got the chance to stop me. My shoulder was killing me, but I didn't care, I needed to help Stefan.

We finally reached the cars and lay him in the backseat.

We were all wet and exhausted.

Elena held his head in her lap, we drove to the boarding house.

"Do you want you coat back?" I asked Matt.

Elena was too occupied with Stefan to notice us talking.

I looked at Matt, he was soaking, and his skin was pale, he looked freezing.

He looked at me, then at the coat. I started to take it off.

"No, I'm fine." he said, looking at my shoulder. "You need a doctor too."

I shook my head. "It's fine."

"It's not Sophie." he said concern in his eyes. "You're in pain."

I looked down at my hands, I wasn't going to deny it because it was true.

"Why won't you see a doctor?" he asked, he blue eyes staring into mine, his blonde hair wet and droplets of water from Stefan and the melted snow was dripping down his forehead.

I looked out the window, I took a deep breath. "I'm scared." I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled sympathetically, he took my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry." he said.

We approached the boarding house. "I see lights on." he said parking in front of the big building. "She ,must be awake, but the door's probably locked."

Elena gently got Stefan's head off her lap and got out the car.

I saw someone push a curtain aside, it was an old woman peering out.

"Mrs Flowers!" shouted Elena. "It's Elena Gilbert, Mrs. Flowers, we've found Stefan and we need to get in!"

Mrs. Flowers didn't move, she just looked down.

"Mrs. Flowers, we have Stefan." she said looking towards the car. "Please!"

"Elena it's unlocked already!" said Bonnie, she was over at the porch.

I looked up at the window, the light turned off. That woman was strange.

Elena, Meredith and Matt lifted Stefan out of the car.

We went in to the house, it was dark and the silence was eerie.

We followed Elena up the stairs up to the second floor. We went into a bedroom and Elena told Bonnie to open a door, it led up another narrow staircase.

"Who would leave their- front door unlocked- after all that's happened recently?" mumbled Matt, Stefan was heavy. "She must be crazy."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"She is crazy." said Bonnie, she opened the door at the top of the stairs. "Last time we were here she talked about the weirdest-" she said but stopped abruptly, she gasped.

"What is it?" asked Elena, looking into the room.

I stared at the room in horror. It looked like a tornado had hit it. There was clothes over the floor, trunks on the their side and their contents all over the place.

There was things everywhere, furniture was overturned and a window was smashed. There was a small lamp on in the corner.

The room was a total mess, everyone was lost for words. We all just stared around the room in surprise, except for Elena.

"_What happened?"_ asked Matt, breaking the silence.

They gently put Stefan on the bed. "I don't know for certain." said Elena.

"But it was already this way last night. Matt and Sophie will you help me? He needs to get dry."

"I'll find another lamp." said Meredith.

"No, we can see all right." said Elena quickly. "Why don't you try to get a fire going?"

Elena grabbed a dark terry cloth dressing gown out of the trunks.

We began to peel off Stefan's wet clothes. Elena was pulling off his sweater. She froze, Matt didn't notice, but I did. I followed her eyes to see where she was looking, his neck. It had been bitten, badly.

"Matt could you- could you hand me that towel?" she said, looking me straight in the eye, she was worried.

As soon as he turned around, she pulled off the sweater and put the robe on Stefan.

Matt handed her the towel and she put it around Stefan's neck like a scarf, covering up the bites.

"I'm going to get a doctor." said Matt, he looked at me briefly, then at Stefan's face. "He needs help, Elena."

Elena looked up worried. "Matt…no. He's - he's afraid of doctors."

Matt looked at me and then back to Elena, I looked down at the ground, listening to her.

"I don't know what would happen if you brought one here." she said, she looked back at Stefan rubbing his hands between hers.

It was silent. Elena was looking down at her Stefan. I didn't know what she was going to do, but we both knew that bringing a doctor wouldn't be a good idea.

She looked at me, her blue eyes burning into mine, then she looked at Matt.

"He's afraid of doctors, but a nurse might be all right." she looked over to Bonnie and Meredith, who were making a fire.

"Bonnie what about your sister?" she asked.

"Mary?" she said looking at her watch. "She had the late shift at the clinic this week, but she's probably home by now. Only-"

Elena interrupted her. "Then that's it. Matt, you go with Bonnie and ask Mary to come here and look at Stefan. If she thinks he needs a doctor, I won't argue any more."

Matt took a second to answer. "All right." he said sighing. "I still think you're wrong, but- let's go, Bonnie. We're going to break some traffic laws."

He took my hand and we went out into the dark landing. "Will you see a nurse?" he asked worried, Bonnie had gone on ahead and was nearly at the bottom of the stairs.

I hesitated and shrugged my shoulders, I winced. "I'm fine."

He looked at me, his voice was firm. "You're lying."

"I suppose so." I said quietly, he squeezed my hand and I faked a smile.

Meredith came down the stairs behind us, she looked annoyed but worried.

We got into Matt's car. It was still chilly outside.

He started up the car, the engine was loud. I looked at the speedometer, he was going at 120 kilometres. I grabbed onto the side of the door.

We pulled up to Bonnie's house. We rang the doorbell and a young woman who only looked a little older than Bonnie, her voice made up for her young appearance.

"Hello." she said looking at us.

"Mary, you have to help us!" said Bonnie.

Mary looked worried. "Come in." she said.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you need to come now."

"Why?" asked Mary confused.

"We'll explain in the car." said Meredith.

"Okay." she said. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yes." said Bonnie breathlessly. "Bring your bag."

Mary obeyed, looking at us she was very confused.

She got in the front and I got in the back with Meredith and Bonnie.

"Tell me what all the panic is about?" she said firmly.

"Well, we found Stefan down a well, and he's really sick." said Bonnie.

Mary looked concerned. "Why didn't you bring him to the clinic?" she said in disbelief.

"He's scared of doctors." said Matt looking at me in the mirror.

"I see and tell me his condition." said Mary, her voice had an firm and tone.

"Well he was still unconscious when we left the boarding house, he was freezing from the weather and cold water, he just looked really sick." said Matt.

"It doesn't sound good." said Mary quietly. "You should have brought him straight to the clinic."

"He wouldn't let us." said Bonnie quietly. "But he looked like he was dying."

Mary looked really worried. We pulled up to the boarding house and got out of the car quickly. We almost ran up the stairs, Bonnie in the lead.

I could hear a faint sound which sounded like _laughter._ Bonnie opened the door.

Stefan was sitting up in bed, he was awake and his skin had regained some colour.

"He's better!" said Bonnie, her voice was happy.

I smiled with pleasure, Elena must have gave him some blood.

Matt and Meredith were right behind me, they were smiling too.

Mary went straight over to Stefan and felt his pulse.

"So you're the one afraid of doctors," she said.

He looked at her confused, but then his face went back to normal. " It's sort of a childhood phobia." he said, he looked embarrassed.

I knew exactly how he felt, Matt was holding my hand again.

"Anyway, I don't need one now, as you can see." he said.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Your pulse is all right. In fact it's surprisingly slow, even for an athlete. I don't think you're hypothermic, but you're still chilled. Let's get a temperature." said Mary.

"No. I really don't think that's necessary." he said quietly, it looked like he was trying to compel her.

"Open up, please." she said holding a thermometer, he must be too weak.

"Here, I'll do it." said Elena taking the thermometer, as she took it, it smashed to the floor.

It looked like she done it on purpose, she probably did.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said, she sounded like she meant it, maybe it had been an accident.

"It doesn't matter" said Stefan. "I'm feeling much better that I was, and I'm getting warmer all the time."

Mary looked at the floor and then around the room. "All right." she said putting her hands on her hips. "What's been going on here?"

"Nothing much." replied Stefan. "Mrs Flowers is just a terrible housekeeper." he was a good liar, he was looking her right in the eye.

Mary didn't look too pleased, I held back a laugh.

She crossed her arms. "I suppose it's useless to hope for a straight answer, and it's clear you're not dangerously ill. I can't _make _you go to the clinic. But I'd strongly suggest you get a check-up tomorrow." her voice sounded professional.

"Thank you." said Stefan.

"Elena, _you_ look as if you could use a doctor." said Bonnie. "You're white as a ghost."

"I'm just tired." said Elena. "It's been a long day."

"My advice is to go home and go to bed- and stay there." said Mary. "You're not anaemic, are you?"

Elena did look pale and she looked very, very tired.

"No, I'm just tired." she said again.

"Mary, can you have a look at Sophie?" said Matt, I glared at him, he squeezed my hand.

"Why? Is she hurt?" asked Mary, five faces were looking at me, it was uncomfortable.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"No, she dislocated her shoulder." said Matt, I looked down at the ground.

Mary looked at me. "I'm fine, it's ok now, It barely hurts." I said, trying to convince her.

"Can I just look at it?" she said, smiling.

I looked at Matt, he smiled at me.

"Not another one afraid of doctors." said Mary.

I looked down at the ground blushing. "It's okay, I'm a nurse." she said.

I walked slowly over to the end of Stefan's bed and sat down, I took off Matt's coat and handed it to him and then I took off my own coat.

Mary gently took off my scarf sling and examined my shoulder, I winced when she moved it.

"When did this happen?" she said looking at my forehead, then at my shoulder.

"Last night." I said, looking back at her, she looked a lot like Bonnie.

"Did you go to the hospital?" she asked, looking at the scarf.

I shook my head looking over at Matt.

"Well, you should have Sophie, it's dislocated." she said.

"I thought I relocated it this morning." I said.

"No, whatever you did pushed it in a bit but not properly. I can pop it back in if you want?" she smiled at me.

My eyes were wide. I quickly got up off the bed. "No, I'm fine." I said.

"Sophie you need to get it fixed, I can fix it or you can go to the hospital."

I looked at Matt, I felt like crying. I didn't want to go to the hospital, but I didn't want Mary to do it.

"Will it hurt?" I asked Mary quietly.

She hesitated then, smiled kindly. "A little bit, but not much. It will hurt a lot more of you don't do something about it."

I went over to the bed slowly and sat down I was shaking.

"Now Sophie you have to relax, okay? Otherwise your muscles will be tense and it won't work."

I nodded. Matt was holding my other hand. I tried to relax at good as I could, it was hard.

Mary waited a few minutes until I was fully relaxed.

She took my arm, and told me to hold it with my elbow bent.

I took a deep breath, she bent my elbow and rotated my arm and shoulder in, then she slowly rotated my elbow and arm out.

I winced and Matt squeezed my hand. She took my wrist and pushed slowly, trying to get my shoulder back into the joint.

My eyes were going blurry, I squeezed Matt's hand. I tried to hold in my scream, but It was too sore, I was in agony. I made Bonnie jump slightly, Matt looked at me worried. I felt embarrassed.

I heard a clicking noise. "There." said Mary. "It's back in."

I sighed in relief, my tears I was holding back streamed down my cheeks.

Mary put the scarf sling back on, " just keep that on for a couple of days and it will be fine and take some Ibuprofen for the pain."

I stood up hugging Matt, my arm was still sore but it felt a lot better.

Suddenly soft lips were meeting mine, they were warm and smooth. I realised it was Matt.

He reluctantly stop kissing me and looked at me. I smiled. I forgot we had company. I looked around embarrassed.

Everyone looked surprised, Elena looked a bit jealous.

"Sophie?" she said.

"Matt." said Bonnie smiling. "I had no idea you liked Sophie."

He smiled. "Are you a thing? Like are you going out?" asked Bonnie excited.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. "Are we?"

I looked at his boyish grin, I beamed "If you want."

He nodded he looked happy. "Aw." said Bonnie grinning. "That's adorable"

We both blushed, Elena was just staring in disbelief.

"We can go home now, if Stefan's all right." said Elena.

Stefan nodded, looking over at me and then back to Elena.

"Give us a minute, will you?" he said and we left the room silently.

Matt dropped me home, it was late and Gran was asleep.

I went up in the room and got into my pyjamas and fluffy socks, I felt so cosy. Gran had left a hot water bottle out for me, I filled it up with hot water from the kettle and went up the stairs.

I opened the door and stared in disbelief.

Damon was sitting on my bed, a devilish grin on his face.

"Damon." I said under my breath.

"Sophie." he said smirking. "You and Matt?"

**So what did you think? Please review ****J**** x xx I will hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow! X **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey…thanks to LovelyGirthls, Mythgirl19, irocksockslikemonkeys , kiera266, damon-attic 14 and Midnight wolf -94 for reviewing ; )**

**Here's the next chapter….. Enjoy : ) **

**Chapter 9 **

I looked at him, I was so annoyed.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." I said.

"Well sorry, you're so irresistible." he said smirking,

"Just shut up Damon." I sat down on the bed.

He looked down at my sling.

"Thanks for that." I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Your welcome." he smiled a 250 kilowatt smile.

I sighed. "Are you aware you nearly killed your brother?" I stared into those black eyes that made me swoon.

He smiled. "Did I?" I smacked him on the head, I knew he did care about Stefan, he was just covering up his worry.

"Ow." he said rubbing his head.

"Why did you throw him down a well?" .

He looked at me surprised. "Throw him down a well?"

"Don't act dumb." I said exasperated.

"I did _not_ throw my brother down a well." he looked confused.

"Don't lie." I stared at him, he actually didn't look like he was lying.

"I'm not." he said quietly.

"Okay, well who did then?"

"I don't know. Is he okay?" he did care about him.

"He is now, he looked so pale and cold. They wanted to get a doctor to look at him, but he didn't want one, for the obvious reasons." I looked at him and he nodded.

"So in the end we had to agree to letting Bonnie's sister look at him."

He looked at me. "We?"

"Um..yeah. Elena knows, Stefan told her."

"Oh." he said quietly.

"Sorry about, um… well, you know." he said gesturing towards my sling.

I looked into those big black eyes that gave me butterflies. He wasn't very good at apologising.

"Okay, just don't _ever _do that again."

He nodded. "I promise. So when did you and Matt start getting so friendly?"

"Were you stalking us or something."

"No." he said laughing. "Just flying around."

"Why would you care anyway, you only care about yourself" I said, and he surprisingly looked hurt.

"So who's a better kisser?"

I sighed. "How do you know we kissed?"

"Remember, I have powers." he said winking. "So who is it?"

I shook my head. "That's not fair." He just smirked.

"So what do you think of the weather." he said changing the subject.

"I don't really like it because it's freezing…." I looked closely at him.

"Why are you asking me about the weather?"

"I'm asking you because I can control it, I did this." he smirked.

I just looked at him, I didn't know he was that powerful.

He laughed silently. "I know, it's a turn on isn't it."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I suppose it can have it's advantages."

He nodded and went over to the window to look out at the snow, as he got up a small tattered envelope fell out of his pocket.

I picked it up, but before I could see what was inside, he grabbed it out my hands.

He was glaring at me. "You dropped it." I said quietly.

"You were going to look inside?" he said annoyed.

"Sorry." I whispered, I didn't want a repeat of last time he got angry.

I was really curious to see what was inside, especially because he didn't want me to.

He put the old envelope back in his pocket, it was yellow from age and tattered.

I sat there quietly, I patted the bed and he came and sat back down.

He sighed and took out the envelope and handed it to me, I carefully took out what was inside, it was two pieces of heavy paper.

I unfolded the first piece of paper, it was an oil painting, Why would Damon have paintings in his pocket?

The first one was of a woman standing in front of some trees, holding a small baby.

The woman had dark black hair braided and put into a bun, her skin was porcelain and beautiful, she had piercing green eyes like miniature forests.

Her beautiful dress was made of rich brocades and rich-jewel toned velvets. She was wearing a red and gold chemise underneath the gold and brown dress, with a white netted shawl draped around her shoulders. She looked like a noblewoman.

In her hands was a beautiful baby with creamy white skin with rosy cheeks and locks of soft downy hair that was as black as ebony. The baby's face looked angelic. I looked at it's deep smoldering dark eyes, they were beautiful and familiar.

They were large and innocent with long lashes, they had a certain indefinable sparkle to them with a touch of mischief.

It was dressed in white gown that covered it's feet with an embroidered bodice, the neck was trimmed with fine lace, and he was swaddled in a white woven linen shawl.

I looked up at Damon and smiled. "They're beautiful, who are they?"

"That's me and that's my mother." he said pointing carefully.

"She's beautiful, she looks a lot like you." I said looking at the picture again. He just nodded.

"What was her name?" I said looking at his deep eyes, they hadn't changed much.

"Madelena" he said quietly, his shocking black hair was falling into his face, he was breathtakingly beautiful.

"That's a pretty name, she was beautiful."

He just nodded and handed me the next one, it was a smaller oil painting of two young boys and a man.

The man had dark curly hair and a dark beard, he had mud brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. It was Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon's father.

He was wearing a black sleeveless doublet with gold buttons down the front, with a white cotton shirt underneath and black cotton drawstring trousers, he had his hand on the eldest boy's shoulder , the boy was sulking.

The elder boy was obviously Damon, he looked around eight.

His straight dark hair was longer than it was now and his wispy fringe was falling into his alluring dark eyes, his lips were heart shaped. His skin was very tanned. He looked grumpy, he was pouting.

He was wearing a brown and cream tunic it was very simple but smart looking, he had a brown leather belt around his waist and was wearing brown leather sandals.

The youngest boy, it must be Stefan, was sitting at Damon's feet with a grin on his chubby face. He looked about two years old.

He had dark curly hair and rosy cheeks, he was also wearing a tunic, it was plain white, it was also very simple and he was bare foot.

They were standing in a magnificent garden in front of a large water fountain, the architecture in the background was magnificent, the sky was a clear blue.

I just looked at Damon, these pictures were amazing.

He carefully put them back in the envelope and put it back into his pocket.

"Where did you get them?" I asked curiously.

"After my father died, I went back to our house and I took these two paintings out of the frames, you're the only person who knows that I have them." he said pausing. "I think Stefan has one of Katherine."

I nodded, "They're so beautiful, it's nice that you have something to remember them by."

He nodded and got up off the bed, I grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't go, stay for a while." I said smiling.

He came and sat back down on the bed, he was very quiet.

We sat in silence for half an hour, the only noise was the clock on the wall and my breathing.

He lifted up my head gently, smiling my favourite smirk, he stroked my cheek, I could feel his cool breath on my lips, I parted my lips slightly and leant towards him, our lips pressed together softly, it sent my pulse racing, our lips merged together, so many thoughts racing through my mind. I stroked his silky hair.

We tugged away slightly, staring in each other's eyes, my breath ragged. I laughed silently.

"I love you." whispered Damon, his face looked kind, different somehow.

I looked at him, in disbelief and joy. I tried to reply but I couldn't speak, I just smiled.

He laughed and brushed my fringe out my eyes, planting a kiss on my cheek.

We sat there talking for hours, it was interesting talking to someone who had been around for hundreds of years, the whole time I was thinking of Matt, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Do you want me to drop you to school?" Damon asked me while I was eating my breakfast.

I nodded and put my bowl in the dishwasher. I rang Elena to tell her that I was getting a lift with someone else.

I got into his black Ferrari, it was so cool. He laughed when I smiled in admiration. He was a fast driver and obviously loved rock music, because he had the radio up full blast.

As we drove into the car park heads turned to look at the car, it's engine purring softly.

Matt, Elena and Stefan were standing over at Stefan's Porsche, they were also staring.

Damon gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I jumped out the car.

I started walking over to Stefan's Porsche, Matt wasn't there anymore.

"Hey." I said smiling. Stefan looked a lot better, his cheeks had regained their colour, but he still looked tired.

"Hi." said Stefan after a few minutes of silence.

"Was that…Damon?" said Stefan gesturing towards the Ferrari that was driving away.

"Yep." I said smiling. "Is that okay?" I said looking at Elena.

Stefan nodded his head. "Of course, I wasn't saying that. Just be careful Sophie."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, no point in arguing.

"He's dangerous, look what he done to you." said Elena.

Stefan looked at me worried. "Exactly, he has a bad temper, and Sophie , he's a player, just stick with Matt."

I looked at them frowning. "Who do you think you are?" I could feel the anger rising up in me.

"I'm entitled to see who I want." I said trying to keep my voice down and I stormed away into the school, I was fuming.

The day passed quickly, I didn't have any of my classes with Matt so it was easy to avoid him. I wasn't looking forward to European History, I had that with all of them.

Elena was sitting beside Stefan, she just looked at me and Stefan looked concerned, _again. _

Matt looked at me, I smiled at him, he looked away, the guilt made me feel sick.

I slid into my seat beside Meredith and I looked up at the blackboard.

There was a man standing at the board, he must be our new teacher, he looked very young, he had sandy hair that was quite long.

On the board he wrote 'Alaric K Saltzman' when he turned around he had a big smile on his face, he looked friendly.

The room was quiet, it was almost awkward.

Nearly everyone was sitting down except for Tyler and Caroline who had just walked through the door together, both grinning sly smiles.

"OK, to start off, why don't we put all these desks in a circle?" said the new teacher, still smiling.

"Come on, let's do it. That way we can all see each other's faces when we talk."

We got up out our seats and arranged the desk and chairs into a circle.

The new teacher took a chair and joined us at the table.

"Now." he said. "I know you must all be curious about me. My name's on the board : Alaric K Saltzman, but I want you to call me Alaric. I'll tell you a little more about me later, but first I want to give _you _a chance to talk."

"Today's probably a difficult day for most of you. Someone you cared about is gone, and that must hurt. I want to give you a chance to open up and share those feelings with your classmates. I want you to try and get in touch with the pain. Then we can start to build our own relationship on trust. Now who would like to go first?"

We all just sat there silent, no one volunteered.

"Well, let's see…what about you?" he said pointing to a blond haired girl, who was named Sue, she was in my biology class.

"Tell us your name and how you feel about what's happened."

She looked shy, but she stood up. "My name's Sue Carson, and uh…" she took a deep breath, she was very nervous. "And I feel _scared _. Because whoever this maniac is, he's still loose, and next time it could be me."

"Thank you, Sue. I'm sure a lot of your classmates share your concern. Now, do I understand that some of you were actually there when this tragedy occurred?"

Chairs noisily scraped the floor as people stood up, Tyler had a grin on his face.

"_Most_ of us were there." he said quickly glancing towards Stefan, others copied.

"I got there right after Bonnie discovered the body, and what I feel is concern for the community. There's a dangerous killer on the streets, and so far nobody's done anything to stop him. And-" he stopped in mid sentence, Caroline was glaring at him.

"OK, thank you. So most of you were there. That makes it doubly hard. Can we hear from the person who actually found the body? Is Bonnie here?"

Bonnie put up her hand and slowly stood up. " I _guess_ I discovered the body. I mean, I was the first person who knew that he was really dead, and not just faking."

Alaric looked at her confused. "Not just faking? Did he often fake being dead?"

I knew it was a serious conservation, but I had an urge to laugh it sounded funny that Alaric though Mr Tanner often faked being dead.

There was a few snickers around the room. I looked at Matt, he looked confused and Stefan was frowning.

"No- no." said Bonnie. "You see, he was a sacrifice. At the Haunted House. So he was covered with blood anyway, only it was fake blood, and that was partly my fault, because he didn't want to put it on, and I told him he had to do it. He was supposed to be a Bloody Corpse, but he kept saying it was too messy, and it wasn't until Stefan came and argued with him-" she realise what she said and stopped.

"I mean, we talked to him and he finally agreed to do it, and then the Haunted House started, and a little while later I noticed he wasn't sitting up and scaring the kids like he was supposed to, and I went over and asked him what was wrong, and he didn't answer. He just- he just kept staring at he ceiling, and then I touched him and he- it was terrible. His head just sort of _flopped…_" she sounded like she was about to start crying.

I stood up, and so did Elena, Stefan and Matt and a few other people.

Elena went over to her. "Bonnie, it's OK. Bonnie, don't. It's OK."

"And blood got all over my hand. There was blood everywhere, so much blood…" she sniffed, tears running down her cheeks.

"OK, time out." said Alaric. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to distress you so much, but I think you need to work through these feelings sometime in the future. It's clear that this has been a pretty devastating experience.

He got up a walked around the centre of the circle, Bonnie still crying silently.

"I know." he said, smiling again. "I'd like to get our student- teacher relationship off to a good start, away from this whole atmosphere. How about if you all come around to my place this evening, and we can talk informally? Maybe just get to know each other, maybe talk about what happened. You can even bring a friend if you want. How about it?"

There was another minute of silence, someone said. "Your place?"

"Yes…oh, I'm forgetting. Stupid of me. I'm staying at the Ramsey House, on Magnolia Avenue." He said writing the address on the board.

"The Ramsey's are friends of mine, and they loaned me the house while they're on holiday. I come from Charlottesville, and your principal called me on Friday to ask me if I could take over here. I jumped at the chance. This is my first real teaching job."

I rolled my eyes. That's why he's so strange, different from other teachers.

"Anyway, what do you think? Is it a plan?" he said looking at us.

No one wanted to say no, he was so kind and friendly, even if he was a bit strange.

Everyone nodded, and said yes.

"Great, then it's settles. I'll provide the refreshments, and we'll all get to know each other. Oh, by the way…" He said opening a book.

"In this class, participation makes up half your final grade." he smiled, _again. _"You can go now."

We got up out our seats and headed for the door.

"Would all the students who shared with us please stay behind for a minute?" called Alaric.

Bonnie went back in smiling grimly at me. Stefan and Matt had to go too, they had football practice.

"Wait for me." said Matt. "We need to talk."

I gulped. "Uh…sure, that's fine."

I went to my locker, I felt so bad, I didn't know what to say to him.

I threw my books into my locker, someone tapped me on the shoulder making me jump.

I spun around to see who it was.

"Sorry." said Matt. "I didn't mean to make you jump."

"That's fine." I said brushing my hair out my eyes. "Was football practice cancelled?"

"Yeah." he said pointing to the window, the sky was dark and grey.

"Nice ride you got to school today." he said, his blue eyes staring at mine, I looked down at the ground and nodded.

He lifted up my chin making me look at him. "Who was it?"

I couldn't look at his eyes. "Uh…just a friend." I couldn't let him know it was Stefan's brother.

"Just a friend." he said quietly, dropping his hand. "Is that what I am too?"

I looked him in the eyes. "No, Matt, I care about you."

"You kissed that guy!" he said raising his voice, he looked hurt.

Stefan and Elena were at the far end of the hallway, they glanced over briefly.

I looked down ashamed. "It didn't mean anything." tears welling up in my eyes.

He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't it? Did ours not mean anything either?" I could see tears in his eyes, he was blinking them back.

"Matt, I didn't mean for this, you weren't supposed to get hurt." the tears were streaming down my face now.

He looked down at the ground. Stefan and Elena were watching.

"Matt." I said, touching his arms gently, he brushed it away.

"Your just the same as everyone else, I'm only okay until someone new comes along, then you brush me away."

Stefan and Elena were coming over.

"You're just the same as Elena." he said the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He turned around and nearly bumped into Elena and Stefan, he just looked up at them and walked briskly away.

Elena looked hurt and worried.

"What happened?" asked Stefan coming over to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I couldn't talk about, I just walked away from them, Elena was calling me but I ignored her.

I started walking home, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I heard a soft purr of an engine behind me, I kept walking.

"Get in, Sophie." shouted Damon out the window, he stopped the car.

I opened the door, trying to wipe the tears away with my sleeve.

"What the hell happened to you?" he said, l probably looked a state.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I mumbled.

He shrugged his shoulders "Okay, don't tell me then." and he turned up the radio.

We drove in silence, Damon singing along to a Greenday song.

"There's a party tonight." I said to Damon as I got out the car.

"I know." he said smirking. "I'll pick you up okay?"

I smiled at him, his smirk always made me feel better.

I changed and had a shower, I felt so bad, I never wanted Matt to get hurt.

A few hours later I heard a car horn outside, I looked out the window, it was Damon.

I said a quick goodbye to Gran and went out the car.

"Hello." said Damon flashing a perfect smile.

"Hi." I said smiling as I got in.

He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. All in black _again. _

We arrived at the party, there was already people there.

A student greeted us at the door and we went in, a lot of people were here.

We went over to some people , I sat on a bar stool next to Damon.

Suddenly the whole room went quiet, I turned around, so did Damon.

Stefan and Elena had just entered, people were whispering.

"People often react like that when Stefan's around." whispered Damon.

I rolled my eyes. "This is your fault."

He pretended to look hurt, Stefan and Elena went over to Bonnie and Meredith and the conservation picked up again.

I couldn't see Matt anywhere.

"Let's see what they have to eat." he said glancing at my neck.

I glared at him and got off the stool.

There was a table full of food, I grabbed a paper plate and started putting things on it.

I took a handful of cheese puffs and placed them on my plate, they were my favourite.

I noticed Elena over the other side of the table.

I took some Pringles and looked back over at her, I nearly dropped my plate.

Damon and Elena looked like they were about to kiss, their lips were nearly touching, she tried to get away from him, knocking a bit of crisp bread flying across the room. Damon caught it quickly, demonstrating his quick reflexes.

"Easy, easy" I heard Damon say, he took the plate from her and took her wrist, he stroked it with his thumb.

"Easy. It's all right."

What was he up to? Elena looked scared, I walked over putting my plate on the table.

"Elena? Are you OK?" said Sue Carson, touching her shoulder.

"I think she choked on something," said Damon letting go of Elena. "But she's all right now. Why don't you introduce us." he said smirking.

"Elena, this is Damon, um…" said Sue.

"Smith." he said lifting a paper cup as if raising it for a toast. "_La vita."_

I went closer and stood beside him, he was up to something, he smiled down at me.

"He's a college student." said Sue, she looked at me briefly.

"From- University of Virginia, was it? William and Mary?"

"Among other places." he said staring at Elena, I put my hand on his arm, which Elena noticed.

"I like to travel." he was still looking at Elena, what game was he playing.

"He's just down for a few days." said Sue, still talking. "Visiting- friends did you say? Or relatives?"

"Yes." said Damon.

"You're lucky to be able to take off whenever you want." said Elena.

"Luck has very little to do with it." said Damon. "Do you like dancing?"

"What's your major?" asked Elena.

"American folklore." he said smiling. "Did you know for instance, that a mole on the neck means you'll be wealthy? Do you mind if I check?"

"_I _mind." said a quiet but clear voice, I turned around it was Stefan.

"But do you matter?" said Damon.

The two brothers faced each other, Stefan didn't look pleased, he knew that Damon was up to something.

I noticed that people were staring. That's probably what Damon wanted. He knew that if he made Stefan mad he would attack him in front of everyone and then people would say that Stefan was violent and he would get blamed for the murder again.

Damon's eyes were dark and cold, he looked like he wanted to kill Stefan.

Elena slowly stepped forward. "Stefan." she said holding his hand. "let's go home."

I looked at Damon. "Don't fight." I whispered, he looked down at me and then he stared at Stefan.

He was ready for a fight and I didn't know if I would be able to stop him, he didn't barely notice me, he was focused on the kill.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to stop him and I didn't want to get caught in the middle.

"_Stefan_" said Elena calling him. "Stefan, _please." _

I looked at Damon, he wasn't breathing. His body was on alert. He was like a predator, his body was tense. I looked up at him, trying to get him to stop. He was concentrating on Stefan's every move.

I looked over at Stefan, he seemed to be responding to Elena, he looked down at her.

"All right." he said quietly. "Let's go." they turned away and headed for the door.

I felt Damon go back to normal, his body relaxing.

He turned to Bonnie, briefly glancing to me. "And have you heard that kissing a red-haired girl cures fever blisters?"

Bonnie laughed, blushing, she was flattered.

I went back to the table and got my plate. It was raining outside.

Bonnie was still talking to Damon, laughing at everything he said.

I went and sat down on the bar stool again, Damon looked over at me and smiled.

"That was weird." said a sly voice from next to me, it was Caroline.

I nodded, pouring myself a coke.

"Stefan looked like he was gonna attack that Damon guy." she said in her menacing voice.

I nodded and got up, I didn't want to talk to her.

I heard a wolf whistle and looked over to the dining room, Damon was kissing Bonnie.

I stormed in there, putting down my drink. I grabbed his arm, Bonnie looked startled.

"Car." I said firmly, he looked at me smirking. "Now!"

The room went quiet, I didn't mean to shout that loud, Damon winked at Bonnie and turned towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: **

We walked to the car, it was pouring down.

I slammed the car door. Today had been a _very _bad day.

Since I moved here I had, met a physcopath vampire, who said he loved me, then he dislocated my shoulder, then Matt told me he liked me and then he kissed me, and then I kissed Damon and Matt saw, and now Matt was upset ,and then Damon kissed Bonnie! urghh!

My head felt like it was going to explode.

I turned to Damon, he was still smirking.

"What the hell, Damon!" I shouted.

He looked at me smirking. "I was just playing." he said trying not to laugh.

"Urghh! You can't just go around kissing people for fun Damon!"

He shrugged. "Why?"

I sighed. "It's not fair and you know why! I thought you were supposed to be the wise one here, since you've been around for about five hundred years!"

He started laughing. I just stared at him. "It isn't funny!"

"Well I would agree with you but then we'd both be wrong." he said smiling a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Then you nearly kissed Elena!" I said exasperated.

"I know." he said flashing a smile. "I didn't though, doesn't that count for anything?"

I looked at his beautiful face, his perfrect cheekbones that looked like they were carved of stone,his porcelain skin, his full lips, they looked so soft and sensual and his eyes were what I admired most. They were a beatiful shade of onyx, two pools of starless night, with the longest lashes I had ever seen.

His ebony hair, strands falling into his eyes, it made me forget how to breath. His lips curling up into a radiant smile, his white teeth perfectly alinged.

"Damon." I said quietly, my voice.

"Yes." he said stroking my hair, I flinched away.

"I'm sorry." I said the my vision was going blurry.

"What for?" he said, his dark eyes confused.

"I can't do this Damon." the tears streaming down my face now.

"What do you mean, Sophie." he said lifting up my chin, our eyes locking on each other. His eyes seemed to go on forever, like I could see into them.

"I can't see you anymore." I whispered tyring to keep my voice normal, my throat was aching but I had to do this.

He just looked at me not speaking. He whispered something which sounded like "Everyone leaves."

"No, Damon." I said sobbing , he was making it harder.

He turned away from me. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I clumsily got out the car.

He sped off not even looking back, I kept walking, the cold rain soaking my clothes, the tears streaming down my face.

I had no one now. I was good at pushing people away, I repelled them. My own mother didn't even like me, she left so soon, that I couldn't even remember her, then I finally got a step-mum and a little brother then they left , then I got my father put in jail, I was a _great _daughter.

I sat down on the grass beside of the road, hugging my knees.

Then I went and blew it with Matt and I was obviously not good enough for Damon because he went off kissing my friends.

I didn't want to break up with him, when I was around him it just sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't hurt him though, he had been through enough.

I knew it was best if I broke up with him, if I didn't both of us were going to get hurt.

I closed my eyes trying to block out everything. I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to be somewhere where I didn't have to feel anything, where I couldn't hurt anyone. I got to my feet shakily, my eyes still closed. I took a deep breath. "Sorry Gran."

I could hear a car approaching, I stepped forward. I felt scared, I didn't want it to be this way, but I needed it, it was for the best.

Anyway, it might be better up there, I will feel loved, and I won't be able to hurt anyone.

The car was coming closer, I turned to face it. I stepped on to the white line in the middle, the headlights were so bright. I shaking uncontrolably.

I heard the brakes screech, the wheels were sliding, the road was so wet. It was still coming, and it was coming fast. I suddenly felt dizzy, everything qround me looked distorted. I tried to stay standing but I couldn't, I let into it and slumped to the ground. This is it, my last few moments here, my last thought was of two beautiful black eyes.

I opened my eyes, it was white everywhere. I felt frightened, but also a bit excited. Was I finally here, was I dead. I closed my eyes and opened them again, I look around, the white was surrounding me. It was very unfamiliar. Maybe this is what heaven is like, just white. White is a peaceful colour anyway.

It was definitely heaven, I look around just one more time to be sure, everywhere was still white. It was so quiet, I sighed happily, it was all over. I hadn't even felt a thing. I wondered if I would see an any angels, or past relations or even Jesus.

I felt uncomfortable though, like someone was watching me, just standing there and there was a beeping sound. I looked over to the left, there was a small window, but it didn't let in any light, it was making wherever I was dark. My heart started pounding, maybe I was in hell. Why would I deserve to go to heaven, my pulse was throbbing loudly. I tried to make a sound, to see if anyone was there, but I couldn't make one. I noticed the beeping had suddenly got louder, it calmed me down a little to hear another noise.

I quickly closed my eyes, at least I could control that. I slowly opened them again, I look at the white. I try to lift my hand and surprisingly it moved, I tried to feel something, I put it up to my face. There was something big and plastic covering my face, I start to panic trying to get it off, it was trying to suffocate me, but something cool stopped me, my pulse racing even faster, I didn't know what it was.

Then something warm and sweaty touched me, I felt like screaming but no noise would come out. It grabbed my wrist, pressing it firmly. I tried to get away but it had a firm grip. It finally released me, my hands were shaking, I was so confused, where was I, had I gone up or down.

I opened my eyes again, it was hard they felt heavy. I looked to my right this time, and I stared in shock. There was three angels standing next to me.

The first one was beautiful, it's golden hair flowing down to it's shoulders, blue eyes staring at me.

The second was even more beautiful, it had dark hair and beautiful green eyes, that looked like they could see into me, that one scared me a little so I looked away.

The third one was lower, it looked like it was sitting down, it had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked so innocent, that was was definately an angel, and it was holding my hand. I pulled away and it looked at me confused, I reached out to hold it again, its warm hand meeting mine.

"Sophie." said the blonde angel, its voice was quite deep, that one was male. His blue eyes staring at me worried. I tried to speak, I wanted him to look happy, but only a moan came out of my mouth.

"It's okay Sophie, were here now." he said trying to calm me, stroking my hand. He squeezed it gently.

I opened my eyes wider, to get a better look at these angels, they looked familiar. I knew who they were.

"Matt?" I croaked looking at the one holding my hand, he smiled at me. "Are we there?" I whispered smiling weakly.

"Where?" he said confused, his blue eyes looked sad.

"Heaven" I said a bit louder, my voice sounded more normal.

He shook his head, his face looked anxious.

A felt a sudden pang of worry. I needed to know where I was, I needed to know if I had lived, I felt angry, maybe I was alive.

The beeping got louder again, the angel with the dark hair, looked at the thing that was beeping, I followed his gaze, it was some kind of monitor.

He looked at me worried. "You're in hospital." he said calmy.

I felt angry, the monitor getting louder, he looked at it worried, Matt stroked my hand, it calmed me down a little.

"Am I hurt?" I whispered closing my eyes.

"No." he said relieved. "You don't even have a scratch. You're just in shock."

I nodded. "Okay." I said sleepily, "Why am I so tired?"

"They had to sedate you when they were bringing you here in the ambulance, you were screaming so much." he said grimly.

I opened my eyes slowly. "How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours." he said looking at me closely. "It's felt like forever."

"What were you doing?" asked the dark haired one, Stefan.

"You just walked out in front of my car." said Matt, his voice sounded worried.

I just shrugged and closed my eyes. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

I nodded. "Yes." I said opening my eyes. "I was and you stopped me, you saved me.." I said ripping the plastic thing off my face, what I discovered was an oxygen mask. It made me angry, why couldn't they just leave me alone.

He just looked at me worried. "They were going to let you go home now." he said. "Just calm down or they won't."

I relaxed a little, I wanted to get out of here. A hospital meant doctors. "Thank you." he said gently putting the mask back on my face.

A small doctor came round a few minutes later and took my pulse. "How are you feeling?" his voice was jolly,like he was talking to a five- year old.

"Fine." I mumbled. He checked the monitor and smiled at me, he examined me, just making sure I had no injuries.

"You're free to go." he said taking the mask off my face.

I pretended to smile, Matt handed me a bag of my clothes. "Thanks."

I got dressed quickly, I wanted to get out here as soon as possible. Gran was probably so worried.

"Where's Gran?" I asked as I came out of my room.

"She said she was on her way." said Matt getting up off his seat.

He tried to help me walk but I brushed him away. "I can walk just fine." I said walking off to the elevator a bit too quickly.

They just looked at each other, I felt a bit faint, suddenly someone was supporting me with firm arms, it was Stefan.

"Careful," he said looking down at me.

I smiled at him gratefully and he let go, I walked a bit slower this time.

It was quiet in the Stefan's car, Matt glancing at me every second.

We finally arrived at my house. "Thanks." I said getting out, they all got out too.

I just stared at them. "I'm fine."

They looked at each other. "Suicide is serious." said Elena.

"I'm not going to hang myself or cut my wrists." I was getting annoyed, I hated attention.

"Just let us bring you in." said Stefan anxiously.

I sighed and unlocked the door, it was quiet in the house, I turned on the lights.

Maggie came out of the living room and rubbed against me, I shivered.

"Gran" I called. "I'm home."

I went into the kitchen, the three of them at my heels.

I took off my coat and rested it on the back of the chair, I went into the living room, she was asleep.

"You'd better just wake her up, tell her you're ok." said Matt.

"Gran." I said shaking her. Her face was pale and her hands were cold, her head just shook back and forth like a rag doll.

I shook her vigorously, "Gran, wake up!" I said tears streaming down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening.

"Gran!" I shouted, someone out their hand on my shoulder.

"Sophie." I turned around, Stefan's green eyes staring into mine.

Matt was holding her wrist, he shook his head.

The tears came, my body shaking. I grabbed the person nearest to me, I needed someone to hug.

I could smell leather, it was Stefan. I looked up at him, he gently put his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

I couldn't stop crying, the tears just kept coming. Stefan's jacket getting soaked with tears.

Finally I stopped, my throat sore, my hair wet. Elena took my hand and sat me down on the sofa, she looked at me with empathy.

She handed me a tissue, I wiped the tears away, my hand shaking.

I sat there in a daze for a few hours, I had no one now. Not a single person.

Everyone was gone, why did she leave me. I could have been with her today.

I looked up at them. "Why did you save me?" I said shouting making them jump. "I could have been with her."

I shouted at them, fresh tears streaming down my face. "Why?" I screamed.

Elena came over to me her eyes wide. "Shhh, it's okay." she said hugging me. She felt motherly. I hugged her my breathing getting slower, I was calming down a little.

She took my hand and walked me upstairs, I was in some kind of trance, I got into my pyjamas and let her tuck me into bed.

I closed my eyes, the sedatives hadn't fully worn off and I felt tired, I had an empty feeling. I didn't know what it was, but I needed something dark, something black.

**Poor Sophie :( What do you think? Sorry it's bit short :P If you have any ideas or suggestions just tell me :) Please review :) xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy :) School soon! :( Don't worry, I will still update it as much as I can :P Anway here's the next chapter... :) **

**Chapter eleven: **

I woke up, my throat was so sore. I remembered last night, an empty feeling in my chest, I went downstairs quickly. It couldn't be true.

I found a small note on the table.

Dear Sophie,

Sorry, I didn't want to leave you but I had to go to school. Stefan and Matt have gone away somewhere.

I will be over straight after school.

Take care,

Elena.

I threw the note back down. I couldn't cry anymore. I missed Gran so much, but I couldn't cry. I took a deep breath.

I poured myself a glass of water and sat down, staring out the window. Maggie was sitting outside the patio doors, waiting to be fed. I didn't know what to do with her, I had to take care of her for Gran.

I put the glass in the dishwasher and got out her food, it stunk, yuck! I turned round to pick up her bowl. I screamed and dropped the box of food. Damon was standing there.

"Sorry." he said picking up the box.

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged "I came to annoy you."

I sighed, I couldn't take his little games today.

"If I throw a stick will you go away?"

He laughed with no expression. "I haven't forgotten what you said yesterday."

I got a lump in my throat when I thought of yesterday.

"Forgive me." he said handing me a rose.

I smiled, he could be so romantic and sweet... I stopped myself from thinking any further.

"Please." he said flashing a smile.

I turned away from him and looked out the window.

"Where's Gran today?" he asked still holding the rose.

I swallowed, he didn't know. I turned round to look at him, the tears were coming again. I shook my head.

He just looked at me, he didn't know what to do. "I'm...err...sorry."

He put his arms around me akwardly, he smelt of leather and colonge. I nestled into him, his strong arms around me.

After a while he pulled back to look at me. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded, wiping the tears off my face with the back of my hand.

"Okay, umm...what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. I missed Gran's voice, and the boring stories and old songs she used to sing to me.

"Do you know the song 'Catch a Falling Star' "?

He nodded. "By Perry Como?" He started singing a few lines of it.

I smiled, "Well Gran used to sing that to me all the time."

He nodded. "Does she have it on cd or something? So you can listen to it?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so."

I went into the living room to look, Damon helped me.

He took out _Twilight_. "This is an insult to vampires." he muttered throwing it back in the drawer.

We couldn't find it anywhere. I sat down on the sofa exhausted, Damon sat down too putting his arm around me.

He started singing it softly, stroking my hair. My eyes closed, I drifted off into a happy sleep.

The doorbell woke me up. I was lying on the sofa with a blanket over me.

Damon was sitting over on the armchair watching a football game and eating an orange.

He looked over at me when he saw I was awake and then he went and answered the door.

I listened closely to see who it was. It was Elena.

She came rushing into the sitting room. "Sophie, Are you alright?"

I looked at her confused, I sat up. "Um..yeah, I'm fine. What's the big panic?"

"Me." said Damon coming into the room.

"Why did you let him in?" asked Elena.

I just looked at her and shrugged. "I didn't."

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Elena asked Damon, she was trying to keep her voice calm.

He nodded. "Whatever makes you happy."

I couldn't hear what they were saying, they obviously didn't want me too.

When they came out Elena looked a bit annoyed. "I have to go, Sophie, Damon's obviously so happy looking after you." she said, looking at Damon and then she just left.

I looked at Damon, waiting for an explanation. He just looked at me smirking. .

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, to purposely insult her."

"Damon!" I said sighing. My stomach grumbled, I was hungry.

He looked at me smiling. "Hungry?" I nodded, I couldn't remember the last time I had something to eat.

"Are you?" I said looking at him closely.

He laughed silently. "I had a beautiful waitress this morning." he went out of the room.

"Do you like spaghetti?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I went into the kitchen to see what he was up to.

He was standing at the cooker mixing something in pan. It smelt lovely. I peered into the pan, it looked lovely too.

"What is it?" I asked , my stomach rumbling again.

"Spaghetti alla Carbonara, it's tomato and bacon spaghetti in a cheese sauce." he smiled. "It used to be my favourite."

I set the table. "Are you eating?"

He looked over at me hesitating. "Uh...I suppose so, I haven't had this in like... I dunno about, one hundred years."

I laughed and got another spoon out of the drawer.

Soon the meal was ready, it looked so delicious I couldn't wait to eat it.

I tucked in, it was so tasty, he was a good cook.

"It doesn't taste as appealing as it used to." he said twisting it around his fork.

"I didn't think you still ate food"

"I don't much, but if I have a healthy diet of blood, I can eat anything."

I helped him wash up the plates and then we went back into the living room.

"Will you be okay here, I have to go and do some things." said Damon.

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Don't run in front of a bus or anything." he said sarcastically although he was being a bit serious.

I just looked at him, those two black eyes that I needed last night were here now.

He leaned in to kiss me, his lips nearly touching mine, I turned away.

"What's wrong, do I have bad breath?" he said smirking.

I shook my head. "I've already explained this to you." my voice was not as strong as I would have liked.

I wanted him to kiss me, but I couldn't. I couldn't get too close to him, I didn't want to lose him.

Those two onyx coloured eyes staring at me, I had to stop thinking about his eyes, I was getting obsessed.

My stomach was doing somersaults, I leant towards him. I felt a sudden spark, like static electricty. I pulled back sharply. He just laughed.

His lips moulding around mine, his hand on my back. When I was kissing him It felt like I could see into him mind and it was cold and sad.

He was covering up something, he was hiding it from everyone, he didn't want anyone to find out.

He looked so mean and evil but he had good inside him somewhere, he always kissed me so gently.

The whole time we were kissing, Matt's face was at the back of my mind but I pushed it away.

Damon kissed my neck, his lips so gentle. I shivered, his eyes were even darker from being so near to my veins. I could feel his breath on my neck, it was quite cold.

He came back up to my lips, kissing me passionatley. He always seemed to keep my mind off things, even Gran.

I woke up to noises downstairs, I was dressed in my silk night gown, I didn't remember much from last night. I quickly put on my dressing gown and went downstairs. I looked at the clock it was only six in the morning.

Damon was in the kitchen with a mop, there was water everywhere.

"What happened?" I looked around the place.

"The sink...kind of...broke." he said smiling meekly.

I sighed and started helping him clean up, my neck was quiet sore, I touched it and felt two little lumps.

"Did you bite me last night?" I asked trying to remember.

"Yeah." he said smiling. "I didn't even have to compel you."

I briefly remembered it now and sighed in annoyance , he was smiling down at me.

I called the plumber and got ready for school, Elena, Meredith and Bonnie were picking me up.

"I have to go." said Damon. "If you see Elena, ask her if she likes crows." he said smirking and then he was gone.

I just stood there confused. While I was standing there waiting for them, I thought about Gran. I had decided to have a prayer said for her at the church, she always said to me she didn't want a funeral she just wanted to get cremated , so I was respecting her wishes.

It turned out she had just died from old age, she was eight-eight. She had lived a good life and she had done almost everything she had wanted, she got married, had kids and grandchildren, she travelled and lived in a beautiful house.

I put in my earphones and put my ipod on shuffle, the song _Three Little Birds_ by Bob Marley came on. It was weird because it was like Gran had made that happen, it was like she was singing the chorus to me :

:_ Don't worry about a thing, cos everything little thing's gonna be alright. _

It made me smile and I felt a bit better, I knew that Gran was happy and I was gonna be fine.

At lunch Elena was standing at the office notice board staring at a piece of purple paper that said: LOOK IN PERSONALS.

Why had that got her so upset? "What personals?" said Bonnie.

Meredith was walking up to us holding the school's newspaer _Wildcat Weekly. _"Have you seen this?" she said.

We looked at it, it was an article in the personals section:

_I can't bear the thought of losing him, but he' so very unhapy about something, and if he won't tell me what it is, if he won't trust me that much. I don't see any hope for us. _

I was confused, what did this have to do with Elena? She looked so angry. I thought about if for a while.

"I could tell you weren't listening." said Bonnie to Elena, I quickly paid attention to what they were saying.

"I just said It still doesn't look like Da- like the killer's work to me. It doesn't seem like a murderer would be so petty." said Bonnie.

"Was you just about to say Damon?" I asked only looking at Bonnie. She looked at Elena then back at me and nodded.

"What are you blaming him for?"

Elena looked at me and sighed. "Well we think he's responsible for Tanner's death and that note in the newspaper, that's from my diary."

I knew he was responsible for Tanner but not putting bits of someones diary in a newspaper. "Why would he have your diary?"

Meredith looked at Elena as if she was asking for permission to tell me "Well to cut a long story short, one night when we was at Bonnie's house, Damon just appeared there and then Elena's diary was gone, we think he stole it."

It sounded like Damon, just appearing and then taking something.

"That sounds like him." I muttered.

"Anyway back to what Bonnie was saying, much as I hate to agree with her, she's right. This smells like someone sneaky. Someone who has a grudge against you personally and who really wants you to suffer."

Sneaky cat like eyes and blonde hair came into my mind, Caroline.

"Also somebody who's familiar with the school. They had to fill out a form for a personals message in one of the journalism classes." said Elena.

"And somebody who knew you kept a diary, assuming they stole it on purpose. Maybe they were in one of your classes that day you took it to school. Remember? When Mr. Tanner caught you." added Bonnie.

"Ms Halpern _did _ catch me; she even read some of it aloud, a bit about Stefan. That was right after Stefan and I got together. Wait a minute, Bonnie. That night at your house when the diary was stolen, how long were you two out of the living room?"

"Just a few minutes. Yangtze had stopped barking, and I went to the door to let him in, and..." she just shrugged not continuing.

"So the thief had to be familar with your house," said Meredith. "Or he or she wouldn't have been able to get in, get the diary, and get out again before we saw them. All right, then, we're looking for someone sneaky and cruel, probably in one of your classes, Elena, and most likely familiar with Bonnie's house. Someone who has a personal grudge and will stoop to anything to get you... Oh, my God."

We all just stared at each other, they had finally figured it out.

"It has to be," whispered Bonnie. "It has to."

"We're so stupid, we should have seen it right away." said Meredith.

"I did." I whispered but no one heard me.

"Caroline." said Elena, gritting her teeth, she looked furious, I wouldn't be getting on her bad side today, she looked like she would murder her.

Bonnie and Meredith had noticed too.

"After school." said Meredith, keeping the situation under-control. "When we can take her somewhere private. Just wait that long, Elena."

We walked towards the cafeteria, I was watching Elena closely, she still looked angry.

I noticed her looking at something with hatred, I looked down the corridor she was looking at just in time to see a flash of blonde hair.

"You three go on; I forgot something." she said once we were holding our trays of food in the cafeteria.

"Elena don't do anything stupid." I called to her but she ingnored me. Bonnie and Meredith were calling her too, but she just ignored them as well.

I looked at them. "She's gone to find her."

"I know." said Meredith. "It's not a very good idea though, it's going to make things a hundred times worse."

Bonnie nodded. "Caroline's gonna be so mad that's she's figured it out. It might make her do something worse."

"That's just so shallow to steal Elena's diary." I said taking a bite of my apple.

The bell was ringing for class, Elena still wasn't back, I wondered what she was up to.

"Where were you." I whispered to her as I went to my seat in History, she just shrugged, glancing briefly at Caroline.

Alaric asked why Stefan and Matt we absent for the second day in the row. I was wondering about that too, I would have to ask Elena later.

I noticed Bonnie was just staring at Alaric, she was probably dreaming about him, typical Bonnie. He wasn't old or ugly, he was actually quite good looking and he was the kindest teacher I had met yet.

I heard Sue talking to some girls about Damon, saying they wished he would kiss them like he kissed Bonnie, I felt a bit jealous.

"If I were you." said Elena just bursting in to their conservation interupting her. "I would keep away from Damon. I mean that."

I just stared at her, what did she know about Damon? She had only just met him and she was going off telling people to stay away from him. I just stared at her.

The girls just started laughing at her. I cringed, I felt embarrassed for her.

"You mean." said one of the girls. "because he's yours, too? Or-"

Elena gave a short laugh that had no expression. "I mean because he's _dangerous_." she said. "And I'm not joking."

Before I could say anything she turned away and walked off towards the lockers, I went after her.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked trying to grab her arm.

"I'll explain later." she said harshly, she obviously wasn't in the mood.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to talk to Caroline." said Meredith when we got to the lockers.

"Not any more." said Elena. "Wait until we get home. Then I'll tell you why."

We went to Elena's house all eager to know.

She told us the conservation she had heard when she crept down to the photography room to see what Caroline was up to:

"_My father's on the school board. They'll pick, her, all right." it was Tyler Smallwood, he was there too. "Besides, who else would it be? The Spirit of Fell's Church is supposed to be brainy as well as build." _

_"And I don't have brains, I suppose?" said Caroline. _

_"Did I say that? Look, if you want to be the one to parade in a white dress on Founder's Day, fine. But if you want to see Stefan Salvatore run out of town on the evidence of his own girlfriend's diary..." _

_"But why wait so long?" _

_Tyler sounded annoyed with her questions. "Because this way it'll ruin the celebration, too. The Fell's Celebration. Why should they get the credit for founding this town? The Smallwoods were here first." _

_"Oh, who cares about who founded the town? All I want is to see Elena humiliated in front of the entire school." _

_"And Salvatore." said Tyler_, Elena shuddered when she told us this. _"He'll be lucky if he doesn't end up hanging from a tree. You're sure the evidence is there?" _

_"How many times do I have to tell you? First, it says she lost the ribbon on the second of september in the cemetery. Then, it says Stefan picked it up that day and kept it. Wickery Bridge is right beside the cemetery. That September, the night the old man was attacked there. Everybody already knows he was on hand for the attacks on Vickie and Tanner. What more do you want?" _

_"It would never stand up in court. Maybe I should get some corroborating evidence. Like ask old Mrs. Flowers what time he got home that night." _

_"Oh, who cares? Most people think he's guilty already. The diary talks about some bog secret he's hiding from everyone. People will get the idea." _

_"You're keeping it in a safe place?" _

_"No, Tyler, I'm keeping it on the coffee table. How stupid do you think I am?" _

_"Stupid enough to send Elena notes tipping her off." said Tyler, there was a rustling, like the noise of a newpaper. "Look at this, this is unbelieveable, and it's got to stop, now. What if she figures out who's doing it." _

_"What's she going to do about it, call the police?" _

_"I still want you to lay off. Just wait until Founder's Day; then you'll get to watch the Ice Princess melt." _

_"And to say ciao to Stefan. Tyler... nobody's really going to hurt him, are they?" _

_"Who cares?" said Tyler mimicking Caroline's voice. "You leave that to me and my friends, Caroline. You just do your part, ok." _

_"Convince me." murmured Caroline. Tyler laughed briefly and there was sounds like kissing._

"I can't believe it." said Bonnie after Elena had told us the story. "I mean, I believe it, but I can't _believe_ it. Not even of Caroline."

"I can't believe it either." I said shaking my head, it was just so horrible, Stefan didn't even do anything.

"It's Tyler." Elena said. "He's the one with the big plans. So much for men not being interested in diaries."

"Actually, we should thank him." said Meredith. "Because of him at least we have until Founders' Day to do something about it. _Why_ did you say it was supposed to be on Founders' Day, Elena?"

"Tyler has something against the Fells'"

"But they're all dead." said Bonnie.

"Well, that doesn't seem to matter to Tyler. I remember him talking about it in the graveyard, too, when we were looking at their tomb. He thinks they stole his ancestors' rightful place as the town's founders or something."

"Elena." said Meredith, she sounded serious. "Is there anything else in the diary that could hurt Stefan? Besides the thing about the old man, I mean."

"Isn't that enough?" said Elena, Meredith was just staring at her.

"Enough to get Stefan ran out of town like they said." Bonnie added.

"Enough that we have to get the diary back from Caroline." Elena said. "The only question is how?"

"Caroline said she had it hidden somewhere safe. That probably means her house." Meredith said thinking about it. "She's got just the one brother in eighth grade, right? And her mum doesn't work, but she goes shopping in Roanoke a lot. Do they still have a maid?"

"Why?" asked Bonnie. "What difference does it make?"

"Well we don't want anybody walking in while we're burgling the house."

"While we're _what?" _ said Bonnie, her voice high. "You can't be serious."

"No way!" I said, wondering what trouble we were going to get in to. "That's breaking and entering, we could get into so much trouble."

"What are we supposed to do, just sit back and wait until Founders' Day, and let her read Elena's diary in front of the town? _She_ stole it from _your_ house, Bonnie. We've just got to steal it back." said Meredith she so so calm,I wasn't sure if it was natural.

"We'll get caught. We'll get expelled from school- if we don't end up going to jail." said Bonnie looking at Elena, pleading with her. "Tell her Elena."

I looked at her, my eyes also pleading. I didn't want to go to jail, when I went to visit my Dad it wasn't very nice.

"Well..." said Elena, I knew she was going to agree, I just crossed my fingers hoping I would get lucky and she wouldn't.

"Let's do it." said Elena, her voice was quiet. She didn't seem too eager on breaking into someone's house either. "But let's be careful."

"Can we talk about this?" asked Bonnie looking at us all worriedly.

"Yeah, It isn't right. You can't just break into someone's house and search around through their belongings. What if we get caught?" I said.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're coming." said Meredith. "You promised." she held up her finger.

"The blood oath was only to help Elena _get_ Stefan." said Bonnie, she didn't know what to do.

"Think again." said Meredith. "You swore to do whatever Elena asked in relation to Stefan. There wasn't anything about a time limit or about only until Elena gets him."

Bonnie just looked at them, she was caught out now. She had no excuse and she really didn't want to do this.

"It's true. " said Elena. "And you said yourself: 'Swearing with blood means you have to stick to your oath no matter what happens.' "

"I never swore to do anything." I said resisting a smile of satisfaction.

Elena just looked at me. "Please, Sophie. We need to get my diary back, for Stefan."

I nodded and sighed. "Fine." I wasn't happy about this at all.

"Right." said Bonnie, she didn't sound happy. "Now I'm stuck for the rest of my life doing whatever Elena wants me to do about Stefan. Wonderful."

"This is the last thing I'll ever ask. "said Elena. "And _I_ promise that. I swear- "

"Don't!" said Meredith, she sounded serious. I jumped, was something happening? "Don't, Elena. You might be sorry later."

"Now you're taking up prophecy, too?" said Elena. "So how are we going to get hold of Caroline's key for an hour or so?"

When I got home it was so dark, It felt so empty and quiet without Gran around. It made me happy to know that Damon would be over later.

I had a quick shower, I wasn't going to think about breaking into Caroline's house, it made me too nervous. What if someone came in when we were there? What if we got arrested?

I got into my big fluffy dressing gown I was so tired. I went downstairs to feed Maggie quickly and then I went back upstairs.

I decided to read a book for a while, I picked _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte. It was my favorite. It was about an orphan girl ,obviously called Jane who is taken care of by her rich cousins and then later on in life she lives at Lowood School. Then she escapes to take up a position as governess to Mr. Rochester. Jane falls in love with him and discovers his secret, concealed in the attic. I liked romance and this book had a happy ending, which was quiet rare.

"Ah, Bronte. A brilliant classic." said a velvet voice from the doorway. I looked up to see, his face. If I had thought he was beautiful before, that was an understatement.

"I remember when that was published, I think it was about 1847" he said smiling.

I got up and hugged in breathing in his cologne, it was comforting.

"What was that for?" he asked laughing.

I shrugged. "I just needed a hug."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "May, I?" he asked looking at my neck.

I nodded and shakily put back my head exposing my throat. He gently pierced my skin, I jerked as his teeth bit into me but after that it wasn't sore.

I felt like I could touch his mind, I was reaching into it. There was something sad there, something dark. All of a sudden everything I was seeing was blocked, like he had pulled down a barrier restricting me from seeing any further.

I tried to see in it, I tried to bring the barrier down but I couldn't, It was like concrete. He reluctantly pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I looked at him closely. "It was like ,I could...feel your mind." I said confused but fascinated.

He looked at me smiling. "I could feel your's too. It was very interesting."

"Why are you so sad?" I blurted out, I wanted him to be happy.

He looked away. "Tell me Damon." I said taking his arm.

He shook his head. "There's nothing to tell." he smiled but it looked forced.

"Damon, do _I_ look stupid, to you? ." I pulled him around so he had to look at me.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "No, actually don't even bother answering that." I said.

I took his hand and brought him over to the bed. "Tell me what's wrong, I'm not going to shut up until you do."

"Well, I'll just have to put up with you nagging me all night."

I looked at him, making puppy dog eyes. I'm the kind of person that if I want to find out something, I won't stop until I do.

I took his hand. "Damon, you can tell me anything."

He looked at me, his black eyes sad, but cold trying to block out the sadness. He just nodded. "You can tell me anything too."

"Sophie, tell me why you ran in front of the car like that?" he said, putting his hand under my chin so I couldn't look away.

I swallowed, I couldn't tell him, I would sound pathetic.

"See." he said. "You don't want to talk about that and I'm not nagging you."

"I'll tell you why." I said sighing. "If you tell me." I knew it sounded chilidish, but I wanted to know why he was sad so I could make him happy, If he had been like this for half a millenium, it musn't be a very enjoyable life.

He sighed. "It's nothing. I have nothing to tell." he looked away from me.

"I know there is Damon and you're lying." I tried to make him look at me but he wouldn't turn his head. "The fact that you won't even look at me, explains a lot."

He glanced at me briefly and I gasped, his eyes almost looked glossy, like they were filling up with tears.

"Are you okay, Damon? Please tell me what's wrong." I said getting up off the bed.

He stood up quickly, it was a reflex at my sudden movements. "I'm fine!" he said raising his voice. "Please stop fussing."

"Were you nearly crying?" I asked quietly.

He swung around to look at me, I only saw coldness in his eyes now.

"No, I wasn't!" he shouted, I saw a small tear trickle down his face, he quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, Damon!" I said trying to hug him, he pushed me away.

"Just leave me alone!"

**So what do you think? xx Please review xx Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) xx**

"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. **

I just stared at him in disbelief, I couldn't believe that I just saw a tear rolling down his cheek. There was something wrong with him.

He just stood there, his back facing me. He was breathing deeply and staring out the window.

I went up to him, and tried to hold his hand, he flinched away. "I love you Damon."

He turned round to look at me and gave a little smile. "Five hundred years ago, Stefan was born today."

I looked at him confused. "Why had Stefan's birthday got you so upset?"

He looked at me. "My mother gave birth to him on this day." he said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Damon." I said hugging. "You _can_ cry you know."

He shook his head. "Salvatore's don't cry, especially Salvatore men."

I looked at him sympathetically. "Damon, that doesn't matter. You have to let go of her."

He looked at me, those two dark eyes seemed bigger, childlike. "I remember the day like it was yesterday." he whispered.

_I was going for a my evening walk with mother like I did everyday, she always took me for a walk before bed, to get me tired. _

_I was holding her hand and was looking at her big stomach the whole time, she told me that someone was growing in there, that they would be my new brother or sister. I didn't believe it at first, I couldn't understand how someone could grow inside you. I was scared that it might happen to me. _

_We were sitting down on the edge of the fountain, watching the sun go down, it would be getting dark soon. _

_"Mother, I don't understand how there's someone, inside you." I said to her. _

_She laughed, it was a beautiful tinkling sound like bells. "There's a little baby in there, it will be coming soon." _

_I nodded tyring to understand, it was still a bit hard. "I don't ever want to get one inside me." _

_She burst out laughing hysterically, after she calmed down she ruffled my hair and said. "Boy's don't have babies, it's only women," _

_"Oh." I said laughing at my stupidity. _

_"Damon, you're the silliest six year old I have ever met." she said putting her arm around me. _

_"You still love me though, don't you." I said getting worried. _

_"Of, course I do, I'm your mother and I will always love you no matter what." _

_"I love you too." I said trying to get my arms around her big tummy. _

_I felt something in there, I stood up startled. _

_"Don't worry." she said laughing. "The baby's just kicking me." _

_I frowned, getting angry. "I don't like that baby if it's kicking you! It's hurting you." _

_"No, Damon." she said brushing her black hair out of her eyes, they were sparkling under the evening sun. "That's how they move around, It doesn't hurt a bit."_

_"Oh." I said going to sit back down. "Mother, would I be allowed to feel it kicking again."_

_"Of course." she said taking my hand and placing it on her belly. _

_I started laughing. "There really is someone inside of you!" I was beaming. "I'm going to it's brother!" I was so excited. _

_"You can speak to it, if you want." she was smiling. "I talk to it all the time." _

_"OK." I said getting up, I knelt down on the ground in front of her stomach. _

_"Hello, little baby. I'm going to be your big brother and I'm going to love you so much and we can play together." _

_Mother was smiling at me. "I can see you're going to get along already." _

_"I do hope it's a boy." I said still looking at her belly. "Then we can play all sorts of games together." _

_"The Salvatore brothers." she said smiling. "I like the sound of it," _

_We sat there watching the sun gown down over the rooftops of Florence, the trees swaying in the breeze. _

_I was dreaming of all the things me and my brother were going to do, I had a feeling it was a boy. _

_We were going to play soldiers with my toy sword, Father would get another one made for him. _

_I would teach him how to play chess, even though I was still learning. _

_We would play on my hobby horse that Father had made for me, we would play football and with hula-hoops. I was so excited. _

_Suddenly Mother stood up, she was clutching her stomach, I jumped up. _

_"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. _

_"It's coming." she whimpered, taking deep breaths. "Go and get Mary, quickly." _

_I looked at her, I was so worried. I ran through the garden and up the steps. I found Mary beside the stove in the kitchen, she was sewing. She was my favourite servant in the whole house. _

_"Master Damon?" she said looking at me, "What's the matter?" _

_"It's Mother!" I said quickly, grabbing her hand. "The baby's coming!" _

_Her eyes widened. "Show me where she is quickly." she said sounding worried. _

_I brought her to the fountain, Mother was sitting on the ground, her face crumpled in pain. _

_Mary helped her up and brought her into the house, when we got to the door more servants came over and helped. _

_I followed them down to Mother's room but when I got there, Elizabeth, grabbed me by the wrist. She was my nanny and tutor, she was so cold heartless, Mary had once said that Elizabeth had a heart of stone. Elizabeth didn't care about me, she was so mean. _

_"It's time for your bath, Damon and then's it's off to bed. You know boys aren't allowed down there." _

_I looked back at the door, that had just slammed shut. I could hear Mother she sounded like she was in so much pain. _

_"What about Mother?" I said, trying to get free from her grip, she just made it tighter. _

_"You leave your Mother alone!" she said firmly, pulling me upstairs. _

_I got undressed and into the big basin of water, it was boiling. I gasped when my cold feet touched the hot water. _

_"Stop that whining." she said getting a brush, she started scrubbing me. _

_"Ow." I said. "You're scrubbing too hard!" _

_She gave me a light but firm hit on the back of the head. "I said stop your whining." _

_I got out and into my nightclothes, I could hear Mother screaming downstairs. _

_Elizabeth tucked me in, she never kissed me on the head like mother. My vision was getting blurry, but I blinked, If I started crying I would get into trouble. I wanted to go and see Mother. _

_She blew out my candle and I was left in darkness, it scared me. I never knew what would be lurking around, it felt like it was going to swallow me up. I had always been afraid of the dark, I wished I had my blankie, it always made me feel better. _

_I looked around, trying to let my eyes adjust to the dark, but it was too scary, it was too creepy. I didn't know what would be there, what could jump out. I wished Mother was here, I hoped she was okay. _

_I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep, Mother sounded like she was in agony. Then I heard another noise like a baby. _

_I got out of bed quietly and crept out of my room. I opened the door of Mother's room, there was a nurse and midwife in there. Mary was mopping the sweat off Mother's head. _

_There was a little bundle in Mother's hands, a terrible noise like a kitten was coming from it. _

_I went in, the nurses just stared at me in horror, but Mother told them to let me in. _

_"This is your little brother Stefan." she said pulling back the blanket. _

_There was a tiny baby inside, his face was all red from crying. He had wisps of dark curly hair, it was a bit wet. He openend his eyes, bliknking from the light. They were big and blue, they looked a lot like Mother's, they would probably be green when he got older, like Mother's. _

_"Stefan." I whispered stroking his hair. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before the nurse took him. _

_Mother looked pale, her skin had a sickly colour to it. Sweat was still dripping down her face. _

_"What's wrong Mother, you look sick." I asked quietly, getting a cloth and wiping the sweat of her face. _

_She smiled weakly. "I'm just a bit tired." she said her voice was hoarse. _

_The nurse was just checking her over, I looked down at Mother's white sheets, they were...red. _

_The were covered in blood, so much blood. The nurse looked at mother with sympathy. _

_"I'm sorry." she said, shaking her head. "You're haemorrhaging, it's so heavy, you've lost too much, you have moments." She looked at me grimly and tried to smile, to keep me from worrying. . "I'll leave you two alone." _

_Mother looked at her, her eyes looked sad. She looked disappointed and scared. She frantically looked over to Stefan._

_She brought Stefan back over to Mother and she kissed him on the head. "Goodbye Stefan, I love you." she took a deep breath. "I know we haven't known each other for long but I will never forget you, I will always be looking down on you, I wish I got to know you more..." she choked on her words._

_Her face was getting whiter, her voice quieter. She kissed me on the head. _

_"I love you Damon, you look after Stefan, okay?" _

_"I love you too Mother, but where are you going?" _

_"I have to go with the angels know okay, but you be a brave boy and be strong for your Mummy." her eyes were filling up with tears. _

_Father never let me call her Mummy, he said it sounded inappropiate, it didn't sound manly, I knew Mother always wanted me to call her that. I didn't want her to go, I needed her. _

_"No, Mummy." I said putting my arms around her. "Please don't go, I need you. You have to stay a little longer. Please!" the tears were streaming down my face, "I need to see you everyday, you can't..." _

_She was crying now too. "I'm sorry darling, I can't, I've lost too much blood." _

_"Don't go." I sobbed, my words were hard to understand. "What about Stefan?" _

_She shook her head, she wasn't able to speak. _

_"What about me? I thought you said you would love me no matter what, how will you love me if you're not here, why?" _

_She was sobbing now too. "I will still love you, Damon." she whispered, if she spoke she would start bawling. _

_"Please, I love you!" I sobbed. "Don't, I'll be a good boy. Please!" I didn't know what to do, I would have done anything. _

_She was sobbing. "I know." she whispered hugging me. "I know, sweetheart." _

_"I love you Mummy." I whispered, my sobs were loud, Mary came into the room. _

_I looked at Mother, her eyes were closed. I shook her gently. "Come back!" I whispered. "You never said you loved me back, just say it one last time." _

_Father came into the room, he just looked at Mother lying lifelessly on the bed. He just shook his head, he didn't know what to say. _

_Then he looked over at me, I was sitting on the floor sobbing silently, his dark eyes looked angry. _

_He came over to me and pulled me up by collar of my shirt, he shok me vigourously. I was so scared, I wished Mother was there to scoop me up in her arms and comfort me. _

_"You stop that crying!" he shouted making several servants jump, I was shaking all over, I had never seen him so angry. The tears were still streaming down my face, it made him madder. _

_He shook me again, my head was spinning, I felt dizzy. It hurt my head when he shook me, it was like my brain was moving back and forth in my skull. _

_"Please stop." I whispered, I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I couldn't stop crying, but if I didn't then he would get so angry. _

_"No, I won't!" he shouted, his dark eyes were so frightening. "Stop crying! How many times do I have to tell you this, Salvatore's don't cry, especailly Salvatore men." his face was going red. _

_I gulped and tried to calm my breathing so I could stop crying. "Sorry Daddy." I said, wiping my face with the back of my hand. _

_"Daddy!" he shouted. "Daddy?" he slapped me across the face, hard. Mary turned around and looked at me horrified, I knew she wanted to help me, but she couldn't. _

_I put my hand up to my cheek, it was stinging. There was blood trickling from my lip, I couldn't start crying again. _

_"I can't believe you called me Daddy!" he roared, his face getting darker. "You're an embarrassment, you need to man up, become less of a girl, Damon!" _

_He grabbed me by the shirt, his face was only inched from mine. "You ever call me that again, and you won't like the punishment I have in mind, Damon. You listen to me, because this is your last warning." _

_I nodded my head in agreement, I was scared, upset, tired and sore. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't even talk. _

_"Luck you have a brother, he's probably going to be more masculine than you. I'll say he's going to be excited to have such a great older __**sister**__ like you." he said laughing, his smile was cruel. _

_"I think I'm going to like this son, Stefan is it?" he asked me. _

_"Yes." my voice was hoarse from crying. _

_"I'm going to make this son one of the best Salvatore's ever, I have great things planned for him." he looked down at me in disgust. _

_"Now, get out of my sight!" he shouted making Stefan jump, he started crying. _

_I looked over at him, father was holding him smiling so kindly, his eyes looked loving. He had never looked at me that way. _

_I suddenly felt jealous, and a great wave of hatred washed over me, I had never felt that much hate towards a person. So many thoughts of how to get him away were running through my mind. Stefan hadn't even been here for an hour and already he was spoiling things. _

_I was going to keep my promise to Mother and take care of him, but that didn't mean I was going to be kind, or loving. I was going to be the complete opposite. _

_I looked over at Mother, her body looked so pale and still. She almost looked like she was sleeping. I went over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. I suddenly noticed my blankie next to her, luckily it wasn't covered in blood. I had gave it to her a few weeks ago when she ahd stomach pains. I gently took it from underneath her arm and hugged it tight. _

_I breathed in it's familiar smell, it smelt like mother and, it had a clean and warm smell. I nuzzled it, rubbing it against my face. It was so warm and soft. I took a deep breath, I was beginning to feel better. I headed up the stairs to my room, I was exhausted. _

_Suddenly someone yanked the blanket out of my hands, Father. _

_"There you go again! Another thing, men do not hug blankets!" he shouted, his face was slighter plaler now. _

_"Please give that back." I whimpered, I couldn't believe he was doing this._

_He shook his head laughing. "No, I have something else in mind." _

_He took me by the hand dragging me along. I could see Mary sitting by the fire feeding Stefan, she looked at me and smiled grimly. _

_He brought me into the kitchen and got out a pair of scissors, he thrust them at me. I just stared at him blankly. _

_"Cut it up." he said laughing, "Piece by piece." _

_I shook my head, my eyes were getting watery again. The were fat tears rolling down my already tear stained face. _

_He looked at me. He looked furious. "I've had enough!" he bellowed making me jump out of my skin. _

_He grabbed me by the neck and shook me. "I want you gone, I hate you." he shouted, his breath on my face. _

_I still couldn't stop crying, I tried but I couldn't, he threw me against the wall, the force was so hard, it knocked the breath out me. _

_My head was throbbing, he was coming back, I curled up in the corner whimpering. "No, don't!" I screamed, he had the scissors in his hand. _

_"Please...!" _

I all got too much for Damon, there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I can't...go on...anymore." he said between sobs.

I just stared at him horrified. I couldn't believe the story was true, I was crying myself, he had such a horrible childhood. I couldn't believe Damon was actually sitting on my bed crying his eyes out.

I put my arms around him, his body shaking. "It's okay." I whispered stroking his hair. "Shhh, don't worry." I was trying to comfort him, I was unsuccessful.

I didn't want to know what happened next, if his own father had stabbed him. I couldn't believe he was that evil, that he could do that to his own son.

I felt so sorry for Damon, he was a mess. He probably had never told this story to anyone, I wondered if Stefan even knew how much of messed up childhood he had. I understood why Damon was so heartless, he didn't know how it felt to be loved.

He had never loved anyone else since Katherine. The brotherly love was still deep down somewhere, but It wasn't the same, that relationship was too screwed up.

I looked at him sobbing silently on the bed, I didn't have a clue what to do. It scared me to see him like that, I needed to help him to put the pieces back together, I needed to show him how it felt to be loved, he needed to remember how it feels to love someone again, not just play around with them.

He looked up at me embarrassed, he wiped the tears away quickly, he didn't look me in the eye once.

"I need to go." he mumbled, standing up. He straightened his jacket and smiled, it looked forced.

"Damon, just stay for a while." I said softly, he didn't look very well, he looked sick.

"No." he said quickly. "I'm sorry." he looked me in the eye quickly before looking at the ground again.

He kissed me on the forehead and then he was gone, just a crow in the dark night of Fell's Church.

My emotions were crazy, I couldn't believe I was feeling so many. I couldn't even begin to list them.

The main three were worry, sadness and fear.

I was so worried about Damon that I couldn't bear to think about him, with was extremely difficult, it was impossible.

I was worried that I had just caused this, I had pushed him to tell me, which I now knew the reason why he wasn't eager on telling me.

I knew that he had most likely pushed the memory of that day to the back of his mind and forgotten about it, but I had made him tell me it, I had made him re-live the day. Every sentence he had said his eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

I couldn't think back to the story, it would make me start crying again. I couldn't think back to when his Mother died and only minutes later his own Father was threatening to kill him and said he hated him. No wonder he turned out this way, I would blame it all on his Father.

If his Mother hadn't died, God knows what he would be like, probably a hotter looking version of Stefan.

I knew I was selfish but, I was sort of happy Katherine turned him into a vampire, or else he wouldn't be here today.

I knew that it was so, so selfish but I couldn't help thinking it.

If I was him I couldn't even start to imagine what it would be like, living forever, to be immortal, living for eternity, on and on forever. There was never an end to the story, just waiting for something to happen, for closure, which would never come. The only way would to die a painful death by being staked or burned, or by taking off your ring in the sun.

I was scared for Damon, I was scared that this had made things worse, that I would make his emotions run and he would turn worse, to mask the pain and sadness underneath, he would cover it up by killing and being his usual self. That would include his darker side, the side that made you think he didn't have a shred of humanity left, that he was turning into the monster he pretended to be. I hoped that It wouldn't, that maybe he needed to get that off his chest, maybe I had helped him , but I wouldn't know until tomorrow.

**So what do you think? :) I hope you enjoyed it, I was going to do some of it from Damon's point of view but I thought it's better if he's more mysterious :) Do you want more Matt and Sophie or do you like it with more Damon? :) Please review because it makes me really happy if you do, I don't want to just keep writing this if you don't tell me what you think! lol xx :) - xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy :) Anyway here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed the last chapter, it made me so happy :) xx x Anyway, here's the next chapter... **

**Chapter thirteen; **

I woke up sweating, it was four a.m. Damon's story didn't give me very nice dreams, I couldn't stand the thought of someone stabbing Damon, especially when he was only six years old. The same age as my younger brother,Ross. It's horrible that in those days since men thought they were better than women they could get away with murder, and I mean it literally.

Poor Damon had just lost his mother, I would have thought his father would have been a bit upset, but there was only anger, and he took it all out on Damon. He drove it into him that Salvatore's don't cry and Damon's still saying it five hundred years later. I didn't know if Stefan ever cried but It wasn't likely.

I had thought my father was bad, which he was, but only when he turned into an alcoholic after Holly, his ex-wife left, she took Ross with her and he kind of fell apart, he favoured Ross. Damon and I have something in common there.

Compared to Giuseppe Salvatore my father would look so innocent and kind, like he wouldn't hurt a thing. Which he wouldn't when he was sober, which was very rarely. He lost his job because he was so hungover, he didn't seem to care that much about me, we were never close. I was just some kid. He says I was just dumped on him when Mum ran away, so he had no choice. If he could have he said he wouldn have left Mum and me and probably never got in any contact with me. It hurt so much when he said that to my face, nobody wanted me, it made me feel so repulsive and like something was wrong with me.

He loved Ross since he was in love with Holly, he wanted a kid with her, he always wanted a son. During that time I was just left by myself, he was too busy with his new son. I wasn't jealous of Ross, I loved him, he was my little brother. I just felt a bit left out, that I wasn't part of the family.

I didn't agree with parents picking favourites, it isn't right. Damon didn't do a thing wrong, anyone would start crying over their mother and all of a sudden his father hates him and wants to get rid of him, it's disgusting.

I was wide awake now and I couldn't get back to sleep, I read a bit of my book, it was hard to concentrate on what I was reading.

I woke up to a crow cawing outside my window. I had fallen asleep reading and I was still holding the book.

I put it on my beside table and went over to the window, I drew back the curtains. The biggest crow I had ever seen was sitting on the window sill, it's feathers were so dark and black, they looked so soft and silky. It dark eyes staring at me, it was Damon. I opened the window and let him fly in.

He changed back into human form and sat down on the bed, he looked much better than last night.

"How are you today?" I asked sitting down next to him and holding his hand.

"I'm fine." he said grinning his signature smile. I didn't know if he was just putting it on or if he really was okay, he was very convincing if he was pretending.

I nodded and smiled at him, his eyes looked more calm, there seemed to be less coldness in them. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're okay." he tensed a little, he pushed my head off his shoulder.

"Last night never happened okay?"

I nodded, it was obvious he was embarrassed, he hadn't experienced the emotions he felt last night for hundreds of years, of course he had broke down.

He stood up and looked down at me. "If anyone ever finds out about it, you won't like what's coming."

"Was that a threat?" I asked trying not to smirk.

He came over to me and and put his hands on my shoulders. "Yes, Sophie." he whispered, his voice sounded like velvet.

I put my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him passionately, his soft lips crushing mine, he was so strong.

His hand on the back of my leg, I shivered at his touch on my bare skin. I was trying to see if I could feel his mind again, the barrier was still there.

We walked over to the bed still kissing , and we sat down. The barrier was coming away a little. He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, then he took off his shirt. He looked like he was sculpted by an angel, he was beautiful. He looked like some kind of god.

I could see into his mind now, it wasn't as sad, there was some happiness but it was hard to see. I suddenly saw a small boy chained to a boulder, I tried to get to him, the barrier suddenly crashed down blocking everything.

I pulled back a little and looked at him he was frowning, I giggled and then he was beaming, before I could speak his lips were pressing against mine again.

The phone rang later on that day, it was Elena. She said that we would be able to go to Caroline's House next week, she was so excited.

"Who was that?" said Damon, he was sitting at the table in his underwear.

"Just Elena." I said getting a chocolate bar out the fridge.

"What did she want?" he asked taking a bite of the square I gave to him, I sat on his lap.

"Nothing really, she just rang to say hello." I hoped he couldn't sense that I was lying.

"Hmm, sure." he murmered kissing my neck, I shivered from the feel of his cool breath.

I pushed him away lightly, a grin stuck on my face. "Go and get dressed, in case someone comes."

He looked at me smirking. "Why would _that_ be so bad?"

I got up off his lap. "Go on."

He went up to my room. I went into the hall and looked in the mirror, my auburn hair was sticking up, my indigo eyes were sparkling under wisps of hair that were falling in my face. My hair looked terrible, like I had just been dragged through a bush back wards. I gave it a quick brush, it was so knotty.

Damon crept up on me and tapped me on the shoulder, I screamed and threw the brush at him.

"Damon!" I shouted my heart was thumping in my chest, it was so loud.

He was laughing hysterically. "Your face was pricless!"

I gave him a playful puch on the arm. "That wasn't funny." my lips were twitching.

"Okay!" I said giggling. "It was a little funny."

We spent the rest of the day just watching horror movies, of course I screamed at almost everything that jumped out, Damon cracking up everytime I jumped a mile and had a mini-heart attack.

I stood outside Caroline's back door with Bonnie, Elena and Meredith. I was so afraid that we would get caught, that maybe someone would be home, that someone would see us breaking in, It felt so wrong.

Bonnie was just as scared, she was gripping onto my hand, hers was all sweaty from fear.

"Hurry up." whispered Bonnie, looking around frantically.

"Yeah come on, hurry up before somebody comes." I hissed.

"Come on Meredith!" said Bonnie, she was squeezing my hand so hard she was probably cutting off the circulation.

"There." said Meredith, the key was finally in the right lock, she turned the handle. "We're in."

I felt so nervous I was squeezing Bonnie hand back, I was also excited for Elena, that we were in, that we would get her journal back.

"Are you _sure_ they're not in? Elena, what if they come back early? Why couldn't we do this in the daytime, at least?"

"Yeah, maybe you got it wrong, Elena. There could be someone inside, what if we get caught, we'll get into so much trouble, they will call the police and..." Elena interupted me, I was so scared that we would get put in jail.

"Sophie!" she hissed at me. "You stop too Bonnie! Will you get _inside_? We've been through all of this. The maid's always here in the daytime. And they won't be back early tonight unless somebody gets sick at Chez Louis. Now come on!"

I just looked at Bonnie, her red curls were falling into her eyes, she pushed them away with a shaky hand. I turned and looked at the big house, it was in darkness so maybe we would get lucky and they reallly weren't in and they hopefully wouldn't come home soon.

"Nobody would dare get sick at birthday dinner." said Meredith, she put her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me and she looked at Bonnie and smiled. "We're safe."

"If they've got enough money to go to expensive restauraunts, you'd think they could afford to leave a few lights on." said Bonnie, I almost started laughing.

My stomach was aching, I think it was the fear of getting caught, it was so sore. I clutched my stomach groaing, a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I moaned in pain.

The three girls looked at me worried.

"I'll stay here with Sophie." said Bonnie quickly. "You two go on in."

Meredith shook her head. "Stop messing around and get in here." she said pulling us both in by the arm.

We crept into the house, it felt wrong. I felt like a criminal. My pulse was racing, every little noise made me paranoid, every squeak as we went up the stairs, the pain was going now but it still there.

Everytime I heard I car go by, I held my breath, ready to run. My palms were sweating, my heart was so loud I wondered if everyone else could hear it.

"It's got to be in her bedroom." said Elena, breaking the silence.

I nodded in agreement. "Definitley, we should search there first." my voice was hoarse.

I took my torch out of my pocket careful not to shine it near the window, people across the road might see.

We all just stood there, we were so still. I looked around, it could be anywhere. I didn't want to go through all her things, I would hate that if someone did that to me, It just didn't feel right.

"It could be anywhere." I whispered everyone else seemed to agree.

"Maybe we should just go home." said Bonnie quietly.

I nodded. "Good idea." Elena and Meredith didn't say anything, I wondered if they agreed.

"We have to try. At least try." said Elena in a small voice, she went over and opened a door full of underwear, I just stood there watching here as she rumaged through it.

"It's not that hard." she said. "What we need to do is divide up the room and then search _everything _ in our section, every drawer, every piece of furniture, every object big enough to hide a diary in."

I sighed. "That could take forever, what if they come home?" Nobody answered Elena just glared at me and went over to a closet.

I took a deep breath and went over to a to a chest of drawers in the corner , I opened up the top drawer, there were pages and pages of paper and a small book at the back. I suddenly felt a flicker of hope, I took it out carefully, I opened it holding my breath.

It was just a planner that Caroline had wrote important dates and everyone's birthday in, she even had mine which is a mystery because not many people knew. I couldn't believe I was going to be eighteen in January, just two more months until freedom.

There was a big circle around Founders' Day. It said: Payback time (Elena and Stefan.)

I rolled my eyes and put the planner back in the drawer, It was frustrating, wondering where it could be.

I opened the drawer underneath, there were hair accessories, a hairbrush, tissues, deodrant and... I quickly closed the drawer. I hated looking through peoples belongings, It was just so nosey.

A small sheet of paper fell out when I had quickly closed it. She had wrote Damon Smith over and over with hearts all around his name. I think Caroline had a bit too much of a crush on Damon _Salvatore, _I suddenly felt a bit jealous. I put the paper back in the drawer carefully, I made sure it was exactly where it was before , she couldn't notice that we had been here.

The bottom drawer was the biggest, I crossed my fingers. Hopefully it would be in here. I opened it as quietly as I could and shone my torch into it, it was just full of clothes, mostly designer jeans that looked gorgeous on her model like body, I rumaged through them, she could have hid it somewhere else. It wasn't there, I sighed and closed the drawer. I was almost ready to give up.

I looked over to the other girls, Elena was standing on a chair looking on top of the wardrobe and Meredith was sitting on the floor looking at stuffed animals that she had found in a chest. She looking at them closely, running her fingers along them, making sure Caroline hadn't cut them open and stuffed the diary inside.

She picked up a fluffy poodle, she just looked at it.

"I gave this to her." she whispered. "I think for her tenth birthday. I thought she'd thrown it away."

Meredith just looked down at the poodle, I felt sorry for her, they had all been friends and a boy had come between them.

"I tried to make up with her." said Elena quietly. " I did Meredith, at the haunted house. But she as good told me she would never forgive me for taking Stefan from her. I wish things could be different, but she won't let them be."

"So now it's war." said Meredith, I nodded in agreement. I didn't like Caroline, I never had.

"So now it's war." Elena agreed, she went back to her search.

I looked through a shoebox, I found under a small table. It was just full of postcards and souvenirs from recent holidays. I was getting so frustrated, why could it be. I threw the box back under the table, the lid came off emptying the contents everywhere.

The three girls just looked over glaring at me. I gave them an apologetic smile and frantically starting picking everything up, what if she had it in some kind of special order?

I was still paranoid that they were going to come home, I walked over to a beside table and looked inside the small cupboard underneath, it was useless, it musn't even be in her room.

"It's no use," said Meredith, she put her hand underneath Caroline's matteress, feeling around to see if it was there.

"She must have hidden it...wait. There's something here. I can feel a corner."

I looked over, I didn't want to get my hopes up yet, just in case it wasn't it. I crossed my fingers. Elena and Bonnie were just staring over, they looked hopeful.

"I've got it. Elena it's a diary!"

I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding, my tense body relaxed, I was so relieved. Stefan would be okay after all. I was smiling so hard I thought my face would crack.

Suddenly Meredith's smile on her face vanished. "It's a diary. But it's green, not blue. It's the wrong one!"

All the happiness and relief I had just felt came crashing down, I was so disappointed, why was life so annoying? Caroline must keep a diary too, I would love to read it, to see what she thought of everyone. It was probably mostly gossip about people.

"_What?" _said Elena grabbing the diary out Meredith's hands, she shone her torch on it, as if she was trying to turn it blue, to make it be hers.

"It's Caroline's" Elena pointed out, she looked so annoyed, I didn't know what she would have in mind to do next. Hopefully no more breaking in houses, then I suddenly had an idea, if we looked inside Caroline's diary she might have written where she put it or something.

"Look inside." I whispered, Bonnie just stared at me but then she seemed to realise why we should open it.

"There might be clues." said Elena, she looked down at the emerald green book and took a deep breath.

"It's only fair." said Meredith, looking at the diary closely.

Bonnie took the diary out of Elena's hands and opened it.

I scanned the pages, I couldn't really see anything important. I was about to give up but Elena quickly whispered.

"Wait, what's that?" she pointed to her name.

Bonnie read over it quickly, and then she made a noise of disgust.

"What?" I asked curious, I wanted to know what Caroline had wrote.

"Listen to this." she said reading out a bit of the journal. " 'Elena's the most selfish person I've ever known. Everyone thinks she's so together, but it's really just coldness. It's sickening the way people suck up to her, never realising that she doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything except Elena.' "

"Such a bitch!" I whispered, I felt a little mean but some of the things Caroline wrote were true.

"_Caroline _says that? She should talk!" said Elena, her face going red. She didn't know what else to say.

"Go on, there's more." said Meredith to Bonnie.

" 'Bonnie's almost as bad these days.'" said Bonnie, she sounded offended. " 'Always trying to make herself important. The newest thing is pretending she's psychic so people will pay attention to her. If she was _really _psychic she'd figure out that Elena is just using her.' "

Everyone was silent, no one knowing what to say. I didn't agree with that one, they were really friends.

"Is that all?" said Elena.

"No, there's a bit about Meredith and Sophie."

" 'Meredith doesn't do anything to stop it. In fact, Meredith doesn't do anything; she just watches. It's as if she can't act; she can only react to things. Besides, I've heard my parents talking about her family- no wonder she never mentions them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Bonnie.

I didn't really know Meredith's family, did they have some kind of big secret?

Meredith was standing still, after a while she spoke firmly. "It doesn't matter. Keep on looking, Bonnie, for something about Elena's diary."

"Here's the bit about Sophie." she said looking at me, I took a deep breath, I was dreading what she had to say about me.

" 'Sophie doesn't even know half the story and she still goes around like she knows everything, she won't even barely speak to me. I wonder what Elena had said about me. I wanted to be friends with her until she turned out just like the rest of them. She was there at Alaric's Party with the hottest boy in the room and even he didn't like her, even he couldn't resist someone else, she's just so boring I suppose. I heard a rumour somewhere that she tried to commit suicide, she has big problems.' "

I went red, I was so embarrassed. "A rumour." I whispered.

The three girls looked at me, Bonnie smiled and took my hand.

I pulled my hand away. "You shouldn't go round telling other people's business." I whispered.

"We didn't." said Elena, her jewel like eyes staring into mine. "Word got out about the umm...attempt."

I gulped. "Can we just try and find something that would help us to find Elena's diary?" I said changing the subject.

Bonnie nodded quickly and looked back down at the diary.

"Try around the eighteenth of October. That's when it was stolen." said Elena.

Bonnie flicked through the pages but we couldn't find an entry for the eighteenth of October, or many of the days after. There was only a few entries, nothing about the diary.

"Well, that's it then." said Meredith. "This book is useless. Unless we want to blackmail _her_ with it. You know, like we won't show hers if she won't show yours."

I shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"There's nothing bad about Caroline in here; it's all just complaints about other people. Mostly us. I'll bet Caroline would love to have it read out loud in front of the whole school. It'd make her day."

"So what do we do with it?"

"Put it back," said Elena, she sounded really disappointed, she shone her torch around the room. "We'll just have to keep on pretending we don't know she has my diary, and hope for another chance."

"Yeah, if she knows that we know we won't have a chance of finding it." I said.

"All right." said Bonnie, she looked through the diary again, snorting at things. "Will you listen to this!" she cried. I turned to look at her curious to see what she had found.

"There isn't time." said Elena, she opened her mouth to say more.

"A car." said Meredith.

My heart started racing out of control, I was panicking. I couldn't speak. Bonnie was kneeling down her the ground her mouth open.

I was so scared, we were going to get caught. I couldn't move, I was paralysed with fear.

"Go! Go on," said Elena grabbing the diary out of Bonnie's hands. "Turn the torches off and get out the back door."

Meredith was pushing us trying to get us moving, I just looked at Bonnie, her face was probably a reflection of mine, it had fear written all over it.

A sharp pain shot through my stomach. I clutched my stomach, I knelt down on the ground. Bonnie just looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Come on!" she hissed grabbing my hand.

"I can't." I whispered, another pain shot through my stomach.

"You have to!" she said pulling me up, and dragging me down the stairs.

We ran out the back door and quickly crouched down behind a gate.

"I'm going to be sick." I murmered, I went over to the hedgerow. Yuck! I hadn't been sick since I was about five.

I went back over to the gate.

"Where's Elena?" I whispered, making Bonnie jump.

"I don't know. I think she was caught."

I looked at her my eyes wide, I knew this was a bad idea, it was obvious that someone was going to get caught.

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over me, I crouched down beside the girls.

"Are you okay?" asked Meredith. "You're really pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I said smiling, I felt sick again.

After about half an hour of waiting and me vomititng in the bushes, Elena came.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie whispered. "We thought you were caught!"

"I almost was. I had to stay until it was safe." she said glancing at me. "Let's go home, There's nothing more we can do." she whispered.

A huge crow flew across our head screeching, I looked up, its dark eyes looking down at me. I smiled.

They dropped me off at my house, I was relieved to be home. I felt so sick, I thought we were going to get caught.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, after a few minutes of more vomiting, I finally stopped, I was feeling a bit better. Actually I was starving.

I splashed cold water over my face and rinsed out my mouth, I looked horrible. I was so pale, my skin looked sickly.

I went downstairs and looked in the fridge, I really wanted chocolate. I found a big bar and ate it in a few minutes, it was lovely.

I took out another bar, If I kept eating more I was going to make myself sick. I bit into the bar, it was so creamy, it melted in my mouth.

Eight chocolate bars later and I was sitting on the sofa, I had never ate that much chocolate in my life.

I clambered up to bed a few hours later, Damon hadn't came tonight. I was a bit disappointed. I put in my earphones and listened to my ipod as I drifted off to sleep.

_I was walking in a meadow, there was bird singing a familiar song, but I couldn't think what it was, as I stood there gazing at the little sparrows on the oak tree singing theie song a big crow about the size of a house swooped down and grabbed me with it's claws. I started screaming, it looked at me with it's black eyes, it was Damon. I relaxed and he put me on his back, we were flying around, all of a sudden I fell off, I went tumbling down, but I was laughing hysterically, I was screaming in delight! I fell down a black hole. _

_Then I was at home standing at the bottom of the stairs and Gran was there, her blue eyes sparkling underneath her white hair, she was smiling. _

_I was so pleased to see her, she was dressed in a white dress and strange black shoes that had buckles that curled up her legs like snakes. _

_I stepped forward to try and hug her. "Gran!" I exclaimed. _

_The smile went from her face, her eyes went strange. "No." her voice was weird it was different. "It's coming, the time for blood to shed is coming! It needs to go! It's evil! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!" she screamed at me. _

_I stood there confused, I was so scared, then she blew away, like sand, small particles of Gran flying out the door. _

_Then I was in a small room, it smelt old and musty. There was a small crack in a boarded up window. I tried to get up but I could I was stuck to the floor, I couldn't even turn my head. _

_I saw someone's feet approach me, the person crouched down and looked at me, it was Damon. _

_He looked right into my eyes, his pupils were getting bigger and bigger, then he eyes went red, no pupil, iris or white on his eye. There was just pure red. _

_I screamed a deafening scream, he just stared at me cocking his head. He smiled an evil smile. _

_"Get rid of it!" he roared as loud as he could, his face going purple, then it turned black. "It's your fault! All because of you! No one wants you!" he bellowed. _

_He grabbed a unconscious woman and threw her at me, then he disappeared, he melted into a pile of jelly, it smelt awful, it was horrible. _

_The woman's neck was bleeding. I stared at it, the blood fascinated me, it smelt so good. I leant towards it, I couldn't understand why it smelt so nice. I put my lips up to the warm liquid, I began to suck, the warm, coppery drink flowing into my mouth. _

_Then I heard a wailing sound, it was so loud. I put my hands over my ears, screeching. _

_Suddenly a woman with auburn hair and indigo eyes approached me, her skin was so pale, her eyes were flashing different colours. _

_She came towards me and whispered in my ear "Blood is coming. You need to share it with someone dark-haired, it is vital you do this. You have to do this, do not listen to a dark-haired Salvatore, do not listen to him. It needs to happen, to carry on the power. It needs to happen! Do you hear me, if this doesn't happen there will be a mortal supposed to be immortal. Make him immortal!." _

_"Salvatore sangue é in arrivo!" _

_I didn't have a clue what she was on about, it was so confusing. A mortal supposed to be immortal. The last bit I didn't understand, it was in a different language_

_"I don't understand!" I said, confused. _

_"Salvatore sangue é in arrivo !" _

_"Please, speak english! I don't understand!" _

_"Salvatore sangue é in arrivo !" _

_"Please!" _

_"I will explain it in your brain, you will remember to repeat what I said." _

_I nodded very confused. "Okay." _

_"Say I will remember, help me to remember." _

_"I will remember help me to remember." I said, my throat dry. _

_Then she came towards me, her hands around my neck. _

_"Sorry, sweetheart. Goodbye." _

_She cracked my neck, I screamed in pain, they was a big dog coming ready to rip my throat out, I screamed at loud as I could, his teeth on my throat... "Mortal supposed to be immortal." the dog whispered in my ear, his voice was so husky._

I sat up in bed screaming, my breathing was fast, I was sweating.

I took a deep breath it was just a dream, I didn't need to worry. I closed my eyes trying to relax, what a weird dream. What did it mean? Salvatore blood is coming! It had something to do with Damon and Stefan because of the Salvatore bit.

I couldn't believe that was a dream, it had felt so real, like I was really there. It was a nightmare.

I felt sick, I ran into the bathroom. It was horrible, I must have some kind of virus.

I sat back on the bed, I felt so tired, weird dreams, I was getting sick so much, I was craving food...Oh no!

I closed my eyes, it couldn't be true, no way. It wasn't possible. How?

I quickly got dressed and walked down to the chemist, I was in a daze I forgot to take my change, I just rushed out the shop.

I went up to the bathroom. Two pink lines appeared, my stomach felt weird, it couldn't be true. I put my head in my hands, I felt like crying, my life was falling apart.

I threw the test on the toilet seat , and sat down on the bed. I felt so strange, I couldn't think straight. This couldn't be happening to me, no way.

It wasn't possible, I kept thinking the same thing over and over. It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice, it was Damon, he was sitting by the window, a grin on his face. He came over and put his hands on my cheeks.

I nodded and I gulped, looking at a dark-haired beauty. "Uh...yeah." I said putting my hand over my mouth, I ran into the bathroom.

"Eww...gross!" said Damon smiling a cocky smile as I came out of the bathroom, I sat down on the bed staring at him.

"What?" he asked laughing. "Why the long face all of a sudden, lighten up a bit."

"Damon, I'm pregnant."

**So what did you think? Pretty Please ****review****! I hope you liked it :) I will update as fast as possible :) Thanks again to the people who reviewed the last chapter :) xxx It makes me so excited when I see what you thought of it :) x **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. **

He just stared at me, he looked shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"How? Who? When?" he said firing the questions at me.

"I don't know. I think you're the father. I just found out today."

"No way!" he shouted. "That's not capable of happening."

I just sat there waiting for him to calm down.

"Vampire's can't reproduce!" he shouted at me.

I shook my head, "Well there's no one else."

"What about Mutt?" he asked frowning.

"Who?"

"That blonde haired boy you liked for a while, Mutt."

"No." I said laughing. "It's Matt."

"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes. "Do you think it could be his?"

"No, It's isn't, it can't be." I said. I was confused, how could I be pregnant if vampire's can't have children? It was strange.

"I'm not the father, it must be someone else." his eyes looked angry and cold.

I shook my head. "There isn't anyone else, I swear. It has to be you Damon." I didn't want to believe it was someone else.

I was kind of excited at the thought of a mini Damon, a baby with dark hair, pale skin and big black eyes. It would be adorable.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" he said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded and went into the bathroom, I came back with the test.

"Two pink lines means your pregnant." I said pointing to them.

He threw it at the window making a big crack in it, he looked furious. He wasn't taking this very well.

"You have to get rid of it." he shouted.

I shook my head. "No way." I wasn't going to kill a baby before it was even born, it was evil. It wasn't right.

"You don't even know who the father is?" he said, he didn't like the idea of me having a baby.

"You." I said quietly, it had to be. There was no one else, he was the only person, but Vampire's can't have babies.

"No!" he bellowed punchin the wall, it made a small dent in it. "I'm not the father, okay! How many times do I have to explain this Vampire's cannot have children!"

"Is is not even possible?" I asked, hoping he would know something, I knew the baby was his.

He shook his head. "Like I said Vampire's can't reproduce, I've never even heard of it."

I shrugged. "Well I don't know then. A baby can't have just appeared inside me."

He shook his head and looked out the window. "You're ruining your life Sophie! I mean what about your _life, _what if you don't make it!"

I looked at him, he was scared underneath all the anger, he thought I was going to die like his Mother.

I put my hand on his arm. "Damon, look at me." he turned around, his black eyes were so shiny in the morning sun.

"It's the 21st Century, not the Renaissance. There is better medicines and doctors now days. I'll be fine." I tried to smile, but I wasn't sure. What if I didn't make it during the birth? I was scared about the pain and the risk, I hugged Damon.

I remembered my dream last night, I tried to remember the words.

"Damon I had this weird dream last night, it was so freaky. There was this woman saying ' Salvatore sangue é in arrivo! ' over and over, do you know what it means?" I sat back down on the bed again.

He looked over at me. "It Italian for Salvatore blood is coming." he looked confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

I shrugged "I wondered the same, people were saying the weirdest things, even you were in it."

He smirked. "Of course, I was in your dreams." he came and sat down. "What did I say?"

I remembered those hurtful words he said. "Well, you said that it was all my fault, all because of me and that no one wanted me." I said quietly.

"Sophie, you know that isn't true. Don't you?" he put his arm around me.

I shrugged, I was the reason I wanted to die, that was the truth. I knew no one did, even people in my dreams showed me that.

A tear slid down my cheek, I couldn't help it. My life was falling to pieces. He looked at me worried, his dark eyes wide.

"Don't cry." he said wiping the tears off my face with his finger. "It's okay Sophie." he said hugging me, I buried my face into his leather jacket.

"Everythings falling apart." I whispered. "It has been since the day I was born. My own mother left me, she didn't want me. Then my father got remarried and and had a son that he loved way more than me, then he got a divorce and turned into an alcoholic..." I sobbed, he stroked my hair listening.

"Then I got my own Father put into jail..." I took a deep breath. "So I thought moving to Fell's Church, would be a new start, a better life. I met you and that's been one of the few good things that happened." He smiled down at me.

"I know." he had my favourite smirk on his face, I managed a weak smile.

"Then the whole Matt thing happened and then you kissed Bonnie and I wanted to die."

He looked at me shocked. "Is that what made you want to die? When I kissed Bonnie?" he looked really upset.

I nodded. "Well that was the final straw, that drove me to it." I whispered.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry." he said kissing my head. He looked so guilty "Don't ever do that again!"

I just looked at him. "Okay, I won't."

"Good, because what would I do without Sophie Hudgens?"

I laughed. "Well you coped for five hundred years without me and...Ow!" I grabbed my stomach, I could feel something, kicking hard.

"What' wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "It feel like something's kicking me, but how? I'm just about a week gone, that's way too early."

"See!" he roared. "This is what I mean! The whole process is painful, it's way to dangerous!"

"It's not Damon!" I shouted clutching my stomach. "This is a human being, you can't just kill it."

"Yes I can!" he shouted. "I've killed plently of humans."

"No!" I sobbed "It's not fair on the poor child, it would have never got to live!"

He just stared at me, he picked up a vase and threw it against a wall, it smashed to pieces, he picked up my small t.v. and threw it out the window. He was going crazy.

"Please Stop Damon!" I begged, he was going out of control.

He just stared at me, then he turned around and jumped out the window.

I just looked around at the mess, he had made. There was loads of glass all over the floor.

Everything was falling apart, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't choose between the baby and Damon, but tha seemed to be the situation.

I needed to tell someone, I needed to talk to them without them freaking out. I didn't want to talk to the girls, I didn't really trust them. If they told people about the suicide attempt they would probably tell about the pregnancy, I didn't really want people to know.

Matt would freak out, I was finally friends with him again, I didn't want to spoil it. I thought about Stefan, he might be good to talk to, since he knew about vampires, he might know something, he might have a solution. It was going to be a bit awkward though.

I dialled him number, he picked up on the first few things.

"Hey Stefan, it's Sophie."

"Uh,...Hi. How are you?" he sounded surprised that I had rang him.

"I'm good thanks, I was, um...wondering if I could speak to you about something."

"Of course, go ahead, I'm listening."

"Uh...I mean in person, It's kind of important."

"Okay, sure. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure Stefan, I'm so confused, and Damon..."

"What's he done?" he said interupting me, his voice was serious.

"Nothing really, I'm a bit worried about him."

"Is he okay?" It was obvious that the brother's still cared about each other, just _very _deep down.

"Yeah, I think so. He's just went a bit...crazy."

"Okay, I'll be right over." There was a click and he was gone.

I got dressed into a black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and washed my face. My face was pale and there were black rings under my eyes, I couldn't do anythingthing about it, I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

I went down the stairs, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Stefan was standing there, he smiled, I never noticed how much he looked like Damon.

I brought him into the living room, he sat down on the sofa, I sat down beside him.

"So what's wrong Sophie?" his dark green eyes were staring into mine.

I sighed. "Everything, my life's falling apart." I took a deep breath. "It's Damon."

"What's wrong with him? What did he do?"

I got up of fthe sofa and brought him up to my room.

He looked around at the mess and sighed. "He lost his temper. What happened?"

I went over to the smashed window and picked up the pregnancy test, I handed it to him.

He just looked at it, shocked . "You're pregnant?"

I nodded. "It's Damon's, it has to be."

He shook his head. "It can't be, vampires can't..."

I interupted him. "I _know _vampire's can't have children but there's no one else, it has to be him."

"It can't be though, it's not possible, unless..."

"What?" I said curious, I needed to figure this out, I needed everything to be okay.

"I'll need to find out a few things, do some research. I think it could be possible, Damon might be the father."

I smiled. "Okay, are you really sure, it could be true?"

He nodded. "I think so, but don't get your hopes up. Beside's if it is Damon's this is going to be dangerous, it could even be fatal."

I sighed. "I know, but I'm not killing an innocent child, even if it costs me my life. Wouldn't you like to be an uncle?"

He gave a little smile, he looked happy. "I guess it would be nice to be an uncle, a little Salvatore." he laughed.

"I know, imagine a little Damon. He would be a handful, imagine the tantrums he would throw."

We both laughed. "It could be a girl though, a little Sophie." said Stefan, he smiled a cute half smile.

I nodded, "I know." He was so handsome he looked so like Damon , his dark curly hair framed his pale face and beautiful green eyes, he had high cheekbones and his lips...they looked so sensual.

I moved closer, I closed my eyes, my breathing was fast, my lips met his, they were so soft and warm. I wound my hand round his soft hair.

I was surprised when he was kissing me back, his hand on my back. A few moments later he tugged away, my breathing was ragged.

"What the hell!" said Damon walking into the room, he face looked dark, he looked outraged. He came over to Stefan at supernatural speed , he pinned Stefan against the wall.

A growling sound came from his mouth, he looked furious. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted. "How dare you! I can't believe you kissed her!" He shook him.

Stefan looked over to me, then back at Damon. "Get off me!"

"No way!" he punched him in the face hard, I could hear the force as his hand met Stefan's nose, I heard a cracking sound , blood pouring down his face. Stefan's eyes went dark, he struggled to get away but Damon was stronger, his grip was tight.

Then he produced a small knife from his pocket, his smiled it looked cruel. I gasped and ran over to them.

"Please stop!" I shouted grabbing Damon's arm. "It's not his fault, I kissed him."

**Soo...? What do you think? I know it's a little short :P Please review and tell me if you like it :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated it :) x The next chapter might be up by tomorrow, I'll start on it as soon as I get home from school :) Thanks- Scottie 2787.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy ... :) Thank you so much to Mythgirl19, beth salvatore, Lovely girthls and irocksockslikemonkeys for reviewing, I really appreciated it :) . Here's chapter fifteen...enjoy :) xxxx **

**Chapter 15**

He just stared at me, he looked like he was shocked, he tried to speak, his voice was barely audible. "What?"

Stefan was standing quietly by the wall, he wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry Damon." I whispered. "I don't know what I was doing."

He turned to Stefan, he looked like he wanted to kill him. "Wait till Elena hears about this."

"Don't you dare!" growled Stefan, he looked Damon right in the eye. "If she hears about this, you're dead, for real this time."

A small cruel laugh came from Damon's lips. "Is that a threat, little brother?" he smirked. "I could kill you right this minute."

"Why don't you then." said Stefan stepping forward. "You have the chance. Why chicken out?"

"I'm very tempted." he said in his velvet voice, he turned away to look at me, there was no expression on his face, until he saw the pregnancy test on the table. As soon as he saw it, his face was covered in anger and pure hatred.

"And then that!" he shouted. "How do I even know if I can trust you Sophie?"

"You can Damon, you know you can." I said going closer to him, I put my hand on his arm, he shook it off.

"You were probably cheating on me the whole time, that's how you got pregnant, because no way in hell is it mine. If it is I will cut it out your stomach and kill it with my own two hands."

I gasped, I could feel a lump in my throat but I wasn't going to cry , I shook my head. "Don't be like this Damon. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss him."

He glared at me, it looked deathly, dangerous. "You didn't _mean _to kiss him! How can you not mean to kiss someone!" he shouted. "It was your choice Sophie, and you made the wrong one!" he looked at Stefan disgusted. "You on the other hand, I'm not surprised at, you're good at stealing my girlfriends."

I looked out the window, there was a woman and man walking across the road hand in hand, I wish I hadn't kissed him. Why was I so stupid? He just looked so handsome and like Damon, I didn't mean for this. The atomsphere was tense and angry, there was a silence in the room until a loud crash broke the silence.

I looked back to the boys, Damon was standing in front of my mirror, shards of glass surounded his feet, blood dripping down his knuckles, his face was angry, and so dark. I had never seen him so angry. There was a loud rumbling sound that sounded like a heavy goods train going past and the ground started to shake, I grabbed onto my beside table, it was like an eathquake. Damon must be causing it, he must be _very _angry.

After the earthquake had stopped, I looked at the mess in my room, things had fallen off the table and my clock had even fell off my wall.

"Who do you want Sophie? One minute it's me, then it's Matt and now Stefan!" he said raising his voice. "I don't see why you're so set on not killing the baby, why you're so against it. Only a few weeks ago you were big on death, you even tried it yourself. I wish you had died!"

A pain shot through my body, those hurtful words searing my heart. It was all too much, the tears came flooding down my face.

"That's enough, Damon." said Stefan trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm finished now anyway." He said.

"Wait Damon!" I said going over to him, my words were hard to understand. "Please forgive me! You know you can trust me."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "Because I've been on this world five hundred years and you've only been here for a measly seventeen and what I've learned is that there is no point in ever forgiving someone, because the next time you see them their more than likely going to do something again and the one big thing I've learnt is that I can't trust _anybody _in this world, because everyone is just the same, and it pisses me off! But I am used to it, so if you think all your stupid crying is going to stop me it isn't. Don't expect me to come back, I don't ever want to see your face again. So just get a life and move on." He changed into a crow and flew out the window.

I just stood there frozen, every word he said was like a knife stabbing me, yet it was true,I had went and kissed Stefan and I had ruined everything, I didn't have anyone now, no one.

"Are you okay?" asked Stefan quietly.

"Uh...yeah." I said wiping the tears off my face. "I just want to be alone."

"Okay, that's fine." he said.

I looked down at my stomach that seemed to have expanded a little, which surprised me. Stefan went out the window, and ran into the darkness.

The room was a mess there was glass everywhere from the window, the vase and the mirror and not to mention my t.v., that was gone out the window.

I looked down at my stomach and smiled, maybe I wasn't alone. I had my little bump down there, he was going to stay with me, no matter what anybody said. I smiled at the thought of having a proper family, except the only thing that was wrong, that made it extremely far from perfect, was that there was no Damon.

I wished that I hadn't kissed Stefan, I don't even know why I did. My emotions were all messed up, it must have something to do with being pregnant. I wanted Damon to be here now, for him to be happy about the baby, I wish it had been his lips on mine earlier today, I was such an idiot. I felt like beating myself up. The only thing that confused me was, why did Stefan kiss me back? He didn't try to push me away. Arghh, why's life so complicated.

I couldn't be bothered to clean up my room, I would do it later. So many thoughts were spinning through my mind, I couldn't think straight.

I had spoilt every relationship I had. I couldn't just be happy with who I had. I was so lucky to have Damon, he was like someone you dreamt about, it seemed so surreal at times that he actually loved me. Then I had gone and went out with Matt, which wasn't fair on Damon. Then Matt got hurt because I went back to Damon, now...Stefan!

I tried to ring Damon, but he didn't answer, which wasn't a surprise, I had treated him terribly. He needed to know that someone loved him, that I was there for him, that he could trust me. I hadn't shown any of that, I needed to start showing it straight away.

It wasn't going to be easy to get him back, I probably wasn't even going to get him back, but I needed to try. He was the first person I had really loved, it was real.

Matt was just a crush, I liked him but not really that way, it was more as a really good friend and Stefan...I couldn't even explain that.

After a few hours of thinking this over and over, I tried to ring him a few more times but everytime it just went to voicemail, I went grabbed my duvet off my bed and went downstairs, I wasn't going to be able to sleep in my room until my window was fixed and I wanted to leave Gran's bed just the way it was, I missed Gran so much. She would now exactly what to do, she would make me feel better and say something wise.

I remembered one time when I had come down to her house for the summer when I was about fourteen and this boy had dumped me a few days before I came down to Fell's Church, I was so upset, It was the first time someone had dumped me. She had made me a cup of hot cocoa and sat down in her armchair, I was curled up on the sofa across from her, she handed me a box of tissues and said "Sophie, relationships are like glass, the more you try and put them back together the more you're going to get hurt."

Those wise words actually made sense to me know, they hadn't then, but now I fully understood them. It was going to kill me not having Damon, not seeing those dark eyes but if I kept trying to get him to come back, the worse it was going to get. I just needed to leave things for a while, hopefully everything was going to work out, hopefully it would go back to normal.

I snuggled under the duvet on the sofa, watching _Desperate Houswives _on the T.V. I missed Damon, I really wanted him to be here right now, to hear his voice and feel his soft lips on mine. I picked up my phone again a dialled his number, it rang a few times and then he answered.

"Err...Hello." said a velvet voice, the background was noisy.

"Hi, It's me." I was surprised he had even answered, I hadn't planned what I was going to say, I suppose I should start with an apology.

"Who the hell is me?" he said a bit too loudly, there was a giggle that sounded like a girl.

"It's Sophie." I wasn't sure how he would react when he knew it was me. I wondered who the giggle had came from, I suppose I shouldn't be getting annoyed.

"Damn not you again." he muttered. "Bye."

"No, please don't hang up!" I said quickly.

He sighed. "Err- w-why not." he slurred, he sounded drunk.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Somewhere, with someone." he said, the girl laughed again.

"We need to talk, come to my house so we can talk things out." I sighed, this was going to be hard work, he was playing games.

"What are you my mother?" he muttered.

"Please Damon." I said seriously, I really wanted to know where the relationship was going.

There was a silence and then a click, he hung up. I slammed the phone down in fustration.

I lay back down, I had no idea if were we broken up or just in a fight. Everything was messed up, I had caused it all. I really felt like smashing something, I was so angry with myself. I deserved a good slap round the face, I did't derserve to have Damon back. He should go off with the girl that was giggling in the background, she was probably way prettier anyway.

I closed my eyes, If I didn't stop thinking about it I wasn't going get any sleep. I needed to rest for the baby, I put my hand to my stomach. I couldn't believe it had got bigger already, It was way too early, but it was too small to notice. I smiled when I thought of someone inside me, it made me happy. I fell asleep to the thought of a little bundle in my arms, someone that would be there for me forever, and I would be there for them in return. I knew I wasn't going to mess this up, I had to make sure this baby was going to have a happy childhood, the one I was slightly deprived of. I had to try my best to give it a normal life.

About an hour later a knock at the door woke me up with a start. I had just got into a nice sleep, who would be at the door at this time of night? It was midnight.

I sleepily got up of the sofa, rubbing my eyes, trying to keep them open. I was still half asleep. I opened the door.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"Hi." said a familiar voice, I looked up surprised, Damon was standing there on the doorstep. In his usual black leather jacket, black sweater, black jeans and black boots. His black hair was slightly ruffled, he looked tired. His eyes were sunken and not as fresh looking. He was definitely drunk. He stumbled into the house, nearly tripping on the step.

"I wasn't expecting you to come." I said going into the living room, he slumped down on the sofa, I joined him.

"You called and I'm came." he muttered, slightly smirking, his eyes looked like they were about to close any minute.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, he was acting like he was but I just wanted to make sure, even though the reek of drink was coming from him.

"Hmmm. I think so. I went down to Jazz's earlier." he mumbled, his voice was hard to understand.

"That's a strip bar." I said surprised, I wondered if he had actually went up there and stripped, knowing him he probably did.

"I know." He said sitting up and grinning. "It was fun." he got up off the sofa clumsily. "Do you have any thing to drink?"

He didn't wait for me to answer, he just staggered into the kitchen, He didn't even bother to turn on the light. I followed him in there turning on the light.

"Argh!" he said putting hand up to his eyes. "Turn it off!" he shouted. I quickly turned off the lights.

"Ow my eyes." he said rubbing them. He looked in the fridge, then he closed it with his foot.

"Do you not have anything decent to drink, like vodka or even a beer?"

I shook my head. "I think you've had a bit too much vodka already." I wasn't going to be able to talk to him when he was like this, I would have to wait until he was sober.

He sighed and went back into the kitchen, he sat back down on the sofa.

"Kiss me." he slurred, looking at me smiling a cute half smile.

I leant forward, his breath stunk. I tried to ignore it, his lips pressed on mine. He put his hand on my back, I shivered. I moved closer and he smiled, then he pulled away and stumbled over to the stereo, he put on _Tik Tok _by Kesha.

Then he got up on top of the dining table. "Come on!" he said, putting out his hand to pull me up, I smiled at him. He had gone crazy, but he was happy, he wasn't mad at me. I was going to enjoy it while I could.

I climbed up on the table, he was dancing like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed my hands and spun round and round, until we felt so dizzy we had to sit down.

He jumped off the table and lifted me down, he was still dancing.

"_Tik Tok on the clock, D.J. blow my speakers up, tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight!" _he sang at the top of his voice, out of tune.

After he tired him self out from dancing and singing like a mad man, he went back over to the sofa. He wasn't like my Dad when he was drunk. My Dad had gone mean and angry when he got drunk. Damon just went a bit crazy, and stupid.

I joined him on the sofa, I picked up my glass of water. "Let's get married." he said out of the blue, I nearly choked on my drink. " That would be great fun. It would piss Stefan off." he said laughing, I could just about understand what he was saying.

I just stared at him in disbelief, "Are you insane Damon?" he was smirking " Actually don't bother answering that."

,"Less talking more kissing." he murmered, It was like he didn't even remeber what he had just said, hopefully he wouldn't tomorrow. I didn't want to make that decision.

His soft lips were moving in sync with mine, I tried to see if I could get to his mind again but he was _still_ blocking me. It was fustrating to know I could nearly see what his mind was like, I might have been able to hear what he was thinking, but now he was blocking it off, I wouldn't know. Suddenly the barrier lifted and I could feel his mind again, the coldness and darkness was still there.

_"Why did you want to see my mind so much?" _

Damon said, but It wasn't him saying it out loud, it couldn't be we were still kissing. It must be his mind.

_"Damon? Is that you? "_

_"Uh- huh. Telepathy is cool isn't it?" _

_"Yeah, but how come I can hear your thoughts now? I've never been able to before." _

_"I dunno, maybe because I'm letting you in my mind. You still didn't answer my earlier question. "_

_"I was just curious, that's all. "_

_PORSCHE! he shouted mentally. _

I pulled away from him. "What?" I asked out loud.

" I just heard one go past." he said. I rolled my eyes, he had way too much drink. He was taking off his jacket, he looked so warm, there was sweat on his forehead.

"Sorry, It's so hot." I said, I still hadn't figured how to turn off the heating, there was no switch in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm making it so hot in here." he said smiling a 250- kilowatt smile. He pulled me closer and started kissing me, pulling off his sweater and my t-shirt.

Half an hour later the door bell rang, I looked up surprised. It was two in the morning, why would someone be coming round this late.

Damon was kissing my neck, he cool breath on my skin. I reluctantly got up off the sofa and quickly put back on my clothes.

I opened the door, the cold air blowing in, Stefan was standing there dressed in warm clothes, his collar of his jacket pulled up, I was surprised to see him, hopefully Damon wouldn't come out, I didn't want another fight. His nose looked okay now.

"Sorry to be disturbing you so late at night but I found something about the baby. It's possible for Damon.."

"What were you saying about me?" slurred Damon, stumbling up to the front door, he had no clothes on.

Stefan looked away quickly, his face scarlet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt." he muttered.

Damon was laughing. "What's wrong little brother?" he said grabbing him by the arm. "Get in out of the cold."

Stefan tried to pull away but Damon was stronger even when he was drunk.

I looked at Stefan and gave him an apologetic smile.

"What do you want then?" asked Damon rather loudly, he was raising his voice for no reason.

Stefan didn't look at him, he decided to look at the window instead. "Uh...just came round to tell Sophie something, but It can wait."

Damon smirked at him, then he went and sat down on the sofa, I joined him. I threw the duvet over his lap, Stefan turned round to face us. He looked at me gratefully, his face was back to it's normal shade.

"I better go then." he said quickly, he was embarassed. He headed for the door. I wanted to know what he had found out, but It could wait. I didn't need them two fighting again, Damon's mood could switch any second, and Stefan might trigger it.

"Bye Stefan." I said, getting up and showing him to the door. "Tell me everything you know tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay, there is a way for Damon to be the father." he said quietly, glancing at the door of the sitting room and then quickly looking away again, Damon was coming. "Bye." said Stefan quickly going out the door.

"Bye, Love you Stefan!" shouted Damon laughing, I just looked at him, and playfully punched him. He was being such an idiot, I started laughing as we went back into the sitting room.

We both got under the blanket, his warm arms around me, I felt safe. I drifted off into a content sleep, except for the fact that Damon was snoring , _very_ loudly.

**What did you think? . Please review and tell me :) xxx :) Thanks for the earthquake idea, beth Salvatore, sorry if that wasn't how one feels because i've never experienced one so I just guessed. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, you make me so happy :) I like to know what you think. Thanks to everyone who favourited or alerted my story too :) x Okay, so here it is...**

**Chapter Sixteen: **

The next day at school Stefan came over to me before the bell rang for first class, it was a bit akward being around him after what happened and the fact that he looked so like Damon. We had arranged to arrive a bit earlier so he could explain to me what he had found out about the pregnancy.

"I think Damon could be the father, the child could be part vampire, part human. It's called a Dhampir." said Stefan sitting down on a bench.

"So would it need blood?" I asked joining him.

"It would probably need a little blood. The only way that it could be a Dhampir is if you are related to the Greene family from about two thousand years ago or it could be due to the seven years thing."

"What seven years thing?" I asked, trying not to speak too loud, some people were already at school, we didn't want them to hear.

"Well every seven years in November a vampire can get a human pregnant, but the human must be female and the vampire must be male. A human male can't get a female vampire pregnant. Damon must have forgotten about it."

"So which one do you think it is?" I asked excitedly, I couldn't believe that maybe I would be having a little Salvatore baby.

"It's more likely the seven years thing, but you'll have to research your family tree since your Gran was half vampire, you could be related to the Greene family.

"What?" I said shocked raising my voice, a few people turned and looked. "My Gran was half vampire?" I whispered.

"Didn't you know?" he said looking at me closely. "If she has a diary or anything you should read it, she might have explained how she became one."

I still couldn't believe it, Gran was half vampire. The sound of a loud roar of an engine interupted my thoughts, it was Matt.

"Thank you Stefan." I said , he stood up.

"Your welcome." he smiled, he looked so like Damon, I quickly looked away and walked over to Matt.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hi Sophie." he said his face lighting up. "You're early today."

"Yeah, I just needed to do a few things before class."

He was locking the door to his old car. I saw him glancing down at my stomach. It had expanded even more, I looked about four months pregnant not just over a week, it was really strange. I had tried to cover it up with baggy clothes, but obviously you could still notice.

Suddenly I felt something move inside me, the baby was kicking me. My hand flew to my stomach, I was beaming, it was actually moving inside me. Matt just stared at me confused and then he looked shocked.

"Are, you pregnant?" his eyes were wide, he was looking down at my stomach.

I shook my head. "No way." I said quickly, he couldn't find out. It would upset him too much and he might end up finding out about vampires, my pregnancy wasn't going normal, which worried me a little, and I couldn't even go to the doctor because my baby might be part vampire, a dhampir.

He just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't look convinced. "You know you can tell me anything, Sophie." he said smiling, his honest blue eyes piercing mine.

"You can trust me." he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm your friend." he said the last bit a little quieter, I made me upset to know that I had hurt him, and that he wanted to be more than friends, that he wanted me back. I looked down at the ground and kicked a stone across the car park.

"I know Matt, I appreciate it." I looked him in the eye now. "Thanks."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up, his blond hair slightly tossled and his cheeks were faintly flushed. He was wearing his blue parka, a pair of jeans and some old sneakers.

"I'll always be here for you." he put his arms around me, I rested my head on his chest, I breathed in his warm smell. It was starting to rain, small drops were falling down on my head, I looked up at the sky.

"I love you Sophie." he whispered, I quickly looked at him. His face was crimson red and he was looking down at the ground.

"Can we just try again?" he asked, his eyes looked wide, so child like, they were so innocent, a small half smile was curling up his lips.

"No!" I shouted, it was all too much. I made him jump. "I'm sorry." I couldn't take all this. I love Damon, but then there was you and ...Stefan. I looked over to the bench. Elena, Bonnie and Meredith had just arrived they were all staring over, the carpark was quiet.

Matt was just standing there frozen, his face was pale now, his eyes looked moist. Stefan and the girls were walking over.

"I'm really sorry Sophie, I didn't mean to upset you." said Matt. "But..."

"No." I said raising my voice again. They were just staring at me, Elena opened her mouth to talk but she decided not to and closed it again. "I'm sorry Matt, but no. It's all too much. I love Damon, but I'm so confused, and then you came and I really like you too Matt, but it can't work and then Stefan!" I blurted out, I put my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say the last bit.

"What?" demanded Elena. I looked away, Stefan was staring at the ground. Bonnie and Meredith looked shocked. Matt was only staring at me, I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Stefan!" shouted Elena. "Tell me! Now!" he didn't answer her. "Sophie!" she pulled me around to face her. "You tell me right this minute."

I shook her arm off me. "There's nothing to tell." I looked away from her, when I lied people could tell by my eyes, I couldn't look straight at them.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that." she said firmly. A few people had stopped and were watching.

"Nothing happened." I said through my teeth, looking her in the eye, but it was too hard. She knew I was lying.

"You're lying!" she shouted, every face in the car park turned to look, it was so silent. She slapped me around the face hard, the force of her hand stung my face.

I just looked up at her glaring, I was furious. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I shouted, I was so tempted to slap her back, but I didn't, I just took a step forward.

Stefan quickly stood in between us, looking at us both. "Please stop." he said calmly, his smoldering green eyes looked worried.

"Just leave it Elena. " said Bonnie, trying to pull her away, she pushed her away roughly ,glaring at me.

"You tell me right now!" she yelled coming right up to my face, I looked right into her eyes.

"Just piss off Elena." I said. I glanced over at Stefan, he was looking down at the ground again.

"Tell me Stefan." she said facing me. "If there is no trust then our relationship is over. Tell me now, I didn't think you were a liar, I thought you were the good brother, you're just turning out like Damon."

Stefan looked up at her, he looked hurt, he looked over at me and then back to Elena. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "We... kissed."

She just stared at him , she was outraged, then she turned to look at me, she slapped me across the face again.

"You bitch!" she screamed. "You can't have everyone, you either have Damon or Matt! Stefan is mine!"

I couldn't control the anger that was building up in me. I plunged forward, taking a fistful of her hair and pulling it, she did it back to me. We were rolling around on the ground, scratching and clawing at each other like wild animals.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the other people, a crowd had gathered around us.

Stefan and Matt were struggling to pull us off each other, Matt pulled back my arms restraining me, he was quite strong. Elena was still trying to get at me, Stefan was trying to calm her down, he seemed to be getting through to her.

My breathing was fast, the adrenaline rush had made me feel like a wild animal, like a real cat in a cat fight. I looked away from her, if I saw her I might just go for her again. Meredith, Bonnie and Stefan were taking her away, clearing the crowd.

I was left with Matt, he was just staring at me in disbelief. "Sophie, I- I don't even know where to start! What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head in shame. "I don't know Matt." I whispered, a crow was circling ahead, cawing loudly, it was Damon. I hadn't seen him this morning, he was already gone when I woke up.

"Come on let's get these cuts cleaned up." said Matt, he seemed worried as he lead me into the school.

I sat down on a chair and he had an antiseptic wipe he had got from the nurse's office. I winced as he dabbed the scratches on my face, the blood had dripped right down my face.

"Matt, I feel so bad. I'm so confused." I said, hissing as he cleaned another scratch, apologising every time it hurt me.

"I said I was your friend and friends listen, tell me." He said picking up another wipe.

I sighed. "Well, I love Damon. I feel so happy with him ,we have a connection, like we're soul mates, but he gets mad easily and then we get in fights. Then that night when you kissed me." I said, his lips were twitching, he looked like he wanted to smile at the memory, he waited for me to continue.

"Well, It didn't feel wrong. It felt nice, I made me feel warm and happy inside. It was different than when I was with Damon, but Damon's who I want to be with, I feel something when I'm with him. Then Stefan came round to my house yesterday, I hadn't seen Damon for a while, he had got so mad, it was the worse I had ever seen him and I wanted to be comforted, I wanted him to be there. Stefan had looked so like Damon, he looked kind of handsome, so I just leaned forward and kissed him it was just one of the spur of the moment things, and now Elena and..." I trailed off, when I actually said it out loud it made me feel better.

He looked up at me, with his big blue eyes. "Do whatever makes you happy, if you love Damon, be with him. " he said half smiling." Don't worry about the kiss with me." he added quietly.

"Matt." I said putting my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I never ever meant for you to get hurt. You just got involved with the wrong person, stay away from me if you don't intend on getting hurt again."

He shook his head. "Sophie, I can't stay away from you." he said it so quietly, I could barely hear him.

I gulped. I was hurting him so badly, it wasn't fair. "Matt, can we just be friends, I know you want more, but a good friendship would mean a lot to me at the moment."

He nodded quickly, cleary his throat. "Of course." he put his arms around me giving me a big warm hug. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Matt."

We walked to the hall, there was an assembly on. Stefan was standing next to Elena and Bonnie was on the other side, as if to guard her, she kept looking over at me. Her face was covered in scratches too. Matt was standing beside me, he was also glancing over at Elena, he looked worried.

"Don't think about going over there." he whispered in my ear, Meredith had just walked into the hall and went to stay behind Elena, she gave me a dirty look. I tried to walk over there but Matt caught my arm and held me back.

"Don't, It will make it worse." he relaxed his grip and then when he saw I wasn't going to go over there any more he let go.

Stefan was looking over, his eyes full of concern, his arm around Elena's shoulder, he smiled meekly at me. Elena looked up at him and followed his gaze, she looked so pissed, she stared at me coldly with her lapis luzuli eyes, I just grinned back at her, I knew it would annoy, her. She tried to come over but Stefan pulled her back and whispered something to her.

Matt was standing beside me, I looked out the window, it was drizzling.

"Wonder who'll get picked to represent 'The Spirit of Fells' Church'?" he asked, looking out the window too.

"I'll bet you ten dollars it will be Elena." I said grinning, might get myself a McDonalds on the way home now.

"Deal." he said shaking my hand for a bit longer than necessary, when he realised he just blushed and quickly pulled away.

The assembly was starting. "Now as you all know it is Founders' Day soon and we need a student to represent 'The Spirit of Fells' Church', it was a hard decision since we have so many brilliant students here, but at last the school board have chosen...Elena Gilbert. Congratulations." said the principal.

I grinned up at Matt. "Pay up." he handed me the ten dollars,

"Lucky guess."

"No, It wasn't a guess. I'm phychic like Bonnie." I kept my face as serious as possible, he just stared at me, his face was the funniest thing I had saw, all day. He actually believed me.

"You're not serious. You're not going crazy too!"

I burst out laughing, putting my hand over my mouth, the teacher was still talking. I couldn't stop, a few people turned round and looked at me, I tried but it was just so funny, his face...I began laughing again, Matt was starting to chuckle. I was laughing so hard that I accidently snorted loudly, the principal just looked at me appalled, every single head in the school turned to stare at me,...then he went back to his speech. It made me stop laughing straight away, I went crimson red. I stared down at my feet, I knew Elena was looking over at me, it made me feel uncomfortable for some reason.

I sat with Matt at lunch , I hated it that he had to take sides. I knew he was friends with Elena too, but I thought Meredith and Bonnie were my friends but of course they supported Elena, why would they be on my side?

"What was all that about in assembly?" asked Matt taking a bite of his sandwich.

I blushed slightly remembering the humiliation, when Tyler and Dick passed me earlier, they had made snorting noises and put their noses up like pigs. I had went pure red.

I shrugged, it didn't seem so funny anymore. "It was just you're face when I said I was phychic, it was priceless. You're so guillable." I said smiling.

He just rolled his eyes. "Sophie." he was smiling, he looked right into my eyes, he looked so sweet, he took my hand, in our fingers intwined. I pulled my hand away, he looked hurt _again._

"I'm sorry Matt, but what happened to the just friends thing?" he looked down at his hands, I had embarrassed him and hurt him, all at the same time, I didn't even have to speak.

"Sorry, I forgot." he mumbled, he just got up put his seat and went out of the cafertiria, I just sat frozen, I wanted to go after him, to comfort him. I wanted to make him feel better, to make him stop hurting, but I didn't even know where to start.

I walked up the stairs, I needed to speak to Matt, I needed to apologise, I had to stop being so selfish. Elena was standing in the hall alone, Dick and Tyler were over the other side. Dick turned round, I looked down the hall to see what he was looking at, Vickie, she was walking towards him. I stood in the shadows, I didn't want Elena to see me.

I didn't know Vickie very well, but she looked different since the last time I saw her, she walked quickly, as if she was almost floating and her eyes looked so big and she looked pale and tired.

"Hi there." said Dick when she approached him, she just ignored him and went over to Tyler. She put her hand on his chest, he smiled but it looked fake, he looked awkward. Then she put her hand under his jacket. What was she doing? He looked a bit wary of her for some reason, he glanced over to Dick. Elena was just watching like me, she looked confused.

"Hey, Vickie lighten up." said Dick, he stayed still, he also looked wary. What was wrong with them? It was like they were scared of her.

Vickie started taking off Tyler's jacket, he tried to get it back on, but he couldn't. Vickie put her hands up his shirt.

"Stop, that. Stop, her, will you?" said Tyler, he moved a few inches back, tyring to get away from Vickie.

"Hey, Vickie, leggo. Don't do that." said Dick, still in the same spot, not getting any closer to Vickie.

I could hear something, it was quiet but could be heard from where I was, it was an eerie sound, like a sort of growl. I looked at Vickie shocked, so did Tyler. Vickie was growling, it was a menacing sound, that sounded like an animal.

Then all of a sudden Tyler was on the ground, Vicke's teeth just centimetres from Tyler's throat. "Oh god!" I whispered to myself, was she a vampire?

I quickly ran forward, forgetting about Elena and tried to help her and Dick pull Vickie off Tyler, who was terrified. The history room door swung open and Alaric came out shouting.

"Don't hurt her! Be careful! It's epilepsy, we just need to get her lying down!" he shouted. Epilepsy? It didn't seem like that to me.

Vickie was still trying to bite Tyler, or anyone she could get near to. Alaric tried to help pull her off, she was so strong, even though she was so skinny. I tried my best to pull her away, but it was too hard, she was out of control, we were losing our grip on her.

I heard a familiar voice. "Vickie, calm down." said Stefan taking her arm. "It's all right. Just relax now." he was speaking calmly.

None of us let go, even though Stefan seemed to have calmed her down a bit. We were able to lift her off Tyler. Stefan was still talking to her, she shut her eyes.

"That's good. You're feeling tired now. It's all right to go to sleep." said Stefan, soothing her. I sighed in relief, briefly glancing at Elena who was looking at Vickie, she looked concerned.

Then all of a sudden Vickie opened her eyes, she looked so angry. She growled at Stefan and began attacking again. We all grabbed her again, about five or six of us, we held her down. Someone called the police. What was wrong with her? This wasn't the normal vampire behaviour. At least I didn't think so, Damon or Stefan never acted like this. The police finally arrived, they took her away.

I stood up, brushing back my hair from my eyes, there was a crowd gathered around. I could see Matt near the back, he looked just as concerned as everyone else, he glanced at me and I smiled at him, he didn't smile back, which wasn't surprising.

Elena had just noticed I was here she just looked at me. "Elena please, can we be friends again?"

She just frowned at me and went over to Bonnie, ignoring me.

I went over to Matt, Alaric was still shouting. Someone said that class was dismissed.

"Matt." I said, he tried to walk away from me. "I know you have every right to hate me, but just listen."

He sighed and turned back around.

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I didn't mean for you to get hurt _again_."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it. I'm used to making up again too, but this time I'm not sure I want to."

"Can't we just start again, forget this ever happened?"

He shook his head. "No, Sophie." he was looking down at the ground. "You can't just expect people to forgive you all the time. Go and hurt someone else, you're good at it." he turned around and walked down the hall, his head down.

I got the school bus home, since nobody was my friend at the moment, I didn't have a lift. I sat near the back by myself.

Matt's word were replaying in my mind over and over " _Go and hurt someone else, you're good at it." _ It was true, I was always hurting people, especially Matt. I wasn't a good friend. Me and Elena weren't exactly talking at the moment, so I suppose Bonnie and Meredith weren't either because they were with Elena. I felt so bad for fighting with her, I wanted to be friends again, I deserved the slap around the face, even though it had made me furious. I should have never kissed Stefan, it wasn't fair on him either.

I unlocked the door and threw down my bag. I needed a good long bath and then I would start my homework. I was craving chocolate again. I gasped, Damon was lounging against the wall, he wasn't smiling. He took off his sunglasses, blinking rapidly, the light from the window hurting his eyes.

I opened my mouth to talk but he was over to me in a flash, he pinned me against the wall.

"Got a bit fiesty at school today, didn't you?" he said stroking the scratches on my face, I tried to speak again but his put his finger on my lips.

His lips crushed mine, he wasn't being gentle today, he was gripping my arm with so much force, I thought he was going to break it, he pulled back and released me smirking. I didn't enjoy the kiss.

"Sit." he said pointing to the chair, I obeyed silently. "We need to talk."

A shiver went down my spine when he said that, it was something serious. I knew that something wasn't right. My stomach was doing somersaults, I was so nervous. What was he going to say?

"You took advantage of me, didn't you?" he asked , his smile cruel, he paced up and down the room.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you know how Sophie, don't play dumb. Last night when I was drunk, you thought that you would take advantage of me because I had forgotten about that." he said gesturing towards my stomach. "I don't like it when people treat me like crap."

"Do you remember last night?" I asked quietly.

He smirked. "Not much, I remember dancing on the table and falling asleep on the couch, but that's it really."

I sighed with relief. He looked at me closely, he came over to the table. "Did you ask that for any particular reason? Did I do something stupid?"

I shook my head quickly. "No." he saw right through the lie.

"Tell me everything I did." his voice was menacing, his eyes dark.

"Well, there isn't much to say, you didn't do much."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Do I look like I was born yesterday? I have been drunk plently of times and I know I do stupid things, so tell me. Or else I might be getting a meal from you tonight." he said glancing at my neck.

"Uh, well err Stefan saw you naked." I said quietly, I didn't really want to mention the marriage question, but I knew I had to.

"What!" he roared. "How?"he looked outraged. "What did he do?"

"Well uh, I actually decided to get dressed when I answered the door, but you didn't , you just came strolling in from the sitting room with no clothes on. Stefan was so embarassed. Then when he was going you said you loved him"

He sighed leaning agaist the table. "What kind of shit was I on?"

I took a deep breath. "Then, you err...well...asked me to marry you." I held my breath waiting for his reaction.

He looked up at me quickly. "What?" he didn't look angry, just surprised. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were insane." I said smiling meekly. "I don't want to get married, so young. But I do love you Damon, so much."

His surprised face turned to anger. "Sophie, I can't be with you anymore!" he shouted, I just stared up at him, my heart falling to pieces, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Do you not see that everything is about you? You're selfish. You can't make up your mind and you treat me like dirt." he was yelling.

"Please Damon." I whispered getting up from the table, my voice was shaking, I was about to start crying.

"If you really loved me you would let me go. We're not good for each other." he glanced at my stomach.

I tried to put my arms, around him but he pushed me away. "Damon, please..." the tears were running down my face. "I need you."

He looked at me, like he understood, it almost looked like felt empathy for me, then he shook his head, pushing me away, his face went cold.

"I..don't ...need...you." he said through his teeth, his words seemed forced. "I...don't...love...you." he turned away from me. "Bye Sophie." he whispered, then he was gone.

I just looked at the spot where he had been standing, the tears were coming heavily. I went over to the window, to see if maybe I could see a crow anywhere, maybe it would be him. I ran frantically around the house, looking out each window. I couldn't see him anywhere. I slid down to the floor, and rested my head on my legs, sobbing. That was it now...**everyone **was gone. "Damon." I called him. "Please." my voice was shaking, the tears coming fast.

**So please review and tell me what you think! :) xxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a few days :) I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, thank you so much for the reviews :) Here's the next chapter... :P Enjoy...:) **

**Chapter 17: **

I sat on the bottom step of the stairs, my head in my hands. It couldn't be true. I wouldn't let myslef believe that he had said those words to me, I wouldn't let myself believe that he was gone, I didn't know how long for , but I knew that it didn't look good.

I felt a movement in my stomach, as if the baby was reminding me it was there, I looked down smiling weakly through the tears. "At least you're still here." I whispered. I put my hand on my stomach and felt the baby kicking me, I did't even get to tell Damon that he could be the father, that maybe the baby would be half- vampire, the tears streamed down my cheeks at the thought of Damon, it couldn't be true.

The phone rang, I lifted my head and looked towards it, I just ignored it. I didn't want to speak to anyone, except for Damon. I quickly got up and went over to the phone, my hopes were crushed when I saw the caller ID, I knew it wasn't going to be Damon but I just wanted to believe it would be, that he changed his mind and he did love me. It was Matt. What did he want? I quickly sniffled back the tears and dried my face, I cleared my throat and went to pick up the phone but it stopped. He left a message.

"Uh...I was just calling to say that we needed to talk, maybe you could come over or I could come to your place. I don't mind.. Okay, call me back when you get the message, bye." The phone bleeped and the message was over, I leant onto the table, sighing, I wasn't really in the mood to see him, but I felt mean if I didn't ring him back.

I dialled his number, he answered on the first few rings.

"Hi, I got your message. You can err...Come over here, I suppose." I said flatly.

"Okay I'll be over in about half an hour." he replied.

At least that gave me a while to get myself together. I went up into the bathroom and washed my face, which was red from crying. I put on some more make-up, since all the rest had been washed off. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved top. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and let my fringe loose that fell into my eyes. At least I looked okay now. I sat down on the bed, sighing. I wasn't going to be able to do this. How was I going to pretend everything was okay? I couldn't just pretend that I was fine, but I would have to try.

The thought of Damon made me get a lump in my throat and tears came to my eyes, I blinked them back. I loved him so much, and I thought he loved me too, but things weren't that way now. I wondered if he was thinking about me too, if he even cared anymore.

I just wanted to hear his voice, be in his arms, see his eyes... I felt the tears spilling from my eyes, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I just missed him so much and he had only been gone for a few hours, his words still replaying over in my head, shattering my heart.

I knew I hadn't treated him that well, and he needed someone to like him, to actually love him. I wasn't good at keeping people in my life, I used to being without them. I knew that I shouldn't have kissed Stefan, it was the biggest mistake I had ever made, but I still couldn't work out why he kissed me back, why didn't he push me away?

If Damon, I probably would have left him if he went round kissing other girls... Then I remembered Bonnie, he kissed her! He's such a hypocrite, and I could swear that at Alaric's he was going to try and kiss Elena. It made me angry that he left me for something he practically also did. I threw the pillow across the room knocking over the lamp. I was more angry than sad now.

I heard the doorbell downstairs, I looked in the mirror, mascara was running down my face from crying, I looked a mess. I didn't have time to put the make up on all over again. I quickly went into the bathroom and washed my face. My eye's were red from crying, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I rushed down the stairs and opened the door, Matt was standing there in, he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He was holding a box of choclates in his hand, he held them out to me. "Just friends?"

I nodded taking the box of chocolates. "Thank you Matt." I said, he put his arms around me. I took a deep breath and breathed in his smell, resting my head on his shoulder, I suddenly realised that his shirt was getting all wet and soggy, I realised I was crying. He pulled back to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern, he put his hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head, I couldn't say it out loud that Damon had left me, I didn't want to believe it. I tried to stop crying, to pretend that I was okay, but I couldn't do it. "I'm fine." I mumbled, I was taking deep breaths, trying to stop crying. After I calmed down a little, Matt took me over to the sofa and handed me a tissue, I took it and smiled gratefully.

"Tell me what's wrong Sophie." he said gently. "I said I would be here for you, and know I doing that, I'm here if you need me."

I nodded, "I know, I really appreciate it." I said looking up at him. "Thank you."

He came and put his arm around me, I didn't flinch away, I knew he was just being friendly nothing else and I appreciated it so much.

"He's gone Matt." I whispered, my throat hoarse from crying so much, the tears still silently falling down my face.

"Who's gone?" he asked confused.

"Damon, he's gone, he left me." I choked on the sentence, I my body shaking with the sobs that were coming from my body, I had never cried so hard, he pulled me closer.

"It's okay, it'll be okay." he comforted, stroking my hair. "Don't worry, I'm here, I'll always be here. It's okay." he kept repeating things to comfort me, I finally felt myself beginning to relax, my eyes felt heavy. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Matt's arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying on the sofa with a blanket over me, Matt was asleep in the armchair, he looked tired. I quietly crept out of the room and went into the kitchen to get a drink, It gave me a fright when I saw a figure sitting at the table, I thought it was Damon until the figure turned around, it was Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" I said quietly, I didn't want to wake up Matt.

"I called round late last night but Matt said you were asleep, Damon came to the boarding house last night, He said what happened."

My chest ached at the thought of him, I went over to the sink, turning my back to him. "Where is he now?" I whispered knowing that he would hear me.

"He was still asleep at the boarding house when I left but..."

"I'm going to see him." I said interupting him, I turned to face him. "Will you take me please?"

"Do you think that's very wise? Maybe you should just leave it for a while."

"I need to see him Stefan, It's killing me without him, Please!" I was practically begging, I would get down on my knees if I had to.

He looked at me sympathetically. "Okay, I'll take you." he said sighing. "Don't blame me though if this ends badly because when Damon is upset he tends to get mad."

"He's upset?" I asked, I was surprised. I didn't think he would even care.

"Yeah." replied Stefan. "He came round and he had been drinking but he was really quiet, I asked him what was wrong and he just blurted it all out, he told me everything."

I nodded. "I didn't want to hurt him, I treated him so badly. Is he really sad?" I asked worridley, I didn't want to add more scars to him heart, Katherine had gave him enough.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He doesn't really get sad, he doesn't cry or anything. He just sort of mopes around and then gets angry, then he goes back to normal."

"He does cry." I said quietly.

"What?" asked Stefan, he seemed a little surprised. "Are we talking about the same Damon?"

I nodded, I knew that I said I wouldn't tell anyone but I wanted to let someone know that he did have emotions, that he did have a shred of humanity left in him.

"He told me all about your mother, when you were born, when she died. Then he told me about you father." I said quietly, remembering the heart breaking story he told me.

"What about my father?" he asked curiously.

"Do you not know how mean he was to Damon? He almost beat him up just after you were born and tried to stab him with a pair of scissors!"

He looked appalled. "What!" he almost shouted. "He never told me that! I knew that father wasn't particulary fond of him, they had their fights, he might have hit him a few times, but he was never that physically abusive. Are you sure that happened?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "Damon told me, he was sobbing as he told me it, I had never seen him so upset, Stefan. He had a really messed up childhood, and Stefan, he really does care about you."

"I know that his childhood wasn't good, but I always thought he brought it on himself. He was always so disobdient and direspectful, he always seemed to be like it, for no apparent reason. Did he say he cared about me?"

"Not exactly, but you should have heard how excited he seemed when he told me about when your mother said she was pregnant, he said he was so excited to be a big brother and he would love you so much. He seemed so sweet, so different, so happy."

Stefan just looked surprised, he shook his head in disbelief. "I always thought he hated me, as far back as I can remember he had been saying he hated me, that I killed mother."

"That's not true though Stefan, he was just grieving for your mother. You were just so easy for him to blame."

He nodded. "I suppose it's not his fault he's this way." he looked out the window, deep in thought. "Come on then." he added quietly.

"Okay, I just need to wake up Matt and tell him where I'm going."

When I went into the sitting room Matt had just woke up and was stretching on the sofa.

"Morning Sophie." he said yawning. "And Stefan." he said surprised. "How come you're here?"

"I just called round to say hello." he said from behind me. "Sophie just wanted me to give her a lift to the shop." he lied.

"I can take her." he said standing up, his eyes had black circles under them.

"Go back to sleep, you look tired." I said. "I'll be back soon."

He opened his mouth to protest but I held up a hand to signal him to stop. "I'll be back soon."

When we arrived at the boarding house Damon was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of orange juice, his hair was messy, he was shirtless. He looked as tired as Matt. He spat out his drink when he saw me behind Stefan, he came over at supernatural speed and pinned me up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, Stefan came over and tried to pull him away.

"Damon, come on stop. Just let her go."

Damon just ingnored her. "I told you already that we were over. I never want to see your face again. Just go away."

"Damon, please, I just..." I choked on my words, but I wasn't going to cry, I was going to let him see me weak.

"Just what!" he shouted, he shook me violently. He finally let go of me, I was shaking. He pounded the table with his fist.

Stefan went over to him cautiously, "Damon, I heard about father. What he was like. How he treated you."

Damon turned around to face Stefan, there was no emotion on his face, then before I knew what was happening Damon sent Stefan flying across the room, he hit the wall with a thud.

"Stefan." I gasped going over to him, and crouching down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled, I helped him to his feet. He was looking over at Damon, he looked worried. I turned around to look at Damon who was sitting at the table his head in his hands.

"I can't do it anymore Stefan." he whispered. "I just can't..."

"What?" he asked going over to Damon, he was limping slightly from the impact of hitting the wall. "What can't you do?" he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, Damon didn't push him away.

"I've tried all these years to keep my promise to Mother, to take care of you, but I can't do it anymore Stefan."

"It's okay, I don't need taking care of. Don't worry about it." Stefan said gently, Damon got up from the table abruptly.

"You don't understand!" he shouted. "You didn't even know Mother, you killed her, it was your fault. I wish you were never born!"

Stefan was looking down at the ground, I was just standing in the corner quietly. "I'm sorry Damon." he whispered.

"Don't apologise, that's not going to do anything about it. She's gone now." his voice was cold. He glanced over at me.

"Then you'll be gone too." he said to me, I just stared at him confused and also a little scared, was he going to kill me.

He pointed to my stomach. "That will kill you, it will rob you of your life Sophie. Please just get rid of it."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to kill an innocent child, Damon. I would risk my life for it."

He clenched his hands into fists. "I'm not going to watch another person I care about die, Sophie, Every single person, you just a selfish bitch." he stormed out the room, slamming the front door.

Stefan came over to me, "Are you okay?" I nodded, unable to speak. I didn't want to kill my own child but I didn't want to lose Damon.

When I got back at the house Matt was gone, he left at note saying that he needed to go but he would be back later.

I made myself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa. I didn't know if maybe I should go to the hospital and ask about getting an abortion, or if I should keep my child but risk losing Damon.

I really didn't want to kill my own baby. I didn't really want to have a baby this young and be such a young mother but I was kind of excited about having a child, I knew it would be hard but it would also be a rewarding experience to care for someone properly and watch them grow up, but if I choosed that I would have to do it alone. I loved Damon, when I was with him it was different, it wasn't like any other person, I knew it was real. I felt a bit better that I had saw him, but I still felt empty knowing that his feelings weren't the same for me anymore, he didn't seem the same.

I couldn't choose at the moment it was too hard. I thought about what Stefan told me, that maybe my baby would be half- vampire, a dhampir and that Gran was one. I was so shocked, I couldn't believe it. She seemed like a normal person to me, she didn't seem supernatural at all.

I went up into her room to look for a diary or something like Stefan had said, I wanted answers.

I searched through her drawers and finally found a tattered book, it had a black leather cover, it was quite heavy, it had alot of pages, I opened it up carefully, it was her diary.

The first entry was on the sixteenth of October 1928. That was ninety eight years ago. It was written in neat script writing.

The entry said:

Dear Diary,

Today I am sixteen years old, I got this diary for my birthday today. I also got a lot of another nice presents and suprises, but one surprise wasn't so nice. My mother and father told me I was a dhampir, which is half vampire. I am so scared, I've never realised I was a Dhampir, but they said that I have been this way since I was born. I've always wondered why I was faster than everyone else, I'm also stronger than any of the boys at school and I am much quicker at thinking.

Everytime I get a cut or a scratch I heal almost instantly. I've always thought that everyone else was like this too, I never realised I was different. I asked why my younger brother Benjamin isn't a half vampire and they said that when he was born they didn't complete the process. When he was born Mother didn't feed him her blood so he turned into a normal human. I'm quite annoyed that they fed me the blood. That they didn't let me be human, but they said that it was a good thing, I would be carrying on the generation of half vampires. I think it's still confusing,

Father said that about two thousand years ago my Great granfather, Oliver Greene was on a ship in England. He was a vampire, one of the old ones, an original, he was very powerful. He didn't realise that on board the ship there was other vampire's, they had just been turned. They had contracted a very rare disease that is wiped out now days. One of the infected vampires bit Oliver and gave him part of the disease which caused him to become very weak. After he was biten all the infected vampire's on the ship were killed, wiping out the disease for good. What my great- granfather didn't know is that because he was biten he was able to reproduce half- vampire's with a female mortal, Male vampire's were already able to do this but they had to wait until every seven years in November when the moon was at a certain height in the sky, and still the female human rarely became pregnant.

When Oliver returned home to America from his voyage he met a young woman, my Great- Grandmother, named Iris, she was human, they fell in love and got married. A few years later Iris got pregnant, Oliver was very confused because it was June and the seven years hadn't came around yet. When my Grandmother, Rosa was born, Oliver told Iris to feed her some blood. Iris knew that Oliver was a vampire. Rosa became a Dhampir, two years later Rosa's brother Thomas was born he was also half vampire but died when he was only six on a boating accident.

Oliver done some research into the infected vampires and discovered that because he was biten, he was able to produce half vampire's and he didn't have to wait seven years, but his children would not be able to reproduce half vampires unless they got pregnant on the seven years rule, but his Grandchildren would be half vampire, since the disease skipped every second generation.

So Rosa who was half vampire got married to a human named Willie Thorton, they had human twins James and Jacob who was my father. James died at birth, but my father Jacob survived.

He married my mother Fiona and she gave birth to me, they fed me some blood and I turned into a half vampire, but when Benjamin was born they didn't.

At time time Oliver was staked and he died, I thought about the generations. . That meant that my child would be human, so my Grandchild would be a half vampire.

I am going to go to my party now, mother baked a chocolate cake. I will write again soon.

Rebecca.

That meant that I was supposed to be half vampire, but how did I know if I was, no one ever told me that I was. I skipped a few pages to see if there was anything else. I found an entry about my birth.

17th January 1992.

Dear Diary,

My Grandaughter, Sophie was born today. She is a beautiful child. She was supposed to be half- vampire but her mother wouldn't feed her the blood, she didn't want her child to become a half vampire. So know she is human like her father. I probably wouldn't still be alive to see the next half vampire in the family, because Sophie's child would be human, so it would be my great grandchild that would be a Dhampir. I am going up to the hospital now, Sophie is coming home.

I have just arrived back from the hospital and I found my son in a state, Elle, his wife had just taken off, she disappeared, she didn't tell anyone where she was going. I told him that he could stay with me for a while, I would help him look after Sophie.

Rebecca.

I flicked through some more pages and Damon's name caught my eye, it was in a recent entry.

30th October 2010.

Halloween tomorrow. I am making a corpse bride outfit for Sophie, she is going to a Haunted House at School. She seems to be settling in well. She get's a lift to school with her friend Elena Gilbert and a young gentleman named Stefan Salvatore who is staying at my good friend Mrs Flowers' boarding house. She told me that he was a vampire, but I already knew that, I could sense it. I was a little wary of Sophie going to school with him, but Mrs Flower's informed me that he was harmless and he fed on animal blood. She said that he knew that I was half vampire.

Earlier on today when I arrived home from dinner with my friends, I walked in on Sophie with an handsome man, named Damon Salvatore. I was horrified when I saw him. I knew that he was vampire and that he was Stefan's older brother. I knew that he was dangerous. I wanted to shout at him and get him out of my house but I couldn't, Sophie doesn't know that I'm half vampire and I don't think she even know's Damon is a vampire. She would be horrified when she found out.

I am getting tired these days since I am ninety eight, I say I'm eighty eight. I think I am coming to the end of my time soon, I can feel it. I don't want to leave Sophie by herself, expecially with Damon, lurking around, but I have lived my life, I have been here since 1912. I am looking forward to the peace and to seeing my family again.

Rebecca.

I closed the diary, that was her last entry, she must have been too tired to write anymore over the rest of her last days. So many thoughts were running through my mind, so much new information to take it.

If my child was supposed to be human, that meant that I had got pregnant on the seven years rule and my child was a Dhampir if Damon was the father, which he most likely was, there had been no one else. I put the diary back in the drawer, and sat on her bed, her room smelt like her perfume that she always wore, I breathed in the familar smell it was comforting.

**Please review and tell me what you think :) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

I wearily got into my soft pink pyjamas, I was exhausted, I had rung Stefan to tell him about Gran's diary, he was pleased that we knew that Damon was the father now and we knew that the baby was more than likely half vampire. He said he wasn't going to tell Damon yet though because when Damon had got back he wasn't himself, he was acting a bit strange, he had gone out hunting now anyway.

I hadn't done much for the rest of the day , I just watched TV and went on the internet and yet I was still tired. Matt came round for about an hour but he had to go home and do his homework. At least our friendship was on the mend. I wanted to make up with Elena, but I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, considering what I had done in the first place.

I didn't want to think about Damon, I didn't know where our relationship was going but I knew that I needed to give him some space, even though I wanted him here with me now.

I was going to read my book but I kept losing my place, my eye's were closing. I wearily put it on the beside table and turned off the light, I snuggled down in the blankets, I was so comfy, happy to be in my warm bed. I felt so relaxed except for the fact that the baby wriggled around so much, it got a bit annoying, after about half an hour, it too finally relaxed and we both fell asleep.

I woke up with a start, there was a crashing sound downstairs. It was three a.m. I put on my slippers and dressing gown and went downstairs, I picked up an umbrella on the way, just in case.

I crept into the sitting room, it was empty, I decided to look in the kitchen. I turned on the light, there was a figure sitting at the table, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. A familiar face turned round to look me.

"Damon?" I whispered surprised.

"Hello." he said smirking slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I don't know, I just felt like I needed to come here." he got up from the table, I put my arms around him, he felt tense and didn't put his arms around me, he just stood there in a stiff position.

I took my arms away and looked up at him, his eyes seemed distant, he was staring out the window. "What's wrong Damon?"

He didn't answer me, he was still looking out the window, I tapped him on the shoulder, "What's wrong?" I repeated.

He looked down at me, he looked slightly confused. Then he shook his head, "Nothing."

"Okay, then." I said, I wasn't convinced. I knew vampire's had excellent hearing, yet it was like he hadn't heard me. I rubbed his shoulders, trying to make him feel less tense, he just hunched up his shoulders and shivered.

I looked over to the other side of the room and saw a glass on the ground, shattered to pieces. That was the noise that woke me up.

"What happened?" I asked him, I still had my hands on his shoulders, he brushed them away.

"I wanted a drink." he said flatly, his voice had no emotion. "The glass just slipped out my hands. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's just a glass." I said as I got the dustpan out of the cupboard and began to sweep up the glass. I threw it in the bin and made him a glass of water. "Here you go." I said handing it to him.

He took it, I realised his hands were shaky. "Thanks." he smiled and drank the whole glass all in one gulp.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" I asked watching him shakily put the glass on the table. "You're very shaky."

"I'm fine." he said. "Just stop asking me that."

We went into the sitting room and put on the TV, we began to watch a thriller movie, I noticed that Damon was on edge, he kept glancing around the room distracted, he quickly got up off the sofa and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked pausing the DVD.

"I, err...Um...I'm not sure." he muttered, he came and sat back down on the sofa.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked exasperated, he was acting so odd. I was actually a bit concerned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he looked confused.

"You're acting kind of strange Damon, it's starting to worry me a little."

"I'm fine." he said, I noticed that his speech was slightly slurred, but he didn't seem drunk, just weird.

I knew that something was up but I didn't know what. I pressed play on the remote and put the movie back on.

He got up from the sofa again, but he tripped and went flying, his whacked his side off the coffee table, groaning.

"Are you okay?" I gasped going over to him and helping him up, he just nodded clutching his side. "I'm fine."

"Just let me check that you're okay." I said trying to lift up his t-shirt, he pushed me away.

"Just leave me alone, Sophie." he said tugging back down his t-shirt.

I looked at him closely, his face looked flushed, and his eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were huge, his forehead looked moist from sweat.

I put my hand on his forehead and gasped. "You're burning up Damon." he turned his head away, I'm sure I heard him mutter, "I'm fine.", _again. _

Suddenly he grasped his chest , wincing , his face contorted with pain. "What's wrong?" I asked my voice high with panic, he didn't answer me, he just clutched his chest , gasping for air.

I quickly went out into the hall and dialled Stefan's number on the phone.

"Hello." he mumbled, he sounded half asleep.

"Hi, Stefan, it's Sophie."

"Sophie?" he asked surprised, he sounded more awake now. "What's wrong?"

"It's Damon, I'm really worried about him. He's acting so weird and I think he's hurt." I said quickly.

"Okay." he said in a serious voice. "What's exactly wrong with him?"

"Well, he was really on edge, he was acting so strange and then he fell over and hurt his side and now, there's something wrong with him like he's in pain, he's clutching his chest in agony."

"Okay, I'm coming now." I could hear a slight gush of wind from the other side of the phone, he must be on his way already.

I hurried back into Damon, he still looked in pain, but he wasn't holding his chest anymore. He had his hand on his knees, bending over, his face looked a shade paler.

"How are you feeling?" I asked going over to him and rubbing his back.

He smiled at me weakly. "Really dizzy." and then he put his hand over his mouth. "A bit sick too."

"It's okay." I said putting my arm around him. "Do you want to lie down?"

He shook his head, breathing heavily. "No, I'll be ok in a few minutes, It's probably just tiredness." he was trying to convince me he was okay, but it wasn't working.

I heard the handle of the front door open and Stefan rushed in, he looked worried.

Damon looked up at him and sighed. "Not you." he muttered. "What does he want?"

"How is he?" asked Stefan. He was looking down at his brother, who looked like he was going to throw up.

"He is fine." said Damon, smiling a cocky smile, even when he was in pain he was still the same old Damon, he sat down on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't have to answer to you." said Damon, he sounded slightly breathless.

"Where have you been Damon?" asked Stefan again, his voice was still patient.

"I was down at Rogan's bar, just a little out of town."

"What the hell were you doing there? That's where all the druggies go." Stefan sighed. "You're on drugs aren't you?"

"No!" shouted Damon. "How could you even suggest that?", I saw that his side hurt him when he shouted but he was trying to be tough and ignore it, Stefan noticed too.

"Damon it's obvious, you're showing all the signs." said Stefan grabbing Damon's wrist, Damon tried to break free of Stefan's grasp, but Stefan was surprisingly stronger.

Stefan was feeling for Damon's pulse, when he finally found it, he raised his eyebrows. "Whoa Damon, you're pulse is racing!" he seemed shocked as he let go of Damon's hand.

"Can I just go now?" asked Damon standing up, his knees went shaky and he sat back down again. "Actually, I'll just stay for a little longer."

We both looked at him, this was unusual behaviour from Damon, especially if he said he hadn't taken drugs, I believed him when he said he didn't, I knew that Stefan didn't though.

Stefan sat down on the armchair deep in thought, I was started rubbing Damon's back again, it seemed to calm him down a bit. I felt his muscles start to relax, he leant back a little. All of a sudden he abruptly sat forward, his hands on his temples, he was moaning in pain. Stefan's head snapped up to look at him.

"Damon!" I said getting up off the sofa and crouching down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Turn it off." he groaned. He was in so much pain. "Turn it off now!" he roared pointing over to the TV. Stefan quickly turned it off and came over to Damon.

"Damon, tell me what's wrong. What's hurting?" he helped him back up on the couch.

Damon was rubbing his head vigorously. "My head..." he groaned. "Please just stop talking so loud."

"Is that all that's hurting you?" asked Stefan. Damon was lying back now on the sofa, his eyes were closing. Stefan quickly shook him. "Damon stay awake!"

Damon reluctantly opened his eyes sighing. "What?" he whispered.

"Tell me what else is hurting you."

"Uh...my head and um..." he eyes were closing again, I shook him again, I knew it would be bad if he went unconscious.

Stefan was pulling up Damon's t-shirt to look at his side, there was a purple bruise from hitting the table, but It didn't look too bad, I knew he healed quickly.

"You said he fell over and hurt this when he was here, right?" Stefan said pulling back down the t-shirt, I nodded. Damon eye's were closed again.

"Damon." called Stefan. "Wake up!"

Damon moaned, his head was covered in beads of sweat.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, stroking his hair, he looked so weak and tired.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't have a clue. Vampire's don't usually get sick, it's very rare, but he seems ill."

"He can't go to the doctor can he?"

Stefan shook his head sadly, looking down at his brother.

"What about Mary? She was able to look at you when you were injured."

He thought about it for a second before answering. "I suppose we could try." he said glancing at Damon. "I don't know how he's going to react when he sees a nurse, it might make him more stressed."

He was silent for a moment. "Okay, we'll have to risk it."

Damon was coughing, his eyes fluttered open, he tried to sit up but Stefan pushed him back down. "I'm fine." he muttered, but another coughing fit ruined his try to be tough look, he groaned and put his arm round his chest, his breathing was ragged.

"Okay, we need to get Mary quickly." I said.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Stefan said quickly as he rushed out the door. I was left with Damon who was still coughing.

I went into the kitchen and got an ice pack out he freezer, I wrapped it in a towel. I put Damon's legs up on the sofa so he was lying down, he moaned in pain when I moved him.

I placed the ice pack on his head, he opened his eyes and managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

I wished I could help him, or make him feel better, but I didn't know what to do. "Can I close my eyes, I'll still keep talking to you." he said.

"Yeah, of course you can." I said taking his hand. "Do whatever makes you feel better."

He tried to smile his signature smirk but it didn't come out right. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked confused. He hadn't done anything wrong.

He tried to laugh but he ended up coughing instead. "You know what for, I was a jerk. I shouldn't have treated you like that, I shouldn't have left you, or called you a bitch."

"Damon, I was the one who treated you badly, I shouldn't have kissed Stefan and I'm so sorry, and don't worry about calling me a bitch, I suppose I am one."

He just squeezed my hand back, I noticed that he was a bit cold, I took the ice pack off his head, he opened his eyes. "Sorry, I thought you were cold." I said gently.

"I am, I'm freezing." he whispered. I got up to get him a blanket but he tried to pull me back. "Where are you going?" he said his voice was croaky.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting you a blanket, and maybe a hot water bottle. I'll be as quick as I can." he nodded, closing his eyes.

"Try to stay awake okay?" I called out to him, as I went to the laundry room and took two big blankets from the tumble dryer, they were still warm.

I could hear Damon coughing.

"Damon, stay awake." I shouted from the kitchen, I knew he would be closing his eyes. I quickly filled up a hot water bottle and brought in a glass of water, along with the blankets.

His eyes were open and he was coughing violently, "Here have a drink." I said helping him up, he took a few sips. I put the blankets over him.

"Where is it hurting now?" I asked, holding the hot water bottle.

"My chest." he mumbled, I lifted up the blankets and put the hot water bottle on his chest, hoping to ease the pain. I hoped he was going to be alright. I knew I had to keep talking to him, to keep him awake, until Stefan got back.

"Damon."

"Hmmm." he seemed to be nestling down into a nice sleep.

"Don't go to sleep, you have to stay awake." I shook him gently and he opened his eyes, they were sunken and bloodshot.

"I can't keep them open." he murmured.

"You have to." I said. "Have another drink." he reluctantly sat up and had some more water, his eyes drooping closed even before I took the glass away from his mouth. I tried to think about something to say, I needed to keep him talking.

"Damon, come on. You have to stay awake." I said. He didn't open his eyes this time, I started to panic. "Damon! Damon! Wake up!" he began to cough and I sighed with relief.

"I just want to go to sleep, Sophie." he said just above a whisper, his eyes remained closed.

"I know Damon, but it's very important that you don't okay? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you." he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids looked heavy.

I stroked his damp hair and kissed him on the cheek. "You can sleep all you want soon, but for now you need to stay awake."

He nodded. "I would try and make conservation so I don't fall asleep, but I don't know what to say."

I gave a small laugh. "How about you tell me all about the Renaissance in Italy, I love history at school, it's my favourite subject."

Before he could begin Stefan walked into the room followed by Mary, Bonnie and Elena. Mary went straight over to her patient. Elena had her arms around Stefan, he looked so worried.

Mary took a stethoscope out of her bag and put it in her ears, she pulled the blankets away from Damon, he looked up at her, his eyes wide. He sat up and tried to get off the couch but ended up on the floor. Stefan came over and picked him up, even though Damon was very weak he still tried to put up a fight.

"Get off me." he must have found some energy because he began lashing out at Stefan.

"Just lie down and do what your told for once." said Stefan putting him back on the couch. "She's a nurse."

He seemed to relax a little when he said this, I held his hand and gave it a squeeze, he looked over at me smiling as Mary lifted up his t-shirt to listen to his heart.

"Hmm, it's very faint. I can hardly hear it and when I did manage to hear it, it was extremely slow. Do you play sports, Damon?"

"Not really." he murmured, I could see he wanted to close his eyes again.

"Stay awake now." said Mary, rummaging through her bag. She took out a thermometer.

"No, no." he said his eyes wide open now. "I don't need my temperature taken."

"Yes, you do." she said. "Now, open your mouth please."

He shook his head and turned his head the other way, it reminded me of a five year old who didn't like going to the doctors.

"Come on, now. A thermometer won't hurt you. I just need to pop it in your mouth and it'll be out in a few moments."

He turned round and looked at Stefan for help. I knew that Damon wasn't scared of getting his temperature taken, he knew it wouldn't hurt, I just knew he was scared of what Mary would think after she took it.

"Maybe you should just find out what's wrong with him. I took his temperature before I went and it was only a little high, about 39 C."

"Okay, I'll take your word." said Mary, putting away the thermometer. "I'll just examine him now, you said he hurt his side?."

"He fell and banged it off the coffee table." I told her, I knew Damon didn't like her touching him by the look he gave her when she pulled up his top, he looked furious, she was prodding and poking his side. Stefan must have noticed too because he came over and whispered something to him, it was too low for human ears to hear.

"You just have a nasty bruise." she said. "So anywhere else that was hurting?"

Damon didn't answer, he just pulled back down his top, glaring at Mary.

"He was complaining of chest pains and he said his head was hurting." Stefan informed her.

"Chest pains?" she said worried. "I think he should go to the hospital, he seems to be very sick."

When Damon heard this he looked terrified.

"Another one afraid of doctors." she said under her breath. She told him to sit up, she wanted to listen to his chest again, he wasn't co- operating.

"Come on, Damon." I whispered, giving his hand another squeeze. Stefan helped him sit up and Mary put the stethoscope on his back, telling him to take a deep breath, he began coughing before he could even take the breath.

"Uh...Mary." said Bonnie, speaking for the first time. "Are people supposed to cough blood?"

Mary quickly looked at Damon, there was blood on his hand from when he coughed and there was some trickling out his mouth.

"Oh, no!" she said worried. "That isn't good at all." she lay him back down, he looked really pale now, his eyes were closed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked worried, I shook his shoulder trying to wake him up, but he didn't respond. "Mary, he isn't waking up!"

"Come on, Damon!" she called out loudly, his eyes flickered. "Stay with us now, good boy." he stared over at Elena, a confused expression on his face.

"Katherine?" he said, his voice had an edge of excitement to it.

"No, Damon, that's..." began Stefan, but Damon interrupted him.

"Katherine, come here. Please."

Elena looked at Stefan, he nodded for her to go over to him. She went cautiously over to Damon.

He took her hand and shakily kissed it, ever so gently. "I've missed you." he whispered, then he closed his eyes.

"I don't think we're going to be able to wake him up now." said Mary, concerned. "He needs a hospital."

"No, it's fine. We'll care for him here." said Stefan in a firm voice. "What's wrong with him?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." she said quietly. "Can we speak outside the door for a moment?" she asked, Stefan nodded and they went out, closing the door softly behind them.

I looked down at Damon, and wiped the sweat of his forehead with a towel. He was coughing again, more blood. I wiped it away from his mouth. My hands were shaky now too, it was five am.

"I'm sorry, Elena." I said looking up at her lapis lazuli eyes. "I'm really sorry, I never meant to kiss Stefan, can we be friends again?" I crossed my fingers behind my back.

She hesitated for a moment. "Okay, we can be friends, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to fully forgive you yet." she said.

I nodded. "I guess that's better than nothing." I put my arms around her, Bonnie joined in on the group hug.

"I hope he'll be okay." whispered Bonnie, her voice sounded sad.

"So do I." I said. Someone clearing their throat, interrupted us, it was Stefan. His face looked covered in worry.

"Bonnie, Mary's going home now, she's going to give you and Elena a lift home. I'd like to stay with my brother, if that's okay."

Elena nodded quickly pulling Bonnie by the arm. "Don't worry you can trust me with Stefan." I whispered to Elena, quickly.

She gave Stefan a quick peck on the cheek and then hurried Bonnie out the door, followed by Mary.

"How did you get her to go?" I asked Stefan as I sat back down beside Damon, who was coughing again, his breathing was heavy.

"I had to compel her, she wanted him to go to hospital."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly taking Damon's hand again. I pulled the blankets down a little because, he looked hot. I dabbed away the sweat on his face.

"Uh...well...She said it doesn't look good." he took a deep breath. "There must be something wrong with his lungs or heart. He shouldn't be coughing up blood."

I just shook my head, the tears rolling down my face. I buried my head into his chest, I listened to his laboured breathing, I wanted him to be okay, I wouldn't believe that he was seriously ill, I didn't even want to think about how it'll all turn out…..


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey...I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to Mythgirl 19, Beth Salvatore, Lovely Girlths and irocksockslikemonkeys and anyone else who reviewed :) Thank you so much! Anyways, here's the next chapter... **

**Chapter 19: **

Stefan came over to me, he looked just as sad. "Come on, Sophie. Please stop crying."

I looked up at him, I rubbed my eyes getting mascara all over my hands, I seemed to be crying a lot recently. I looked back down at Damon, who was lying quietly with his eyes closed, his skin was pale and moist looking, the reassuring rise and fall of his chest made me feel better.

Stefan awkwardly put his arms around me. "Don't worry Sophie." he said, but that wasn't what I wanted to hear, I wanted him to say Damon's going to be fine, but he didn't.

Coughing over from the couch made us both look over, Damon was trying to open his eyes, but they looked so heavy.

"Don't worry about me Sophie, I'm fine." he said, his voice hoarse.

I nodded, holding back the tears. I knew if I tried to speak they would start pouring down my face.

He beckoned me over, I crouched down by the couch. "Kiss me." he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him for a few moments before finally leaning forward, my lips meeting his, they were dry unlike most other times when they were soft, it was only a quick kiss, merely a peck on the lips.

He looked disappointed, his face looked a bit confused. "Wasn't very passionate." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Damon, it's just..."

Stefan noisily cleared his throat, he looked a bit embarrassed. "Let's get him upstairs. We can't take him back to the boarding house in this state."

"I'm not in a state." he muttered, he starting to cough again, at least there was no blood this time.

"Do you need me to help you lift him?" I asked Stefan.

He glanced at my stomach and then at Damon, I wasn't sure how heavy he would be. He had an skinny but athletic build, but that wouldn't stop him from being heavy.

"I don't need lifting." said Damon, still him usual self.

"Don't you dare get off that sofa." said Stefan in a stern voice, he always seemed like the older brother.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"That's good then, you're finally listening to us." Stefan said going over to the sofa, he put his hand under Damon's arms and I took his legs, we lifted him off the couch, he wasn't too heavy , it was just hard to carry him, he was so weak he couldn't really support himself, his legs and arms were limp.

He was groaning, we was obviously hurting him, we staggered out into the hall, well I staggered, Stefan was able to carry him fine. When we were half way up the stairs, Damon started moaning.

"Put me down." he said.

"No, we're nearly there now." said Stefan going up the next step.

Damon started moving his legs, trying to get away, wincing in pain the whole time. I couldn't hold onto his legs any longer, he was nearly kicking me, I dropped his legs, he roared in pain as they hit the stair.

"You bitch!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry Damon." I gasped, bending down next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Stefan putting him down gently.

"Oh, yeah. I'm having the time of my life, lying on the stairs with two idiots staring at me!" he growled.

"What was wrong with you? We were nearly there." said Stefan.

Damon stared over at me. "She's what's wrong, she was hurting me."

I stood there frowning, confused . "What? I didn't do a thing to you."

"You did , you were hurting my legs, I don't know what you were doing to them."

Stefan looked over to me and raised his eyebrows, I shook my head, letting him know that I didn't do a thing.

"Come on, then Damon." said Stefan. "I'll take your legs this time then." he said lifting them up, Damon just grumbled away to himself.

I lifted up the top half of his body, this time we moved quicker before he could make up put him down again.

We were at the top stair when Damon suddenly bellowed in agony, and kicked as hard as he could causing Stefan to fall down the stairs and land at the bottom with a noisy thump.

I gasped in horror and placed Damon down on floor, he was groaning and swearing. I didn't want to leave him he looked hurt, but so did Stefan. I didn't want to pick between them, I wanted to stay there with Damon, I wanted to pick him up and tuck him into bed, to make him feel comfortable, but I couldn't leave Stefan lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just wait here." I said to Damon.

"Well, I can't really go anywhere, at the moment."

I ran quickly down the stairs, to my relief Stefan was picking himself up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, he looked fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said looking up at Damon.

"What's wrong with him?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. He just started kicking me."

We walked back up to Damon, who was lying there wriggling about in pain, groaning all the while.

"What's hurting you now, Damon?" asked Stefan, holding him still. He looked up at Stefan, his black eyes wide.

"It's my arms, they're just..." he didn't finish his sentence he was clutching his left arm.

"Let's get him into a room, quickly." said Stefan.

"No!" shouted Damon. "Don't let her touch me!"

"Damon, I didn't do anything to you." I said gently, stroking his hair. "Don't worry, I'll be really careful this time."

"Arrghh!" he shouted holding his head. "Shit! Make it stop!"

"Damon." said Stefan frantically crouching down beside him. "Damon, look at me."

Damon turned round, his face contorted in pain. "My head." he murmured. "When that bitch, touched me, she hurt me again."

"Sophie, what are you doing every time you touch him?" asked Stefan.

I shook my head. "I didn't do anything, I promise." I felt a movement in my stomach and quickly clutched it, the baby was moving around so much, and it was kicking me hard.

"What's wrong with _you?_" asked Damon, turning his head to face me.

"Sophie, are you okay?" asked Stefan coming over to me.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine, it's just kicking me that's all, no big deal."

He looked at me closely, he seemed worried. He put his hands under Damon and with all his strength lifted him up into his arms and brought him into my room, he lay him down on the bed.

I could see Damon's face better in here, the lamp was brighter. His eye were so red looking and he looked tired, big purple marks under his eyes. His skin was so pale, except it he looked like he was running a fever, and there was blood trickling down his chin...!

I quickly went over to him. "Stefan! Look!" Damon's eyes were closing again, he didn't take any notice to us, it was like we wasn't there.

Stefan stood over his brother's bed, frown lines covered his face. He was shaking his head. "I don't know what to do." he admitted.

I went and got a face cloth out of the bathroom and I put it under the tap, soaking it in cool water. When I came back into the room, I dabbed Damon's mouth, and then his face, wiping the sweat away. I then placed it on his forehead, he seemed more relaxed.

"How are you feeling now?" Stefan asked me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's Damon who you should be worrying about."

"But Sophie, you know that's not true. You need to take care of yourself, if not for you then think about the baby, you need to make sure you get the right amount of rest."

"I know, but I'm not exactly in the mood for resting, when Damon's lying, there well...on the verge of death." I said gulping.

He looked down at the floor. "I know." he whispered. He took my chair from the computer desk and brought it over to the side of the bed. "At least sit down."

I nodded and obeyed him, It felt nice to be off my feet, my calves were aching and so was my back. I noticed my stomach got a few inches bigger.

Stefan sat on the end of the bed. "How many weeks are you?"

"Uh...about two, I'm scared Stefan. This isn't right, I shouldn't be this big, I shouldn't even barely notice I'm pregnant."

"I know, Sophie, but don't be scared. I'm trying all by best to find out as much as I can, you're going to get through this. I'm here for you and Damon will come around in his own time."

"Thanks Stefan." I whispered. "It's just I don't know how long this pregnancy is going to last, by this rate, it looks soon."

He nodded, "Don't worry, okay?" I nodded. Damon started coughing over on the bed, we both look over to him. He was fast asleep, he looked so venerable.

"Poor guy." said Stefan. "I don't even know what's wrong with him, and he's my brother, and he's in so much pain...and he's all I have left." he was nearly choking on his words.

I quickly went over to him and put my arms around him. I didn't know what to say. The baby was kicking again, Stefan must have felt it because he pulled away, he was about to smile until he clutched his side.

"Stefan!" I called loudly, I was panicking, not him too. What in the world was happening! "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said breathlessly.

"Do you think that you're getting what Damon has?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I hope not." he seemed deep in thought. "Hang on one second. I just want to check something." he gently put his hand on my shoulder, I was confused. What was he doing?

Suddenly he jerked his hand away wincing. "Ow." he rubbed his hand.

"What happened?" I said frantically.

" I'm fine." he said looking up at me. "It seems that when I touch you, It hurts me, and when you touched Damon it hurt him."

"How? I'm not doing anything Stefan." I didn't want to be the one responsible for hurting Damon, or Stefan.

"I know, it's not your fault, I just don't know what it is."

"How come It didn't hurt you when we hugged earlier?"

"I don't know, but this is what my theory is, I think that it has something to do with the baby."

"The baby's doing this?" I asked raising my voice, horrified, Damon stirred in his sleep. "How?" I asked more quietly.

"I'm not sure Sophie, but when I go back to the boarding house I'll ask Mrs. Flowers', she'll probably know something."

"Okay, but does this mean that I can't touch anyone, without hurting them?"

"I don't know Sophie, but just try not to worry." he said going over to the end of the bed and sitting down again. "You'd better get some sleep, you look tired."

I looked over at Damon, I didn't want to leave him, but I was really tired, I just wanted to have a nice night's sleep, it was six am.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with him." said Stefan. "If that's okay with you?"

I nodded. "Of course, you can stay here as long as you like, Stefan." I said going over to the chair and sitting back down. "But I'm not going to bed, I'm staying here with, Damon."

We sat there in silence for about half an hour, only Damon's frequent coughing breaking the silence. I could feel my eyelids closing, but I had to stay awake. I wanted to hold Damon's hand, so he knew I was there, so he knew I cared about him, but I didn't want to hurt him again, I didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

There was one thing that I wanted to ask Stefan, I knew the conservation was going to come up one time in life. I took a deep breath, Stefan was usually quite cool tempered so, hopefully he would just answer my question. I needed to know the answer, I wanted to know why...

I cleared my throat. "Uh...Stefan. I need to ask you something." I said, he looked up at me and nodded. "It's about the time we kissed."

"Don't worry about it Sophie, it's the past now. You don't need to apologise again."

"No, Stefan. I need to know why you kissed me back? Why didn't you just push me away?" I looked at him closely, his face was hard to read, he seemed a bit taken a back by the question.

After a few moments he answered, he never looked me in the eyes, he pretended there was something more interesting on the floor. "Well... You know I love Elena, she's my true love and I'll always love her, but...I don't know what it is about you, but...you make me feel happy, I don't know if it's because you make Damon so happy, I just don't know." he looked up at me meekly. "When you kissed me, I was so shocked, I was appalled, but after a few moments, I couldn't resist." he sounded ashamed.

I just stared at him, my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want all this to happen, I wished I could take everything back, the kiss with Stefan and maybe even with Matt, I just wanted Damon, I didn't want it to be so complicated.

Before I could open my mouth to talk, there was a whimper from the bed, Damon. We both looked over to him.

"Mother." he murmured. "I know, Mother, but please..." he tossed around the bed. "I'm so sorry Mother, I never meant to..."

Suddenly he sat up, his eyes wide.

"Damon, calm down." said Stefan going over to him. "It's okay." but Damon was in some kind of trance, he was still asleep.

"Father, no! No! I'm sorry! Please, please, don't.!" he was shouting, Stefan was trying to calm him down, he finally woke up, looking around confused.

"Stefan?" he croaked.

"Yes, it's me." he said. "Now lie back down, don't worry. It was just a dream."

"I can't lie back down." he said, he looked scared.

We both looked at him confused. "Why?" asked Stefan cautiously.

Damon looked so terrified, then he looked over at me. "Sophie?" he asked, a small smile tugged at his lips. "Come here, please."

I walked over to him, he put out his arms, he wanted me to hug him. I felt so bad when I shook my head, I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to make him feel better, and tell him that it was okay, he was going to be fine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes wide and childlike, his damp hair was sticking to his forehead.

"Nothing's wrong." said Stefan. "Now, just lie back down and go to sleep."

Damon shook his head, a stubborn look on his face, he grabbed my hand. His was warm, but sweaty.

He hissed and pulled away quickly, just like when you touched something hot. He was rubbing his hand.

"What the hell was that?" he asked trying to sit up, Stefan helped him up and put the pillows behind his back, supporting him up. Then Stefan went and stood next to me.

I shook my head. "I don't know Damon. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry for doing this."

He frowned. "What?" he shook his head. "You didn't do this Sophie." he could barely speak, he was still weak.

I looked at him concerned, I wanted him to be better, I didn't want to hurt him every time I touched him. What was happening to me?

"How are you feeling, now?" I asked, I wanted to break the silence, it had a strange atmosphere to it.

"I feel like crap." he said dryly. "Maybe a little better than earlier, but still like crap." he had his eyes closed, but gave a little smirk.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked. I wanted to sit by the bed and hold his hand, make him know that I was there for him, but I couldn't even touch him. Was this going to last forever?

He opened his eyes when I asked this, his lips curled up into the biggest smile I had seen all evening, it look like a tremendous amount of effort was put into it. "I thought you were never going to ask. I'm starving."

"What do you want?" I asked, I would get him anything he needed.

"Oh, maybe a banquet of chocolate sundae's and black forest gateau's." he said in a sarcastic voice. "I want blood, you idiot."

I was extremely tired, I wasn't even thinking straight. What kind of idiot asked a vampire what he wanted to eat?

"I'll get it." said Stefan walking over to the door.

"Remember, I don't want bunnies, or bambi or any other cute cuddly forest animals you eat." said Damon, but Stefan was already gone.

I went and sat on the chair by the bed, I really wanted to snuggle up, in my warm bed and go to sleep, to block everything out, or maybe think things over by myself, but I wasn't going to leave Damon until he was okay.

Damon was asleep again, snoring softly, I looked over to him, his arms were outstretched, his hair sticking up in every direction, it looked wild, his mouth was slightly open, he looked so venerable and helpless, he almost looked cute. He gave a small groan.

I couldn't believe that maybe I was inflicting this pain on him, if I was, I wanted to stop right now, but I didn't know how. I couldn't even start to think about Stefan's theory. How could an innocent child do this? But maybe this child wasn't so innocent...

**This chapter took me longer to write than I expected :P Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! x :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyyy, Thank you to SophieR565, Lovely Girthls, Twilighter Rose, Vanessa 123, Beth Salvatore and irocksockslikemonkeys so much to for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one :L x**

**Chapter 20:**

Maybe this child wasn't like every other child, since it was half vampire, I knew it wasn't going to be completely normal, well the pregnancy certainly wasn't.

A muffled voice from the bed made me look up, it was Damon. He was dreaming again.

"Katherine." he murmured over and over, the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Shhh, Damon. It's okay." I said standing by the bed, I couldn't comfort him properly, because I couldn't touch him.

After several minutes he finally drifted off to sleep again, I walked back over to the chair.

I knew he still loved Katherine, and he missed her tremendously. I didn't know if he loved her more than me. I wondered if he really loved me the same way he loved Katherine, if it was still as special for him.

When I looked at Elena and Stefan they looked pretty close, they were in love, and Stefan had loved Katherine too. But Damon was completely different to Stefan. He had said he loved me before, but was Katherine still his true love? If he had the chance would he pick Katherine over me?

I wanted to stop thinking about Katherine, I loved Damon, and he had said he loved me. I wanted to stop worrying but I couldn't. He was so ill, and he was calling out Katherine's name, instead of mine. I felt stupid being jealous over someone who had died but I couldn't help it.

I looked over at Damon, he was still sleeping soundly. His skin seemed to have regained some colour, the sleep and blood must be doing him good.

I woke up to someone talking loudly. Damon was sitting up in bed watching a small flat screen TV in my room. How had that got there?

I must have fallen asleep on the chair, my back was aching from the uncomfortable position.

"Hi." said Damon giving me a small smile. "Do you like your new TV.?" he pointed to the fancy looking TV.

"It's great." I said smiling. "But how did it get there?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, yawning.

"Damon felt bad for breaking your old one, so he asked me to go and get you a new one." said Stefan from the end of the bed, I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Thank you." I said beaming. I got up and went over to Damon, I was about to give him a hug, when I remembered that I couldn't.

"Stefan explained to me about the situation, where you can't touch anyone, maybe because of the baby." said Damon. "We're going to have our hands full when it's born."

He said _We're_! Maybe that meant he wanted it. "Does this mean, you want to keep the baby?" I asked unable to control the excitement in my voice.

He gave a small laugh. "Well, I'll give it a try." he said. "I'm curious to meet a child that can actually harm me."

"Maybe it isn't the baby." I said. "Maybe it's just me."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Stefan. "I'm going over to Mrs. Flower's in about half an hour if you want to come."

"Yeah sure, I just need to get ready, what about Damon? we can't leave him alone." I said, Damon just glared at me.

"Hang on one minute and I'll just get my babysitter's phone number so you can ring her." said Damon.

Stefan just rolled his eyes. "We won't be long, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, father. I'll be fine." said Damon is his best sarcastic voice, he seemed to be getting back to normal.

"I'll be waiting in the car." said Stefan and then he was gone.

I went over to my wardrobe and picked out a long- sleeved blue top, my usual skinny jeans and then my ugg boots.

I went into the bathroom and had a quick wash and got dressed, I noticed my hair straightners that I hadn't used since I had got here, I took them out and brought them into my room.

I preferred my hair straight, I liked my wavy hair but it just got frizzy really easily. After I had finished straightening my hair, I put on some rose coloured lip gloss and some light blue sparkly eye shadow, it made my indigo eyes look darker.

I stood in front of the mirror satisfied, I didn't know why I wanted to look so nice, probably because I had looked a mess the past few days. My light auburn hair looked almost a red colour in the sun that shone through a gap in the curtains. I looked down at my stomach and gasped, I hadn't noticed that I looked so noticeable, it was obvious that I was pregnant, and I couldn't really hide it, which worried me.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon, I had forgot he was there, he was just staring at me. He gave me a cute half smile when I turned around.

When he saw my hand on my stomach, his face looked so understanding.

"Damon, how am I supposed to hide this?" I said just above a whisper.

He shook his head. "Well, you can't really hide it." he thought for a minute, before answering . "Maybe just wear a big coat."

I nodded, going over to the wardrobe and getting out my beige parka and putting it on.

"You look beautiful anyway." he said, looking over at me.

"I feel so fat, like a whale or maybe a hippo."

"You don't look bad at all Sophie. You're beautiful." he said.

I smiled at him, he could be so sweet, "I better go now." I said going over to the door. "Bye."

"What no kiss or even a hug?" he said, he put on a mock hurt expression.

"Sorry Damon, but I don't want to hurt you again, but I promise that when we get this sorted out, I'll kiss you as much as you want."

A full smile broke across his perfect features. "Okay, I suppose I can wait. I love you Sophie."

"I love you too." I said smiling as I went out the door, I was relieved he seemed to be better.

It was a silent car ride to the boarding house, we were both too busy thinking to ourselves.

When we got to the boarding house Mrs. Flowers was standing in the dusty old kitchen, it was dark inside. She was bent over the old range, cooking something.

When she heard us walk into the room, she turned around and gave a small smile. "I knew you were going to come. Sit down."

We did as we were told, the chairs were rickety, I was afraid they were going to break.

"So how's your brother today Stefan?" she asked going back to the range.

"He's doing much better today." he replied. "I've come to ask you something about what's wrong with him."

"I know." she said. "I already know what's wrong with him. That's what this is for." she said pointing to the pot on the range.

We both got up and peered into the pot, there was a thick bronze coloured liquid in there, it looked horrible.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's crushed amber that is liquefied, with some dried cilantro and giseng herbs and many other things that I can't even explain to you, secret recipe ." she said stirring it.

It smelt like petrol, for some reason, which was quite weird. I loved the smell of petrol.

"So what is it, some kind of potion?" I asked curiously.

She gave a small laugh. "Well, you could say that." she picked up the large pot and spooned the mixture into a glass jar and handed it to Stefan.

"Give this to your brother, only one spoonful should do, and it should make him completely well."

Stefan nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, but what's wrong with him exactly?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but there's some kind of power, and it's quite strong, I can sense it . Who ever it belongs to is using it quite a lot. I thought it was you or your brother at first, but now I'm not sure, but who ever it is, they are inflicting the damage to him."

Stefan nodded. "I know, I can feel the power too, but it's not from Damon, or me."

It was silent for a while, I remembered Stefan's theory, I decided it was worth a try telling her about it, she seemed to know a lot of things.

"What about the baby." I said.

Mrs. Flowers looked up at me. "Your baby?"

I nodded and took off my coat, my stomach sticking out, Stefan looked surprised at the size.

"Stefan think's that maybe the baby could be doing this, it's a dhampir." I said.

She nodded and came over to me and placed her hands on my stomach, she took them away after a few minutes a worried look on her face.

"Did it hurt you?" I asked worried.

She shook her head. "There was a slight pain coming from it, but it wasn't too sore." she said quietly, a worried look still on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Stefan.

She shook her head. "All I saw was darkness and death, lots of death..." she didn't go any further.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"That child will cause death." she whispered before going over to her cupboard. She got out a small container filled with a clear liquid, she handed it to me.

"Take a little sip of this when you get home, it will help purify the child's soul, then maybe you'll be able to make contact with people again, but I'm not guaranteeing anything, and make sure you only take a small amount. It will only work for a short while."

I nodded and took the container, I was still a bit confused. What did she mean purify the child's soul? Was she saying the baby was evil?

A million questions were running through my mind as we walked back to the car.

"Stefan, I'm a bit confused about all this. What's happening?" I asked as we were driving down the road.

He took a few moment to reply. "Well, we think that maybe your baby isn't as innocent as most babies. It has an excessive amount of power that it can project, just like vampire can, but it's power is different in some way, and it's too young to control it so it seems to just send out sudden blasts of it. Hopefully that liquid that Mrs. Flower's gave to you will help stop it from doing that."

I nodded, taking in all the information. "What about the death part?" I asked.

"Well, with Damon as a father it's no wonder, and especially since it's half vampire Damon will want it to have human blood."

I shook my head. "I don't want my child to be a murderer, I don't want it to kill anyone."

"Well try telling it that to it, when it is around blood, it will be so young it probably won't be able control it's self."

I nodded. "I suppose it won't know any different if it's a dhampir." I said glumly.

Stefan looked at me. "I could always try to get it to take up my diet but Damon probably won't allow it."

"We I'm all for it being a vegetarian vampire, I don't care what Damon says."

Stefan gave a small smile. "Good luck with that, Damon can be very stubborn."

When we got back to the house, Damon was still watching TV, he still look tired, but when he saw us his face lit up.

"T.V. in the daytime sucks." he said. I looked at the TV, he was watching _Tom and Jerry_. "I haven't watched cartoons since the 50's." he said.

I laughed and sat down on the bed next to him. I told him everything that Mrs. Flower's had said, he listened with interest.

"So our child is...evil." he asked almost smiling. "I'm starting to like the sound of this baby more and more."

I shook my head, I didn't want to start an argument with him, so I just kept my mouth shut.

I took the small container out of my pocket. "Hopefully this will make it be less...powerful."

Stefan handed the jar of bronze coloured liquid to Damon. "This is to make you feel better, just have one spoonful."

Damon looked at it disgusted. "No way am I eating that, it looks like shit."

I went and got a medicine spoon out of the first aid kit in the bathroom and brought it into him.

He didn't take it, I sighed. "Damon, just help yourself. If you want to be stuck in bed forever watching _Tom and Jerry, _well that's your choice. But if you actually want to get better, then I would advise you to take the medicine, right now." I said in a stern voice, I was starting to sound like a mother already.

He just looked at me and snatched the spoon out of my hand, I smiled gratefully at him, until I realised he had threw the spoon on the ground.

Stefan seemed to be just as exasperated as me, Damon was being so childish, so maybe if I treated him like a child he would take it.

"I'll take some first, and then I'll tell you if it really tastes that bad." said Stefan picking up the spoon, he unscrewed the lid of the jar, it looked disgusting.

He took out a spoonful, when he put it in his mouth he looked like he was going to get sick, he quickly turned around so Damon couldn't see his face and swallowed it, making a disgusted taste.

"What's it like?" asked Damon, almost smirking.

"Uh...It's not too bad." said Stefan, the look on his face was obvious that he was lying.

"You're _lying _Stefan, I thought saints weren't supposed to lie."

"Please Damon." I said almost begging, I really wanted him to get better, but he was being so stubborn. I brought my hand up to my neck and stroked my vein, and smiled letting him know he could have some.

_Can I really have some? _said a voice in my mind, it was Damon speaking to me telepathically.

_How are you talking to me telepathically? I thought that only worked when we were...kissing._

_Well, I'm talking to you now, aren't I? and we're not kissing, unfortunately. _

_You can have some blood if you take the medicine._

_Is that a bribe? _I looked over at him, his signature smirk on his face, I nodded smiling, Stefan was just staring at us.

_Err...Hello! I am here too you know. _said Stefan joining in the mind conservation.

_Well that's a shame, I thought you were finally gone. _said Damon.

_Okay, so Damon are you going to take the medicine? _I asked.

"I suppose so." he said out loud he picked up the jar, he quickly put the spoon in his mouth. He gagged and quickly swallowed it.

"Eww, that was horrible, it tasted like…. I can't even explain it." he grabbed the glass if water off the beside table and gulped down the whole glass.

"Time for mine." I opening the container, I brought it up to my mouth, and took a little sip, just as Mrs. Flower's had instructed me.

It tasted lovely, like coconut and it almost had a chocolate taste to it. It made you want to have more, but I knew I wasn't allowed.

"Mine tastes really nice." I said smiling.

"Well, you're lucky." mumbled Damon, he seemed to look a bit better than a few minutes ago.

"Let's see if mine worked." I walked over to Damon, and gently placed my hand on his arm. I held my breath waiting to see what would happen.

"There's a slight pain, sort of like a tingling, but that's probably because it hasn't really had enough time to work yet." he said smiling.

I put my arms around him, I was ecstatic, I couldn't believe it had actually worked. I never wanted to let go of him. He gave a small laugh.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked him, still cheerful that I could actually make contact with him without hurting him.

"I'm feeling a better, it's actually starting to work."

I put my arms back around him hugging him tight, I was so pleased he was going to be fine.

"Do you think your able to get out of bed?" asked Stefan, he seemed glad that Damon was better now.

"I'm not sure." he said, pushing me gently away. "I'll try." he pushed back the covers, he was still in his jeans.

Stefan came over at supernatural speed, he was there to help Damon, if he needed it.

"I'm fine." he mumbled, he didn't like people helping him, but he was still weak, he pushed himself up, his legs were shaky, he grabbed onto Stefan before he fell to the floor, he seemed a bit embarrassed, he hated being weak.

"I might try again later, when the medicine has worked a bit more." he said.

Stefan nodded, I saw Damon still glancing at my neck. I moved nearer to him, he was just about to bring his mouth to my vein, when Stefan stopped him.

"What are you thinking!" he shouted. "You can't drink her blood, you could get ill again, and you can't drink a pregnant woman's blood. It dangerous for Sophie, you could end up killing her!"

Damon looked disappointed, but he understood, I knew he was probably going to start sulking.

"Will lots of kissing make it better." I asked stroking his cheek.

Before I knew it, his lips were crushing mine, the kiss seemed so passionate, so full of love.

"Uhh...I guess I'd better go then." said Stefan, walking to the door.

When he was gone, we stopped briefly, Damon's dark eyes staring straight into mine, he let out a small laugh, his breath on my face, then he smiled, I had never saw that kind of smile on his face before, I made me feel dizzy, he was so...handsome.

**I hope you enjoyed it, pretty please review :L :L Thanks for reading :) Scottie 2787 :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyy...Thank you so, so, so, so much for reviewing the chapter! It made me soooo happy, it made me want to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! . Anyways...here's the next chapter. Enjoy... :P**

**Chapter 21: **

His soft lips were know back on mine again, almost taking my breath away. His hands tangled in my hair, we moved closer, in a tight embrace, I could feel the sparks shooting between our lips, he moaned in delight before struggling to break the kiss. "I've missed this." he panted.

"Me too." I said smiling. He smiled a dazzling smile back, making my heart leap a mile. The butterflies going crazy in my stomach, I smiled before leaning forward and our lips met again, welcomed by another spark.

When his wrapped his arms around me I could still tell he was weak. After several moments of this, he lay back, with his arms still around me, I rested my head on his chest, his breathing was still slightly heavy.

" Sophie, I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too, Damon."

"I really mean it, I've never been so serious."

"I know, Damon, I mean it too." I said, looking up at his face.

"It's taken me a lifetime to find you, Sophie, almost half a millennium. I always thought that Katherine was my true love. After she died, I never thought I would love anyone ever again, but I love you so much."

I nestled my face into his warm chest. "I love you too." I said again.

We lay in silence for a while before Damon spoke again.

"But there's something, I would like to change about you."

"What?" I asked, confused. What didn't he like about me?

"Your surname." he smiled, his signature smirk. "How does Sophie Salvatore sound?"

I gasped in surprise. I couldn't believe, he had actually asked me to marry him, and this time he seemed serious. I was stuck for words, I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say, yes, but so many emotions were surging up inside me, I couldn't speak.

He looked down at me amused, he gave a small laugh. "Take you time, no pressure. Think about it for a while and tell me when you're ready."

I shook my head. "I don't need any time to think about it, I already know the answer."

He sat up and looked down at me. "What is it?" he asked, the love and hope in his eyes was so sweet, his black eye almost swallowing me up.

"Yes." I said, I held my breath waiting for his reaction.

His face lit up with so much happiness, it was as if a cloud had been pushed away and the sun was finally breaking through, he looked down at me beaming, for once in his life he seemed to be lost for words, he just sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Really?" he whispered, in disbelief.

"Really." I said putting my arms around him. "Of course, I would say yes."

"Now, you are certain? Because if you mean it, then it's forever. You can't leave me okay? Because for once in my life I would love to love someone and not lose them."

I rubbed his arm. "Of course, I mean it. I want someone forever too, I don't want to be alone all my life."

"It's not too bad being alone, you get used to the silence and being by yourself." he said.

I lay back again and he put his arms around me.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded. "Much better. I'm probably able to get out of bed now." he said, sitting up.

I got up off the bed, and so did he. His legs still seemed weak but he was able to walk down the stairs.

"I just have to go out, maybe get something to eat." he said when we got to the bottom of the stairs. He put on his jacket and shoes. "I'll be back soon." he said, kissing me gently on the forehead.

I nodded. "Okay, be careful." I said.

"I always am." he flashed a set of perfect white teeth and closed the door behind him.

I went up to my room, smiling. I felt different, so happy and had an excited feeling. I couldn't believe I was _engaged!_ Finally someone in my life, that would be here to stay. I would have a proper family since Damon wanted the baby now. Everything seemed to be working out now.

I remembered an old saying Gran had once said to me 'Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better'

Things had been bad before, Damon was almost on the brink of death, but now he was better, he wanted the baby and he had proposed to me. Things were definitely better.

I got dressed into a black tracksuit, not many of my clothes would fit me now, my stomach had expanded some more, it felt so heavy, I felt so fat. In some ways I would be happy when this pregnancy was over, but I wasn't looking forward to the late night feeds and the crying all night and changing the dirty nappies, but I suppose that was going to be our new lives as parents, it was daunting but exciting. It didn't seem real. It was something that I had always thought about when I had played with dolls when I was about six ,I had said I wanted to live in a lovely house with a husband and have a little baby , I had never thought it was going to happen so soon, especially with a vampire.

I lay down on the bed and listened to my ipod, even though I felt so happy and excited about the proposal, I was still exhausted and aching from sleeping on the chair. I seemed to be getting tired more and more since I became pregnant, the baby just seemed to zap all my energy.

I could feel my eyes slowly drooping closed, the music was calming, but I fought to stay awake. I didn't want to be asleep when Damon got back, but I couldn't keep them open any longer.

I gave in at last and closed them, I was just going to rest them, I wouldn't fall asleep, I told myself.

I woke up with a start to a loud banging on my bedroom door, I took the earphones out of my ears and heaved myself off the bed and walked sleepily over to my door. It was probably Damon home.

I got a surprise when I saw Stefan and Elena, standing at my bedroom door. I think Elena nearly had a heart- attack when she saw my stomach, it was too late to even try and hide it, besides she was going to find out sooner or later anyway.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you, we just came round to see how Damon was and we were ringing the doorbell for ages and we got a bit worried, and the front door was left open." said Stefan.

I glanced at Elena out the corner of my eye, she was staring at my stomach. "Oh..sorry. I said running my hand though my hair. " I fell asleep, Damon's gone out for something to eat, I was just waiting for him to come back." I glanced at the clock. "He went about an hour ago."

"We can go, if you wanted to sleep." said Stefan, looking at me with his slightly worried face, I probably looked awful from sleep deprivation.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Damon will be back soon." I said putting my ipod on the beside table. "I'm having a cup of tea, if you two want one."

Elena was still staring at my stomach. "How?" she said, she seemed to be having trouble with speaking. "When?"

"I'm sorry, Elena. I wanted to tell you, but I had to sort it all out with Damon first.."

She cut me off mid- sentence. "Damon?" she almost yelled. "How could it be Damon's? He's a vampire!" she shouted raising her voice. "How long have you known him? You couldn't be that big in a few weeks!"

Stefan put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Just calm down, for one second." he putting his hands on her cheeks so, she had to look at him. "Just let us explain."

We went down to kitchen and sat at the table, we explained everything that had happened, every single thing. She took it all in, she seemed to be good with weird things.

"So, does that make me, it's sort of, auntie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it, kind of does." I said smiling. "So are we okay now? Are we friends again?"

She nodded and smiled, her lapis lazuli eyes bright. "Of course." she put her arms round me, even though my stomach was in the way she still seemed to wrap her arms around me.

"Like one big happy family." said a velvet voice from the doorway. I looked over, Damon was lounging against the doorframe, he looked completely back to normal. His cheeks had regained their natural colour, but his eyes looked slightly different, they had more of a loving touch to them, especially when he looked at me.

"You seem better." said Stefan, getting up from the table and putting his arm around Elena, I noticed she didn't say anything to Damon. She almost looked scared of him.

Damon strolled over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he kissed me gently on the head, before stepping back.

"I have something for you." he said.

Stefan were both standing there looking at us. Stefan seemed to be happy that, his brother was better and at least he wasn't lonely anymore. Elena's face didn't really show any emotion, she seemed to be deep in thought.

Damon took a small burgundy coloured box out of his jacket pocket and got down on his knee, he still seemed to be in slight pain, probably still a bit achy.

All different emotions flashed on Stefan and Elena's faces, ranging from utter shock to delighted surprise.

"I never got to do this properly earlier, so..." he took a deep breath, before looking up at me, with two dark eyes.

I was smiling, the butterflies out of control in my stomach again, or maybe it was just the baby. My breathing was fast with excitement, but I was also a little nervous.

"Sophie Hudgens, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I smiled, and nodded frantically. "Yes." he slipped the ring on my finger. It was solid gold with a cubic zirconia diamond in the middle, which cast streaks of rainbow across the room, it looked so expensive.

"I love it." I said, almost knocking him off his feet when I jumped into his arms. "Thank you so much!"

He pushed me down laughing. "I'm glad you like it." he was still smiling. "Take it off and look at the inside." he said.

I slipped it off my finger, and looked at the inside, there was an engraving, which said: Ti amo.

"Ti amo? what does that mean?" I asked.

He laughed. "You obviously don't do Italian at school. It means 'I love you' in Italian." he explained.

I smiled at him, and put my arms around his neck, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Ti amo." I whispered.

"Ti amo." he said, edging closer towards me, his lips met mine and we were just about to get into a passionate kiss, when a cough from over the other side of the room reminded us that we had company, we quickly pulled away embarrassed.

Stefan and Elena were both smiling now.

"Aww, that's so cute." said Elena, coming over to me. She gave me a big hug. "Congratulations."

She took my hand and admired my ring. "It's beautiful." I nodded in agreement.

Stefan, went over to Damon and gave him a brotherly pat on the back. "Congratulations brother, after five hundred and sixty years, it's about time, that one of us got married."

"So, that exactly how old you are." I said laughing. "Whoa, five hundred and sixty."

"Well I never told you exactly, then that would make me just feel like the old man I'm supposed to be." he smiled darkly. "By the way Elena, Stefan is exactly five hundred and fifty four, if you wanted to know."

Stefan just rolled his eyes. "Well physically I'm seventeen, so we'll just go with that." he said laughing.

I worked out the math in my head. "So Damon, you're physically twenty three."

He nodded. "Yep, that's what age I'm frozen at."

I put my hands around his neck again and kissed him, he tried to push me away, because Stefan and Elena were watching but, he couldn't, he didn't have the strength to push me away, but I didn't have the strength to not kiss him, I just had the sudden urge to and I couldn't resist and now, I literally couldn't stop.

He moaned, when the spark shot between our lips, his hand on my back, mine tangled in his hair. His lips moulded around mine, both of ours working in sync with each other's, we wrapped ourselves around each other, my heart leapt, when I felt his hand on the back of my thigh, I brought my hands up to his face and placed them on his cheeks, he shivered, I tried to pull away conscious of Stefan and Elena, but before I had the chance his lips were crushing mine again. He tried to stop kissing me, but I didn't, I had missed this too much. I put my hands on the back of his head and pulled his lips back down to mine. I could feel his lips moving into a smile. We both stopped briefly and I was about to apologise to Stefan and Elena, when I could feel Damon's lips on mine again.

_Sorry..._ I heard him say telepathically.

_Don't worry about it, I've missed this. I thought I would never be able to make contact with you again._

_I've missed this too. Do you think we'd better try to stop though?_

_Definitely. Stefan and Elena are just staring at us. _

We finally, with great difficulty broke the kiss, he smiled a cute half smile, his breathing ragged.

We both looked meekly over at Stefan and Elena, who were in hysterics laughing. They didn't seem embarrassed at all.

We both just stood there confused, what was so funny? I looked at Damon smiling, he just shrugged.

"Sorry..." said Elena in between laughing. "It's just, you both looked so...funny."

Damon just looked at me, and raised his eyebrows. "What are they on?" he whispered.

"It just that, you were both trying to pull away from each other and..." said Stefan chuckling, he was more calm that Elena. "You just couldn't" he burst into hysterics again.

Damon put his arm around my shoulder. "I always knew he would have to go to the loony bin."

"Come on, it's not that funny." I said smiling.

Damon gave Stefan a playful punch on the arm. "Just shut up, I don't really think that's funny."

They both finally stopped laughing, but were still slightly smirking, they couldn't look us in the eyes. They decided to look out the window, their lips twitching, a laugh tugging at their mouths.

**Sorry, it's kinda short, the next chapter will be much longer :L I just thought that chapter wrapped up nicely there :L So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for all my previous reviews, story alerts and for favourite my story, I can't explain, how happy that makes me... :D :D **

**Anyways, thank you so, much for reading, the next chapter will be up ASAP :) xx Scottie 2787. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyy...I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it was so short :) I feel like I'm taking longer and longer to update the chapters... :P Anyways, here it is... :L **

**Chapter 22:**

"Sophie come over to my place tomorrow, Aunt Judith is doing her preview of Thanksgiving dinner, you know how she likes to have it perfect." said Elena smiling she was going out the door a few hours later.

I laughed. "I'd love to come."I said smiling,"I'll see you tomorow." I closed the door softly, Damon was standing right behind me, smiling.

"I have you all to myself now." he stroked my hair with a cool hand. He seemed to be different now, not as much coldness and darkness from him, he seemed to be...happy.

He pulled me gently but firmly over to the wall, my back pressed tight against it. He gave me a small kiss on the lips. He put his hand on my cheeks and gently traced his thumb around my lips. His dark eyes looked so deep that they went on forever and ever, like a never ending darkness.

"Thank you." he whispered, those two pools of liquid darkness now staring into my eyes.

"What for?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

He chuckled quietly. "For everything." he stroked my cheek, and kissed my throat ever so gently, he took a deep breath which made me shiver, I knew it was hard for him to be so near, then he slowly brought his head back up and gave me a half smile.

I walked up to the front door of Elena's house later the next day. Damon had gone out hunting so he couldn't come, and anyway I noticed that Elena didn't invite him, which was a bit rude.

I rubbed my hands together after ringing the doorbell, it was cold outside, perfect for me to wear my massive coat to cover the bump.

Judith answered a few minutes later , smiling when she saw me. "Hello Sophie" she gestured for me to come in. "Here give me you coat." she said holding out her hands to take it.

My heart suddenly sped up. "Uh...no it's.." I was luckily interupted by Elena coming in the door followed by Matt, who gave me a big smile.

Judith thankfully forgot all about my coat and walked into the kitchen, followed by us. She seemed flustered, she wasn't the best cook. Bonnie greeted us all with big smiles as we entered the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready," said Judith taking the grocery bag from Elena. "Robert got here a few minutes ago. Why don't you go straight through to the dining room? Oh, and get another chair Elena. Matt makes eight."

"Seven, Aunt Judith." said Elena, a smile tugging at her lips. "You and Robert, me and Margaret, Bonnie, Matt and Sophie."

"Yes, dear, but Robert's brought a guest too. They're already sitting down."

Elena and I walked into the dining room followed by Matt and Bonnie.

Robert was trying to open a bottle of white wine, and there sitting at the table was Damon. I almost started laughing when I saw him just sitting there.

Elena just stood there frozen, staring at Damon, her eyes wide.

"Ah, Elena." said Robert. "This is Elena, the girl I was telling you about." he told Damon. "Elena this Damon...ah..."

"Smith." said Damon, giving me a small wink that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Oh yes. He's from my college, Willliam and Mary, and I just ran into him outside the chemist. Since he was looking for somewhere to eat, I invited him along for a home-cooked meal. Damon, these are some friends of Elena's. Matt, Bonnie and Sophie."

"Hi" muttered Matt. Bonnie and Elena just stood there staring. I just looked at the ground, almost holding my tongue to stop myself from laughing. He was introducing me to my fianceé. Why was Damon even bothering putting on an act?

Bonnie turned around to look at Elena, she looked frightened and angry at the same time.

Matt walked over to the table and slumped down in a chair, not making eye contact with Damon.

Damon got up and held out a chair, I wasn't sure who it was for, he seemed to be looking at me and Elena.

Before anyone walked over, a little voice burst from the doorway. "Matt, do you want to see my kitty?" asked Margaret smiling. "Aunt Judith says I can keep her. I'm going to call her snowball."

"She's cute." said Matt bending over, he was just about to stroke the kitten when Elena snatched it out of Margaret's hands.

"Here ,Margaret, let's show your kitty to Robert's friend." and then she just about threw it at Damon's face. I glared at her, what was she doing.

"What the hell Elena." I said annoyed.

Chaos suddenly broke out, the cat hissed and all it's hairs stood up on it's back. It started snarling, and scratching, it was going crazy. It scratched Elena and swiped at Damon's face, and then ran out the room, as quick as lightning.

Damon's eyes looked wide, the room was quiet.

Everyone just stood there staring at Elena, what was she up to?

Margaret was about to start crying, she wanted her kitten back, but Robert was trying to calm her down by trying to find it. Bonnie stood against the wall, she seemed frightened. I was just glaring at Elena, furiously. Matt and Judith who looked in from the kitchen, looked appalled.

"I guess you don't have a way with animals." said Elena sitting down at the table, she almost seemed smug. I rolled my eyes and went and joined her at the table, followed by Bonnie and Damon.

A few minutes later Robert returned followed by Margaret, who had been crying. Matt sat down at the table, raising his eyebrows at Elena. The quiet atmosphere had a tense edge to it.

Aunt Judith came into the room with the food, and then the dinner began.

The table was decorated with long candles and an autumn centrepiece. It looked bright and warm, and happy, unlike the feeling from the people who were sitting at it , which was beginning to fade now.

Damon kept giving me looks, he seemed just confused about Elena, as me, but he seemed happy that Elena seemed embarassed about her behaviour, which served her right.

Damon seemed to be trying to impress Judith and Robert for some reason by complimenting the food and talking, like a normal friendly American.

I noticed Margaret grinning at him a few times. He seemed to be irrestistable to everyone, except for Elena and Bonnie, Matt even seemed to be okay with him.

"Fell's Church is having it's Founder's Day celebration next week." said Judith to Damon, she was looking at like she was dazzled, and Robert was sitting right beside her, she even seemed to be slightly blushing. "It would be so nice if you could come back for that."

"I'd like to." said Damon, giving a small smile. I noticed he never did his half smile for anyone else besides me, which made me feel special.

"And this year Elena has a big part in it. She's been chosen to represent the Spirit of Fell's Church." she said, her voice sounded so pleased.

"You must be proud of her." said Damon.

"Oh, we are." said Judith. "So you'll try to come then?"

Elena rudely interupted. "I've heard some news about Vickie." she said. "You remember the girl who was attacked." she glanced at Damon. Who just looked at her and then at me, I raised my eyebrows, what was she trying to prove?

It was silent for a few seconds before Damon answered. "I'm afraid I don't know her."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. About my height, brown eyes, light brown hair...anyway, she's getting worse."

"Oh, dear." said Judith.

"Yes, apparently the doctors don't understand it. She just keeps getting worse and worse, as if the attack was still going on." said Elena, just looking at Damon, he just looked slightly amused and very curious.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Damon gave me a look that made me close my mouth again. I knew I had just made up with Elena, but I was starting to get angry at her again, it was like she was trying to reveal Damon or something.

"Here have some stuffing." said Elena, thrusting the bowl at Damon.

"No, thank you. I'll have some more of this though." he said taking a spoonful of cranberry sauce, he held the spoon up to the candle, so the light shone through it. "Such a tantalising colour." he said nearly smirking. Only Elena and I understood, it was the same colour as bright red blood.

Everyone at the table was looking at the spoon of cranberry sauce glistening from the light, but when everyone looked away, Bonnie didn't, she just continued staring at the candle, no emotion on her face.

A horrified look suddenly spread across Elena's face and she was trying to get Bonnie's attention, but Bonnie seemed to be on a different planet, no even noticing anyone around her, just staring at the candle. Judith was talking to Damon, only me and Elena were looking at Bonnie.

"...and the elementary children put on a pageant about the town's history." said Judith. "But the town's ending ceremony is done by older students. Elena, how many seniors will be doing readings this year?

"Just three of us." answered Elena, looking away from Bonnie and at Judith, suddenly a voice from the other side of the table spoke.

"Death." it said.

My head quickly turned to Bonnie in shock, her voice sounded so different, she seemed to be in a trance. Judith gasped, shock covered her face too.

"Death." said the voice again. "Death is in this house."

Everyone froze and just stared at Bonnie, even Damon seemed shocked.

Bonnie was still staring into the candle, her wide eyes turned to Elena, even though they held no recognition. "Your death." said the voice from Bonnie's mouth. "Your death is waiting. Elena. It is- " she suddenly stopped, she choked and jerked forward almost landing in her dinner.

Everyone suddenly started moving, no longer frozen, different emotions on everyone's faces. Robert got up and went straight over to Bonnie, trying to pull her up.

Bonnie's skin had gone deathly pale, and her eyes were closed. Aunt Judith was next to her, trying to make her wake up by dabbing her face with a damp napkin.

Damon was just staring, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"She's all right." said Robert, relieved. "I think she just fainted. It must have been some kind of hysterical attack."

Bonnie finally woke up, confused. She asked why we were all just staring at her.

Robert made sure that she was drove home at once.

After all this I noticed Elena and Damon talking in hushed voices, well it seemed more like arguing, I was about to intervene when Damon said. "Thank you for having me to dinner." he was speaking to Judith who was carrying a blanket out to the car. "I hope I can return the favour sometime."

He nodded at Elena. "Be seeing you."

Then he glanced at me and made a gesture for me to come with him.

"Thank you for dinner, I'd better be going now too." I said politely. "Bye, Elena." she gave me a smile, but she seemed to be too busy thinking and giving dirty looks to Damon to barely speak to me.

I walked out the door with Damon, he opened the passenger seat for me in his black Ferrari, I got in smiling gratefully.

After he was in and we were driving down the road, I decided to break the silence.

"So what was wrong with Elena?" I asked.

He shook, his head and gave a small chuckle. "I don't have a clue, probably for attention, besides she's never liked me anyway. I don't know what Stefan says about me." he said smirking. "Then that little, red haired girl, that was weird too."

"Bonnie?"

He nodded, as he turned down my street.

I shook my head. "It's weird, but did you notice that Elena seemed to know what was wrong. As if she had seen it before."

"Hmm, yes, I did notice that, it's strange..."

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked him, as I changed into my pyjamas, while he lay on the bed.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I've got some things to do."

I nodded, understandingly, we couldn't be together all the time.

"You're not mad are you?" he said getting up and coming over to me.

I looked up at him and gave him a cheerful smile. "Of course not."

"That's good then, you had me worried for a second." he said.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in the smell of cologne, I could feel the faint thud of his heartbeat. I felt safe there in his arms, he wrapped his arms tighter around me, despite my big stomach, after a while he pulled back, it must have been the longest hug I ever had, none of us spoke, we didn't want to ruin the moment.

I climbed into bed and he tucked in the blankets around me, I smiled and nestled down into the blankets.

"Night, my beautiful princess of darkness." he whispered, as he kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes, I heard the swift sound of the air blowing as he left the room, I fell into a content sleep.

**So what did you think? Please review! The next chapter coming soon...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry about the delay, I cant believe I didn't write my story for such a long time, I feel so bad, its just I've been quite busy lately and haven't been able to write, but anyway here it is :) Sorry again. Enjoy... :) **

**Chapter 23: **

I woke as it was just getting light, the sun was just rising the light blending in with the dark. I sat up rubbing my eyes, it was Monday morning. I looked at the clock it was six thirty am, I didn't usually get up until seven for school.

I lay back down, I tried to go back to sleep for the half hour, but since I was awake, I couldn't get to sleep again. I wearily clambered out of bed, and started getting ready for school.

I gasped as I looked in the mirror, my stomach was so big now, it couldn't possibly get any bigger. I put on my big coat again, even though I felt so stupid and headed out the door to school.

I had Geography next with Mrs. Farrell, a small elderly teacher, who could never seem to control the class. I slipped quietly into my seat beside a quiet boy with ginger hair that flopped into his face.

Elena and Stefan smiled at me from their seats, Stefan had persuaded to let him sit beside her, knowing , he probably didn't even need to compel, her, she was the sort of person who agreed to everything and probably half the time she wasn't even listening to a word you said.

The class quickly passed I spent most of it looking out the window, I was so tired that I couldn't concentrate even though I had, had a nice sleep, I still felt exhausted.

I was relieved as the bell rang for the end of class. I gathered up my books, Elena and Stefan walked over to my desk.

"Hey Sophie." said Elena, a friendly smile on her face. She looked at me closely. "Are you ok? You look so tired."

I probably looked awful, I forced a weary smile and answered. "Yeah, I'm fine just exhausted really."

"Are you sure?" asked Stefan, his familiar worried look on his face. "Because if your not feeling well enough for school, I'm sure I could get one of the teachers to let you go home."

"No, It fine." I said. "But thanks for the offer anyway." I said smiling, I wish I could go home and get in my warm bed and fall into a deep sleep, but I had to go to school, I didn't want to look weak anyway, I bet loads of people are tired I shouldn't get any special treatment, I just had to get on with it.

As I turned to walk out the room to my next class a sudden wave of dizziness washed over me, I reached out to grab the table but Stefan already had his arms around me steadying me. They both look very worried now. "I'm fine." I said before they could speak.

"Well you don't seem fine." said Stefan. "Why don't you ring Damon to bring you home?"

"I'm fine, I don't need to go home. Pregnancy isn't an illness you know." I said getting annoyed, I seemed to get irritated more easily, the mood swings were definitely starting to annoy me.

"We know that." said Elena. "But you have to take care of yourself, make sure you get enough rest."

I was starting to feel really dizzy again and the room was spinning, I leant on the table to keep myself from falling over.

"Sophie, are you ok?" asked Stefan, sitting me down in the chair.

I nodded, I was also feeling a bit sick now. "Yeah I'm fine just feeling a bit dizzy."

"Right I'm just going to call Damon to bring you home." he said taking out his phone.

I wanted to argue and tell him to let me stay at school but I just wanted to go home.

After Stefan had phoned Damon we went out into the hall, I sat down on one of the benches with Elena, Stefan handed me a drink of water and sat down too.

"You too can go to class I'll be ok." I said, smiling weakly.

"No, we're staying here." said Elena put her arm around me.

A few moments later Damon came down the hall, he looked concerned, when he saw me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes full of worry. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Stefan.

"She just felt a bit dizzy, and she's really tired, don't you see how exhausted she looks?" said Stefan.

Damon nodded and looked closely at me. "Come on then lets get you home." he scooped me up in his arms.

"I can walk Damon."

"I know but I'd rather carry you." he said, a very small, smirk on his lips.

He carried me out to the car and put on my seatbelt, he wanted to do everything for me.

I leant my head against the window as he started the engine, I closed my eyes as we drove off down the road.

I woke up several hours later tucked up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes and scanned the room for Damon, I couldn't see him.

I pulled back the covers and got out the bed, as I turned round I saw Damon, I gave a small scream.

"You scared me!" I said.

"I'm sorry." he said putting his arms around me. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded as I breathed in his familiar scent, he looked down at me and leaned in closer, my heart still always started beating like crazy when I knew he was about to kiss me, his warm breath on my lips, and before I knew it that familiar spark was shooting through our lips as they met, and moved in sync with each others. My breathing got faster as it developed into a more passionate kiss.

Without breaking it, he led me over to the bed and we sat down, his arms wrapping tighter around me. I could feel his lips turning into a smile as he was kissing me. Then I gently broke the kiss, our heavy breathing the only noise filling the room. We both looked at each other smiling.

Suddenly the doorbell rang from downstairs. "Ill get it, you wait here." said Damon getting up off the bed, he swiftly went out the room.

I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, I looked awful when I looked in the mirror, I had huge purple rings under my eyes and they looked all red and tired, and my skin was so pale, my eye make up had rubbed off in my sleep making my eyes look even darker and my hair had gone all frizzy, it was sticking up in all directions.

I sighed and turned around to grab a hairbrush, when I felt a sudden wetness began to drip down my legs, making my jeans all wet, at first I thought I had wet myself but then I suddenly realised, my waters had broken.

"Oh god!" I said, my voice panicky, my breathing began to speed up. I quickly threw the brush on the floor and threw open the door to the bathroom, I found Damon lounging against the wall in my room.

"It was just-" he began but I interrupted him.

"Damon, my waters have broken!" I said my voice high with panic.

He looked at me closely and smiled. "Ha-ha, you got me. That was a good one." he said laughing.

"No, Damon seriously, this isn't a joke the baby is coming."

It seemed like it took his brain a while to fully register this, because when it did he seemed to go pale and he almost looked scared.

"But it cant be!" he said shaking his head. "Its only been a short while since you got pregnant."

"I know." I said gripping my stomach as a sharp pain shot through it. "But its coming!" I said through my teeth.

Another pain shot through my stomach, it was agony, this must be the contractions.

Damon looked at me worriedly. "What should I do?"

"Get me to the hospital, I can feel it coming and fast!"

He thought for a second. "What about a half vampire baby though?"

I shook my head as another contraction came. "I don't know, I just need to get to a hospital or something."

He took out his phone, I saw him dial Stefan's number. "Stefan get here now. We have a problem." he said and hung up before Stefan even had a chance to answer.

After he put his phone away, he brought me over to the bed and sat me down, I was in agony.

"How can I help you?" he asked, he looked so scared and concerned, he took my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Another contraction came this time worse and it came quicker than the last one, that meant it was getting closer, everything seemed to be fast about this baby.

I squeezed his hand so hard that it would have been enough to break a humans, letting out a scream seemed to help the pain a little, but this just made Damon look even more scared.

"Damon I can feel it, its coming right now. You'll have to deliver it."

He just stared at me in disbelief. "Me? I can't." he said shaking his head. "I don't know what to do."

"I doesn't matter." I said in between the contractions. "You have to do it."

I lay down on the bed, Damon seemed so scared, he didn't have a clue what to do, and the baby was coming right away.

"Uh..I think I can see the head." he said panic in his voice. "What do I do?"

I was too busy screaming in pain to answer him, I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, Damon looked up as the door opened and Stefan and Elena came in.

"What wrong? What's the big panic?" asked Stefan. I let out another scream and he looked at me over on the bed he looked shocked.

"Oh God!" said Elena.

"I don't know what to do!" said Damon looking at them and then back to be, as I pushed again. "The head's almost out." he said, then he looked down at his hands that were covered in blood and then down at the sheets that must have also been covered in blood, he took a deep breath trying to not breath in the scent.

Elena quickly came over, "Here let me." she said taking Damon's position, he went and stood over bedside Stefan looking at me so worried.

Even through all the pain I could sort of hear what they were saying.

"She's gonna be alright." said Stefan.

"How do you know that?" asked Damon. "Can you guarantee it?"

"Damon just stop worrying ok? She's gonna be fine."

"Stefan you don't know that!" he said loudly almost shouting. "Do you not see all the blood? How do you know she gonna be ok?" he shouted.

Stefan didn't reply.

"See that's what I mean, no one knows!" he said. "How do I know this isn't going to be a repeat of mother?"

"Damon this isn't anything like mother, just try to think positively."

I gave one last hard push. "Here it comes." Said Elena. Then I heard the crying of a baby, I smiled in relief.

Stefan and Damon both looked over. "It's a boy." she said wrapping him in a small white blanket that was on the end of my bed, she handed him to me, she had a worried look on her face for some reason.

I looked at my baby to see if anything was wrong with him, but he looked perfect. He had masses of black hair that was the same shade as Damon's but was wavy like mine, he had Damon's mouth and nose, but his ears looked just like mine. He was blinking rapidly, his eyes not used to the bright light of the room, I was surprised to see that he didn't have blue eyes like most newborn babies, instead he had dark eyes just like Damon, but they weren't black they had a tint of dark blue to them like mine. They were darker than mine, but lighter than Damon's. An in between colour of navy and black.

He didn't look half vampire, he just looked like any other baby, but I suppose he wasn't fully half vampire yet until I fed him my blood, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it, I asked Damon to come over, he was looking down at our son, a smile on his face.

I held out my wrist to Damon and he gently bit it, to reveal drops of bright red blood, I shakily brought my wrist down to the baby, his small lips began to suck my blood, after a few seconds I began to feel a bit light headed. "I think that's enough blood." said Elena a touch of panic to her voice.

Damon nodded and gently picked up the baby, holding him in his arms for the first time. He just stared down into his eyes, the baby staring back.

I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Oh my God!" said Elena. "There too much blood! She's still bleeding!"

The last thing I remember is seeing the terrified eyes of Damon's staring into mine.

**Stefan's Point Of View: **

I looked over at Damon I had never seen so many emotions on his face, most of them were sadness, fear and anger. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me.

Sophie had passed out from the lack of blood and Elena was trying to do all she could, but there was just so much, it was soaking the covers, staining them red with blood.

Damon just stood there staring at Sophie, the baby in his arms, and tears were actually streaming down his cheeks.

"Why is this happening to me?" he shouted making the baby jump, it started wailing.

He looked down at his son, with a sudden hatred. He quickly moved over to me and thrust the crying baby into my arms.

"Here, you two will get along fine, you're both good at taking away the people I love." he yelled before leaving the room.

I stared down at my nephew for the first time, I realised how much he looked like Damon. I gently cradled him in my arms trying to get him to stop crying, after a few seconds he calmed down, his eyes beginning to close, when he was almost asleep, I went out into the hall and found the large washing basket filled up with clothes, I brought it back into the room and placed the baby into it, it would have to do for now. He was sleeping soundly.

I looked over to Elena who was still frantically mopping up Sophie's blood, that seemed to just keep coming. It wasn't going to stop. There was only one thing to do.

"Stefan I need you help, she's bleeding so heavily." said Elena.

I quickly rushed over and bit my wrist, I held it up to Sophie's mouth and let my blood trickle into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Elena confused.

"I'm feeding her my blood, so if she dies with my blood in her system, she'll wake up as a vampire."

Elena looked shocked. "A vampire?"

I nodded, after I had finished feeding Sophie my blood, I went over to Elena and out my arms around her. "There's nothing else you can do now."

She looked up at me tears streaming down her cheeks. "She going to turn into a vampire isn't she?"

I looked at her, I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes, I couldn't answer her.

**I hoped you liked it :D xx PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :D **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Heyy I'm soooooooo sorry for the delay, I've been really really busy, but anyway here it is...at last :P I feel so bad for not updating for months! Anyway...enjoy.. :) xx**_

**Chapter 24: **

**Stefan's Point Of View: **

I stood by the window in Sophie's bedroom, the moon was bright, it lit up the room, and the sky was full of stars all twinkling in the navy sky.

Elena was sleeping on the chair in the corner of the room, a troubled look on her sleeping face, she was probably worrying about Sophie.

I was the only one awake in the house. Sophie was still on the bed, the bleeding had stopped and her breathing was gradually slowing down, she was changing. Her skin was getting paler, she would soon wake up as a vampire. I took a deep breath.

She wouldnt want this, and if I had a choice I wouldnt have done it, but she needed to live, I wanted her to live and if she died I wouldn't know how we would all go on. The only way to keep her with us was to change her, she would just be...undead.

I looked away from her, I would deal with it later, I just needed to stop thinking about it.

A small whimper from the other side of the room caught my full attention. The baby was crying in his, make shift washing basket cot.

I went over to him at vampire speed, his face was tear stain and crumpled from crying. I gently picked him up. He looked so like Damon. I wondered where Damon was. He was upset and angry, who knew what he would do. Hopefully in his temper he would still try to think clearly.

I didn't really have much experience with babies, but I guessed he was probably hungry, but Sophie didnt have any baby supplies, she didnt even have nappies. She didnt know the baby would come this soon, none of us did.

I didn't know what to do, how could I feed him? The crying got louder and louder.

I gently picked him up, the crying got a little quieter, but he was still whimpering, I rocked him in my arms hoping that he would quieten down and hopefully wouldn't wake Elena up. But he didn't stop, he was hungry and he wouldn't stop crying until he got some food.

I wrote a quick note on a small piece of paper telling Elena that I was going out and would be back shortly and that the baby was with me. I didn't really want to leave her here, especially with Sophie. Who could wake up any time, and when she did wake up, she would be very confused not to mention craving blood.

I walked down the stairs quickly but quietly, as soon as I opened the door I could feel the cold wintry air, I unzipped my coat a little and put the baby against my chest then zipped it up again. Hopefully that would keep him warm. I put my arms tight around him and then ran at vampire speed to the boarding house, Mrs. Flower's would know what to do.

When I arrived there, I could see a dark figure leaning against a tree just beside the boarding house, I groaned. It was Damon. He strolled towards me, a mysterious look on his face.

"Here comes trouble..." I murmered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing down at the bundle under my coat. "And is that...the baby?"

"Yeah, he's hungry." I replied.

"Give him to me." said Damon.

"Damon...you do know this is a baby, you have to take extra care.."

"Just give me the baby!" he shouted interupting me. "Its my baby, I deserve to hold him."

The baby was now crying in my arms from Damon shouting, I hesitantly handed him over.

Damon looked down at his son, still some hatred in his eyes, his lips turned up at the corners briefly. "I'll get it something to eat...not that it deserves it."

"_It _is your son Damon, it wasnt his fault that Sophie's going to turn into a vampire."

I saw the hurt in his eyes as I said this, and he disappeared off into the night, I hoped that he would be careful.

I started on my journey back to Sophie's house, I couldnt leave Elena alone too long with Sophie transitioning into a vampire.

**I know its short and I havent wrote anything for ages, so I thought I just upload a little chapter to keep you going :) xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey I had an urge to finish off this story, I know I haven't updated in like a year? But anyway finally chapter 25 :') **

**Chapter 25:**

**Damon's Point Of View: **

I strolled around the dark streets carrying a small bundle in my arms, the baby was whimpering slightly looking up at me with two large dark eyes. He looked so innocent that for a slight moment I felt something, a connection to my son. Then I quickly pushed away the feeling which was replaced by hatred and disappointment, this child had basically killed Sophie. She was now at this very moment transitioning into a vampire and I knew she needed me.

I saw two young women walking out of a nightclub across the street, laughing and stumbling across the road.

I tucked the baby into my jacket and whispered "Listen and learn."

I approached the women who started giggling. "Well hello there." I said winking.

They giggled more and managed to reply. After several minutes of flirting I began to compel them to let me drink their blood. I bit into the first ones neck, my fangs aching for blood. I felt it ooze into my mouth, quenching my thirst deep inside me. After I had enough, I looked straight into her eyes and told her to go home, she obeyed me.

Then I unzipped my jacket taking out the baby. He squirmed in my hands, crying louder now, the hunger stronger. "Here we go." I said as I brought his mouth up to the neck of the other woman.

His small fangs retracted and he hungrily and messily began to drain the woman of her blood. I stood there in astonishment, how could such a small being consume so much? He then lazily took his mouth away, I held him in my arms and cleaned the blood off of his face. He gave what looked like a small smile before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. His masses of black hair looked shiny in the moonlight. I compelled the second woman to go home before going back to check on Sophie.

**Stefan's Point of View: **

I walked back into the room the find Sophie crouching in the corner in a hunting stance, her breathing ragged and Elena standing over the other side in terror, hands shaking, trying to calm her down.

"Sophie just let me help you." she was saying gently, trying to coax her out of the corner.

Her head turned to the door when she saw me walk in, she smiled in relief at me. I went over and gave her a hug. Tightly squeezing her, reassuring her everything was going to be alright.

"What's going on here then?" I asked looking over at Sophie and then down at Elena, whose eyes were full of concern.

"Sophie woke up and well…she just freaked." Elena said in confusion.

"Sophie you do realise you're transitioning into a vampire don't you?" I said carefully approaching her and bending down at eye level.

She nodded and quietly said. "I want Damon."

I nodded and said "He's out with the baby at the moment. He's feeding him,…or so he says."

Sophie looked shocked "Or so he says?"

"Don't you remember? Damon wasn't particularly in the best mood when you...died. He didn't seem to appreciate that the baby caused it" explained Elena.

"He wouldn't do anything would he?" said Sophie standing up worried.

"No he wouldn't" said a voice from the doorway.

Damon was standing there holding the baby in his arms. He strolled over to Sophie, not making eye contact with anyone else in the room and placed the baby in her arms. She sighed in relief and hugged Damon. He buried his face in her hair.

"I'm scared Damon." she said pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

He took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "Let's get you something to eat."

He said managing a smile. She faintly smiled back and nodded. She walked over to me placing the small sleeping bundle in my arms. He started to cry a little, wanting the safety of his mother's arms.

"Now, now." She hushed. "Don't worry Alex, your Uncle Stefan will look after you." She said smiling meekly.

"Alex." said Damon, testing out the way the name sounded. " Alex Salvatore, I like it." and with that they walked out of the room hand in hand, Damon leading Sophie to become a full vampire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Finally finished this story :) ****Thanks for everyone who reviewed :) Doing a sequel called "The Monster Inside" Please read and review the first chapter :) **


End file.
